Les choix du Prince
by Hel14
Summary: Ma version, bien peu originale, de la romance entre Bulma et Végéta.
1. Chapter 1

- Mais quel crétin !!!!!!!!

Elle claqua la porte, et s'arrêta dans le jardin.

Elle était furieuse. Contre lui, bien sûr, une énième fois.

Contre elle, surtout. Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir ? Comment avait-elle pu se faire ENCORE avoir ?

Alors qu'elle le SAVAIT ! Cela faisait des années qu'elle le savait, il ne s'en cachait même pas plus que ça. A la plage, en boîte de nuit, quand ils prenaient un café… Il fallait TOUJOURS qu'à un moment ou un autre son regard stupide vienne glisser sur les jambes ou la poitrine d'une fille insipide bêtement assise à quelques mètres.

S'en suivait invariablement les mêmes cris, les mêmes disputes, toujours…

Elle avait aimé cela, en fait, réalisa Bulma en s'asseyant dans l'herbe. Ces querelles, ces tendres réconciliations pleines de serments murmurés à mi voix… Elles faisaient partie de sa relation avec Yamsha depuis le tout début.

Mais là, elle était fatiguée.

La jeune femme soupira : elle n'était plus la toute jeune fille qui avait rencontré son beau guerrier sans peur et sans reproche. Elle avait grandi, mûri. Les événements qu'elle avait traversés l'avaient endurcie, malgré elle. Elle aspirait à une vie plus stable, elle en avait assez de cette relation d'adolescents attardés.

Elle en avait assez de Yamsha, en fait.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un terme à leur histoire… C'était confortable, en fait. Ils se voyaient souvent à Capsule Corp, il connaissait maintenant bien ses parents, il venait s'entraîner là pendant qu'elle travaillait à son labo, et ils pouvaient aller se détendre ensemble, sortir, aller se balader.

Elle profitait pleinement de ces moments d'insouciance, sachant que, dans moins de deux ans maintenant, le pire allait à nouveau survenir quand ces cyborgs feraient leur apparition.

Et en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, justement, elle était en train de gâcher ces quelques précieuses années de répit avec quelqu'un qui ne correspondait plus à ce qu'elle attendait.

Elle arracha un brin d'herbe en soupirant : il fallait qu'elle en finisse.

Une ombre s'interposa entre elle et la lumière du soleil ; Bulma leva les yeux.

Végéta était debout devant elle, bras croisés sur son torse luisant de sueur, et l'observait d'un œil mauvais.

Il ne manquait plus que lui…

Ravalant son désir de l'envoyer paître méchamment, elle demanda froidement :

- Qu'y a-t-il Végéta ?

- Tu dois venir faire des réparations.

- Plus tard.

- Non, maintenant.

Elle articula lentement :

- J'ai dit « plus tard ».

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux noirs du Prince, qui grinça des dents :

- Stupide terrienne. Au lieu de passer ton temps les fesses dans l'herbe à penser à ton abruti de petit ami, tu ferais mieux de m'aider à m'entraîner !!

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je pense à Yamsha ?

Un sourire méprisant se dessina sur les lèvres du Prince :

- C'est évident, quand tu as cet air stupide c'est toujours que tu penses à ce minable. Vous faites vraiment la paire.

- Entre temps, tu as besoin de la copine du minable pour réparer tes précieux jouets, répliqua-t-elle.

- Non, c'est vous qui avez besoin de moi pour sauver votre insignifiante planète.

- Ah non, pour ça, on n'a pas besoin de toi, on a Son Goku ! riposta-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

La réplique fit mouche, et Bulma vit avec une certaine satisfaction les traits du Prince se durcir. Il grogna :

- Pathétique femelle, on verra quand vous me supplierez tous de vous sauver !

- C'est ça, on verra.

Et, se levant gracieusement, Bulma rentra dans le bâtiment, la tête haute, sans plus adresser un regard à Végéta qui fulminait. Elle croisa sa mère, debout avec un plateau de petits gâteaux :

- Ma chérie, tu as encore été dure avec ce gentil Végéta.

- Ce « gentil Végéta » comme tu l'appelles, est un monstre sanguinaire, grinça la jeune femme.

- Peut-être, mais il est tellement séduisant !! minauda Madame Brief.

Bulma jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle : Végéta, furieux, retournait d'un pas vif vers sa salle d'entraînement. Son short noir laissait peu de place à l'imagination, et la sueur couvrait sa peau hâlée d'une fine pellicule scintillante.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait en lui quelque chose de… séduisant. Un charisme, un charme presque animal… et il était encore mieux bâti que Yamsha… peut-être aussi parce que, LUI, passait tout son temps à s'entraîner et non à courir les filles, se souvint Bulma en serrant les poings.

Enfin bon, séduisant ou pas, ça restait Végéta.

---------------------------------

- Femme !!

- BULMA !!! Mon nom est BULMA espèce de crétin !

- Je me moque de ton nom ! La seule chose qui m'importe c'est que tu répares cette stupide machine.

- Cette « stupide machine » comme tu l'appelles, est la salle de gravité que Môôôôsieur Végéta nous a commandé pour que Môôôôôsieur Végéta puisse s'entraîner. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as aucun respect pour le matériel et si mon père et moi devons passer notre temps à le réparer !

- Est-ce ma faute à moi si vous êtes incapables de fabriquer quelque chose qui ne tombe pas systématiquement en panne dès que je pause ma main dessus !?!

- Est-ce ma faute si tu n'es qu'une brute !?!

- Euh… Salut vous deux !

Bulma et Végéta se retournèrent vers la voix :

- Goku ! s'exclama la jeune femme en souriant.

- Il ne manquait plus que lui, grogna le Prince.

- Alors, comment ça va vous deux ?? demanda le jeune Sayian en les regardant tout à tour.

- Ça va bien, répondit Bulma.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Ben… rien, je passais dans le coin, je venais juste aux nouvelles… Quelque chose de spécial ?

La jeune femme et le Prince le regardèrent, interloqués. Elle répondit :

- Euh… Non… Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? J'ai l'impression que tu as une idée en tête…

- Non non non ! balbutia Goku. Pas du tout ! Je disais ça comme ça moi !

Végéta haussa les épaules :

- Comme je constate que, comme d'habitude, vous n'avez ni l'un ni l'autre rien d'intéressant à dire, je retourne m'entraîner.

- C'est ça, fais donc, grogna Bulma. Et tâche de ne rien casser de plus !!

Ils échangèrent un regard glacial et le Prince regagna la salle de gravité. Puis Bulma se tourna à nouveau vers Goku en souriant :

- Alors, comme ça tu ne fais que passer ?

- Oui, je… Je venais voir comment ça allait. Chichi m'a envoyé faire une course en ville, alors voilà.

- Ah. Et elle va bien ? et Gohan ?

- Ils vont très bien. On s'entraîne beaucoup avec Piccolo.

Bulma hocha la tête :

- Oui, Végéta aussi. Il passe ses journées à s'entraîner.

- Ah, murmura Goku. Tu ne le vois pas souvent alors ?

La jeune femme leva les sourcils, surprise :

- Euh.. non. Enfin si, il vit quand même ici depuis plus d'un an.

- Et ça se passe bien ?

Elle sembla hésiter, puis haussa les épaules :

- En fait, je dois dire que oui. Une fois qu'on est habitué à se faire traiter comme un esclave, et à réparer tous les jours ce qu'il détruit à chaque entraînement, je dois reconnaître qu'il n'est pas difficile à vivre.

- Ah ! ça me fait plaisir ça !!! s'exclama Goku, joyeux.

Bulma ne comprenait vraiment rien à son attitude :

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

- Ah mais rien hein ! répondit-il, paniqué. Rien du tout ! C'est juste que je suis content que tout se passe bien hein, c'est tout !!!!

- Ah, bon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bulma le salua de la main quand il s'éleva dans l'air pour rentrer chez lui. Elle murmura en le regardant s'éloigner :

Il n'y a pas à dire, il est vraiment bizarre des fois….

---------------------------------

- Piccolo, je suis un peu inquiet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis passé chez Bulma aujourd'hui. Et… je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait être sur le point d'avoir un enfant avec Végéta.

Le namek fronça les sourcils :

- Tu n'as pas commis d'erreur au moins ? Tu n'as rien dit ?

- Non non ! Vraiment rien. Mais justement, je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas…

- Non, il ne faut pas.

Goku regarda son ami, surpris :

- Pourquoi ? Si tu les voyais, ils n'arrêtent pas de se crier dessus, et…

- Il y a encore du temps. Les relations humaines me sont très étrangères, mais j'ai compris qu'elles prenaient du temps. Nous ne devons pas interférer, cela risquerait de compromettre le futur de Trunk.

- Bien, si tu le dis, murmura Goku, perplexe.

---------------------------------

Le Prince sayian s'épongea le front, leva les yeux, et s'arrêta net.

Yamsha, qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la maison, l'aperçut à son tour et grimaça un sourire :

- Salut Végéta.

Celui-ci ne répondit même pas et continua de s'essuyer avec sa serviette. Son regard sombre suivit le terrien quand il entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

Encore cet abruti. L'intérêt de cette femelle pour un si piètre guerrier le dépassait totalement. Après tout, elle était plutôt jolie pour une femme, puissante sur sa planète, et assez intelligente pour concevoir d'intéressants accessoires d'entraînement.

Qu'elle puisse s'unir à un type aussi insignifiant était pathétique.

Végéta haussa les épaules et s'assit dans l'herbe pour méditer quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses exercices.

Il fut désagréablement tiré de sa concentration par des éclats de voix en provenance de la maison. La porte avait beau être fermée, il pouvait percevoir la discussion grâce à son excellente ouie. Curieux malgré lui, il tendit l'oreille : Bulma et Yamsha semblaient, une énième fois en pleine crise :

- Cette fois c'est fini, FINI ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Voyons, Bulma…

- Non ! J'en ai assez de cette relation qui ne mène à rien, de tes infidélités !

Un sourire méprisant passa sur les lèvres de Végéta : ce type n'était même pas capable de droiture et de fidélité. Il n'était pas surpris, après tout il avait souvent senti sur lui des parfums féminins fort différents de l'essence épicée caractéristique de Bulma.

- Mais Bulma, je te l'ai dit, c'est toi que j'aime ! Même Goku a dit que…

- Laisse Goku tranquille ! Il a dit cela il y a presque deux ans, et si tu crois que je vais un jour t'épouser et faire des enfants avec toi, sache qu'il n'en est pas question, car nous deux c'est terminé.

- Ecoute, je te laisse réfléchir, et…

- C'est tout réfléchi, Yamsha, murmura-t-elle d'un ton las qui fit froncer les sourcils du Sayian.

- Comment… Comment ça ?

- On ne va nulle part. Cette relation ne mène plus à rien depuis trop longtemps, et on le sait tous les deux. Ce qui nous garde ensemble, c'est juste… les souvenirs, la force de l'habitude. Il faut juste avoir le courage de se l'avouer une bonne fois pour toute.

- Tu… Tu ne m'aimes plus, alors ? balbutia Yamsha.

Il y eut un silence. Végéta ne réalisa même pas qu'il attendait la suite, tendu. Elle vint dans un murmure qu'il perçut à peine :

- Non. Je ne t'aime plus. Et depuis longtemps je crois. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais je ne t'aime plus. Et tu ne m'aimes plus non plus, tu le sais au fond de toi.

- C'est à cause de Végéta, c'est ça ?? demanda Yamsha, soudain agressif.

Le Prince, stupéfait, se demanda ce qu'il venait faire dans la conversation. Il n'était pas le seul, à priori :

- Végéta ?? Mais quel rapport avec Végéta ?? balbutia Bulma.

- Oh ça va hein ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu votre petit manège à tous les deux ! Ta façon de le couver, de lui passer ses moindres caprices… La façon dont tu t'es précipitée sur lui quand il a fait exploser la salle de gravité… Franchement, croire au Prince charmant à ton âge Bulma, c'est assez pitoyable.

- C'est toi qui es pitoyable, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial. Végéta ?? Non mais tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi pour ne pas reconnaître que le seul en cause, c'est toi mon pauvre Yamsha !

Encore un silence. Puis la voix de Yamsha, presque un murmure :

- Je… Je vais y aller.

- Oui.

- Bulma...

- Au revoir.

Le Prince vit à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir et le terrien sortit de la maison, la mine défaite. Quand il vit Végéta, assis dans l'herbe, il se raidit et un éclair de haine passa dans ses yeux. Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire sourire Végéta, amusé par la pathétique situation de ce stupide garçon. Se faire jeter par une femelle, pitoyable. Bon, il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas à priori n'importe quelle femelle, elle avait beaucoup plus de charisme et d'énergie que bon nombre de ses congénères, mais quand même.

Ce type n'était même pas capable de garder à ses côtés une compagne convenable.

.. et à priori il l'en rendait responsable, se souvint soudain Végéta, qui fronça les sourcils.

Une image lui revint à l'esprit, image qu'il avait étrangement mise de côté depuis longtemps : celle de Bulma, endormie sur sa chaise, quand il s'était réveillé après l'incident de la salle de gravité. Il avait trouvé presque… dérangeant de constater qu'elle s'était ainsi occupée de lui. A bien y réfléchir, personne ne l'avait fait auparavant, jamais. Bien sûr, c'était uniquement par intérêt, il était évidemment un de leurs seuls espoirs de sauver leur insignifiante planète… mais de là à le surveiller comme ça… et sa façon de le harceler quand il avait repris l'entraînement, répétant à longueur de temps qu'il était trop tôt, qu'il était blessé…

Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ???

Le Prince, rageur, jeta au sol sa serviette et, se relevant d'un bond, retourna s'entraîner.


	2. Chapter 2

- Où est-elle ?

- Bulma ? répondit Monsieur Brief. Elle ne dîne pas ce soir. Elle est dans sa chambre, fatiguée.

- Fatiguée ? répéta Végéta en haussant un sourcil.

Comment pouvait-on se fatiguer à ne rien faire ?? Il était évident que c'était une excuse, très mauvaise en plus. Tout ça à cause de ce Yamsha… Ridicule.

Végéta s'assit et commença à manger.

- Alors, Monsieur Végéta, comment se passe l'entraînement ? Tout va bien ?

Le Prince leva un regard noir vers la mère de Bulma, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Au moins, quand la jeune femme était là, elle concentrait sur elle les propos de ses parents, et il n'avait pas à supporter les questions stupides de ces deux terriens. Végéta se demanda tout à coup si elle ne faisait pas exprès de monopoliser la conversation pour lui épargner cette corvée… Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir, il ne pourrait pas y couper.

Répondant par un grognement, il plongea dans son assiette, bien décidé à regagner au plus vite sa chambre.

------------------------

- Rhhha mais c'est pas vrai ! Quelle camelote !

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans les cellules de tir qui gisaient à nouveau toutes au sol. Même à 400G, maintenant, il parvenait à gagner avec une facilité quasi déconcertante. Il attrapa sa serviette, sortit, et regagna la maison. Un silence étonnant y régnait. Il avisa le mot bien en vue sur la table de la cuisine :

_Ma chérie, nous sommes partis pour la journée, on n'a pas voulu te réveiller. Repose toi bien._

_Papa et maman._

_PS : Monsieur Végéta, vos repas sont dans le frigo, bon entraînement._

Merveilleux, Monsieur Brief était sorti, il ne pouvait donc plus lui demander de réparer les cibles. Végéta avisa les escaliers qui menaient aux pièces d'habitation de la famille Brief, et s'y engagea.

Les histoires de cœur de la fille, il s'en moquait complètement. Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne, point.

Il n'était jamais entré dans cette partie de la demeure, sa propre chambre étant située à l'autre bout, dans la partie réservée aux invités. Tout était meublé avec un goût parfait, tout en gardant une certaine simplicité. Des grands tableaux égayaient les murs crème du long couloir sur lequel donnaient les chambres et salles de bain.

Ne sachant où trouver Bulma, Végéta se concentra un instant sur son ki. Il le sentit parfaitement, à quelques mètres de là, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il frappa et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas.

Il frappa plus fort, sentant déjà monter son agacement : il perdait de précieuses minutes d'entraînement !!

Il posa la main sur la poignée… et se figea.

Quelque chose l'arrêtait. Il ne savait pas quoi, en fait. Ce n'était qu'une chambre, sa chambre… Il chassa cette ridicule hésitation et ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était spacieuse, simplement meublée, et totalement lumineuse : d'immenses baies vitrées baignaient la pièce de la douce clarté du milieu de matinée.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le grand lit au milieu de cet écrin de lumière. Couchée en travers, serrant contre elle un oreiller, uniquement vêtue d'un long t-shirt bleu pâle et d'un petit caleçon blanc, Bulma dormait.

Végéta s'immobilisa, le souffle coupé. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'il lui était impossible de bouger, de faire autre chose que de parcourir du regard le corps fin allongé devant lui. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il déglutit difficilement.

Serrant les poings, il détourna les yeux avec colère : ce n'était que Bulma, après tout ! Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à désirer une terrienne, aussi jolie… aussi belle… aussi magnifique fût-elle.

Un grognement le tira de sa réflexion :

- Mmh… Maman laisse moi dormir…

La jeune femme, les yeux fermés, s'étira comme un chat.

Le Prince Sayian se sentit tomber dans un gouffre sans fond, un abîme de sensations étranges, totalement inconnues… et parfaitement désagréables. Désirant mettre un terme à cet état second qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, il aboya :

- Lève toi, j'ai besoin de toi à la salle de gravité.

Pendant deux secondes, Bulma ne bougea pas, se contentant d'écarquiller les yeux… pour découvrir Végéta, bras croisés, debout devant elle.

L'instant d'après, elle était assise sur son lit, son oreiller devant elle, et hurlait :

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Qui t'a permis d'entrer ici ! Sors immédiatement de ma chambre ! Espèce de pervers !!

- Ça suffit ! Au lieu de passer ton temps à dormir, tu ferais mieux de réparer les cibles, elles sont toutes cassées !

- ENCORE ?!? Mais j'en ai marre ! Demande à mon père !

- Tes maudits parents sont partis pour la journée ! Si tu crois que ça m'amuse de venir te chercher ici, j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire !

- Je m'en fous ! SORS D'ICI !!!

- Hors de question ! Tu dois…

- Je ne DOIS rien ! DEHORS !!!!

Végéta fronça encore davantage les sourcils et serra les poings.

Elle ne viendrait pas.

Elle était là, à genoux sur son lit, pathétiquement cachée derrière son oreiller, et une rage folle se lisait sur ses traits.

Ses traits pâles, réalisa le Sayian. Et fatigués. Elle semblait vraiment fatiguée… Ses yeux bleus étaient cernés, gonflés… Le Prince grinça des dents : sûrement cette scène de la veille avec cet abruti de Yamsha.

Ce qui était soudain évident et inacceptable pour le Prince, c'est qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer d'une femme dans cet état.

Il lui lança un dernier coup d'œil, et le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut électrique. Puis, sans un mot, il tourna les talons et sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il retint à un dixième de millimètre de la cloison le coup de poing qu'il s'apprêtait à donner dans le mur du couloir, et qui aurait pu remettre en cause la structure entière du bâtiment. Il respira profondément, tâchant de calmer ce mélange de sentiments qui bouillait en lui.

- Quelle garce… murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis il descendit l'escalier et retourna dans la cuisine, où il s'adossa au mur pour réfléchir : il ne pouvait pas se passer de son entraînement. Il s'était fait un programme précis, très précis. Il ne pouvait en changer, il ne pouvait interrompre ses exercices pour aller méditer… Il ne pouvait pas, voilà tout. Il sentait qu'il progressait, il sentait qu'il n'était plus si loin que ça du statut de super guerrier, il devait continuer…

Et pour cela il avait besoin d'elle. Et il DETESTAIT cela. Avoir besoin de quelqu'un le mettait toujours hors de lui. Et qu'en plus le quelqu'un en question soit une femelle caractérielle était insupportable.

Mais là, il avait vraiment besoin d'elle.

Alors, au prix d'un effort inimaginable, il fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

Bulma, qui venait de se doucher, finissait de s'habiller quand on frappa à nouveau à la porte de sa chambre. Elle hésita un instant, puis rugit :

- QUOI ENCORE ?

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître Végéta qui regardait obstinément de côté, sa main crispée sur la poignée.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je…

- S'il te plait Bulma.

La jeune femme resta immobile, bouche bée. Il avait dit son prénom… et il avait dit « s'il te plait »…

Elle le vit prendre une profonde inspiration et murmurer du bout des lèvres, tout son être tendu de colère contenue :

- J'ai vraiment besoin que tu répares les cibles. Tu as un café dans la cuisine. Je t'attends dans la salle de gravité.

Et, sans un mot de plus, sans lever les yeux vers elle, il referma la porte, laissant seule la jeune femme totalement sidérée.

Quand elle eut retrouvé ses esprits, elle gagna la cuisine, intriguée. Elle trouve en effet, sur la table, le mot de ses parents… et un grand mug de café fumant. De plus en plus abasourdie, elle leva la tasse, inspirant les volutes du breuvage, se délectant de son arôme.

Machinalement, elle tendit la main vers la boîte de sucres… avant de suspendre son geste. Mue par un pressentiment, elle trempa les lèvres dans le café : il était délicieux… et sucré. Juste comme elle l'aimait. Un sucre et demi.

Bulma regarda la tasse, pétrifiée.

Depuis quand Végéta, le prince sayian, savait-il comment elle aimait son café ??


	3. Chapter 3

Quand elle arriva devant la salle de gravité, Végéta faisait quelques exercices devant l'entrée. Il n'accorda pas un regard à la jeune femme, qui murmura :

- Merci pour le café.

- Garde tes remerciements et répare les cibles.

Bulma sentit à nouveau l'agacement la gagner ; elle répondit sèchement :

- Alors aide moi à transporter celles que tu as soigneusement détruites au labo, tu pourras en prendre d'autres, mon père en garde toujours une ou deux de côté.

Végéta leva les yeux vers elle et articula lentement :

- Tu vas arrêter de me donner des ordres, femme.

- Tu veux ces cibles, oui ou non ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Il ne répondit rien, les mâchoires serrées. Un horripilant sourire supérieur passa sur les lèvres de Bulma :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Alors, si sa Majesté Végéta veut bien se donner la peine…

Elle finit sa phrase avec une révérence ridicule et tourna les talons, laissant planté là un Prince au bord de l'explosion.

Cette femme était insupportable, stupide, odieuse, irrespectueuse, prétentieuse… Il la haïssait. Il la haïssait comme il n'avait jamais haï quelqu'un.

Il la suivit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Végéta revint chercher au labo les cibles à nouveau en parfait état de marche. Bulma, assise sur son siège, mordillant un tournevis, le regarda saisir sans un mot les précieuses machines sur lesquelles il s'acharnerait dans quelques instants.

Il l'intriguait. Son attitude du matin, même si elle avait entre temps refait place à la plus grande froideur, avait totalement déstabilisé la jeune femme. Car, si elle le savait prêt à beaucoup de choses pour pouvoir s'entraîner, elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé prêt à ça. A être poli, aimable. Même deux minutes. Elle aurait été persuadée que son ego démesuré n'y aurait pas survécu dix secondes ; alors de là à lui préparer un café… Un doute la saisit et elle fronça les sourcils.

Alors que, sans un remerciement, Végéta se dirigeait vers la porte, il fut arrêté par la voix de la jeune femme :

- Végéta !

- Quoi encore ? grogna-t-il sans se retourner.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Juste pour savoir un truc.

- Dépêche-toi, tu m'ennuies, j'ai du travail, moi.

- Quand est-ce que j'ai changé de coiffure ?

Pour le coup, il tourna la tête vers elle, stupéfait.

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ?

Elle hésita un instant, freinée par la pleine conscience qu'elle serait totalement ridicule. Mais elle devait savoir. Alors elle mentit effrontément :

- Je dois prendre rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, et j'ai oublié quand j'y suis allée la dernière fois.

Il hocha la tête : les habitants de cette planète étaient vraiment pitoyables. Sans cervelle et pitoyables. Comment pouvait-on perdre du temps à s'occuper de son apparence autrement que par un entraînement physique acharné ? Quelle stupidité sans borne que de gâcher de précieuses heures à s'occuper de ses … poils.

Il adressa à la jeune femme un sourire de mépris :

- Vous êtes tous si pathétiques ici. Et en plus tu n'as aucune mémoire : c'était il y a trois semaines.

- Ah… balbutia-t-elle. Et… Tu trouves ça mieux maintenant ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au carré léger qui avait remplacé la coupe ébouriffée qu'elle affectionnait auparavant. Il eut un petit rire hautain :

- ça ne pouvait de toutes façons pas être pire.

Sans un mot de plus, les bras chargés des cibles, il quitta le laboratoire.

Bulma resta là, immobile, à regarder la porte close de longues minutes après son départ. Elle tâchait d'intégrer le fait que Végéta savait parfaitement qu'elle avait changé de coiffure, et quand.

Une de ses dernières querelles avec Yamsha avait justement eu pour motif cette nouvelle coiffure, que son bien aimé petit ami n'avait même pas remarqué en trois jours de temps.

Et Végéta, lui, si.

------------------------------------

- Vous avez vu Monsieur Végéta ? Ils ont encore écrit pleins d'articles sur ma Bulma chérie ! Vous voulez le lire avec une tasse de thé ?

- Non.

Passant devant Madame Brief, il jeta un bref coup d'œil au magazine qu'elle brandissait fièrement. Il reconnut vaguement sur la première page une photo de Bulma, mais n'y prêta d'abord pas davantage attention.

Ce ne fut que la nuit venue, quand il redescendit manger un morceau comme son estomac de sayian l'exigeait souvent, qu'il retrouva le journal rageusement froissé dans la poubelle. Intrigué, il se saisit de l'objet, et le déplia devant lui.

Sur la couverture, une photo de Bulma, prise certainement à l'une des ennuyeuses soirées où il savait qu'elle se rendait régulièrement, en tant qu'unique héritière de Capsule Corp.

Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleu foncé, une étole crème flottant sur ses épaules. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans un immeuble illuminé, ses escarpins s'enfonçant dans un épais tapis rouge. Autour d'elle, on devinait la foule des photographes. L'un d'eux avait du réussir à capter son attention, car elle s'était légèrement tournée vers lui, un sourire aimable sur son visage de porcelaine. L'image même de la gentillesse.

Végéta, lui, avait immédiatement reconnu dans ses grands yeux pâles cette pointe d'ennui et de fatigue qu'elle voulait pourtant dissimuler quand elle partait pour un dîner, une conférence, des réunions d'affaire.

Le journal titrait : « _Le mystère Bulma Brief _».

Le Prince fronça les sourcils : il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle était vraiment connue, en fait. Bien sûr, la propriété était très protégée… enfin, protégée comme pouvaient le faire les ridicules guerriers terriens. Mais lui, qui ne sortait pour ainsi dire jamais, n'avait pas eu à faire face à l'agitation qui régnait autour de la famille Brief. A l'intérieur de l'enceinte, ce petit monde vivait luxueusement, mais simplement.

Il posa le magasine sur la table, alla se remplir une assiette dans le frigo, et tout en mangeant commença sa lecture. Après tout, il vivait là, et apparemment il était le moins renseigné de toute cette foutue planète.

L'ensemble du numéro semblait exclusivement consacré à la jeune femme. On saluait son génie technologique, son immense générosité pour un grand nombre d'œuvres caritatives, sa capacité à mener d'une main de fer la gestion de l'Empire Brief… et surtout son étonnant désir de rester parfaitement à l'écart de la jet set.

Le magasine se faisait l'écho des rumeurs les plus farfelues : elle était dépressive depuis toujours, elle était agoraphobe, voire elle était un robot inventé par son père (trop parfaite) ! Les soi-disant journalistes notaient qu'elle pouvait sembler disparaître des mois de la surface de la Terre ; la remarque arracha un sourire à Végéta :

- Crétins, elle était sur Namek !

On remarquait son intérêt pour les arts martiaux, elle avait été photographiée à son insu lors de plusieurs tournois. Le journaliste s'étonnait de sa discrétion lors des compétitions, qu'elle passait au milieu des spectateurs populaires… à hurler des encouragements à la limite de la décence.

Végéta manqua de s'étouffer en tournant la page suivante : une sublime photo de Bulma en deux pièces bleu pâle s'étalait sur une double page, avec pour unique légende : « _Qui s'appropriera ce trésor ?_ »

La photo était floue, elle avait certainement été prise de très loin par un paparazzi qui le regretterait rapidement. Mais le Prince ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser son regard sur le corps sculptural de celle qui dormait à l'étage au-dessus.

A priori, sur sa planète, on la trouvait ravissante : une perfide journaliste prétendait qu'un corps aussi parfait ne devait certainement pas avoir été obtenu naturellement… Le Prince Sayian haussa un sourcil méprisant : cette imbécile racontait n'importe quoi. Bulma était jeune, en plein santé, et passait beaucoup d'heures à s'entretenir.

Malgré lui, l'image de la jeune femme endormie dans la lumière du matin s'imposa à nouveau à son esprit : il était EVIDENT que son corps n'avait nul besoin des appâts ridiculement refaits des femmes vulgaires que Végéta avait pu apercevoir sur les affiches ou publicités en ville.

Il tourna la page machinalement. Là encore, les rumeurs allaient bon train : elle était secrètement fiancée, voire mariée avec 3 enfants, voire homosexuelle… voire ne fréquentait là encore qu'un robot créé par son père !! Nulle part on ne mentionnait la relation de la jeune femme avec Yamsha ; ce crétin avait au moins eu le tact de rester discret. Végéta recracha un morceau de pain avalé de travers quand il lut une interview d'Hercule qui se vantait d'avoir repoussé les avances de la jeune milliardaire éperdument folle de lui.

Les photos s'enchaînaient : Bulma en décapotable avec ses lunettes de soleil, Bulma entrant d'un pas pressé dans le bâtiment principal de la Corp, Bulma en robe de soirée, Bulma en tailleur pantalon visitant une usine… Végéta ne jetait qu'un bref coup d'œil à chaque fois. Ces images de papier glacé, volées, impersonnelles, n'évoquaient rien pour lui. Ce n'était tellement pas elle.

Le dernier article s'ouvrait sur le futur possible de la jeune femme : Capsule Corp continuerait-elle indéfiniment cette croissance exceptionnelle ? Les Brief vivraient-ils toujours ainsi, à l'écart des médias ?

Et surtout, qui aurait un jour la chance de partager la vie de cette sublime jeune femme ? Son cœur était-il pris ? Voulait-elle des enfants ?

Le journal se terminait sur cette interrogation : « _un seul être sur cette planète aura-t-il, un jour, le bonheur de contempler le sourire de cette femme au petit matin ?_ »

Il referma le magasine d'un geste sec, le souffle court.

Il venait de réaliser quelque chose : cette femme insupportable était l'un des êtres les plus importants de cette planète. Et des milliers – des millions ? – de personnes enviaient ce que lui vivait au jour le jour.

Elle était belle, riche, intelligente, généreuse, adulée et respectée.

Et elle lui avait ouvert sa porte, elle l'avait accueilli sous son toit. Elle était à sa disposition, et malgré leurs querelles perpétuelles et son caractère bien trempé, elle faisait toujours en sorte qu'il puisse s'entraîner comme il l'entendait. Elle avait fait de lui sa priorité.

Végéta aurait du être fier, très fier. Son orgueil sayian aurait du se rengorger à cette pensée. Et pourtant, quand le visage de Bulma et son sourire taquin s'imposèrent à son esprit, il ne sentit pas en lui la satisfaction méprisante du tyran.

Non. Pour la première fois, le Prince Végéta la perçut… comme son égal.

Et cette pensée le terrifia.


	4. Chapter 4

Les semaines suivantes, les rapports entre Bulma et Végéta s'envenimèrent. Le Prince était extrêmement mal à l'aise en présence de la jeune femme, et son agressivité envers elle en était exacerbée.

Bulma ne savait plus comment agir auprès de lui. D'un côté, elle souhaitait en savoir plus : le fait qu'il ait été capable de lui montrer de l'intérêt – même inconsciemment – intriguait la jeune femme au plus haut point.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais été aussi distant et désagréable. Soit elle se montrait attentive, tâchait de réparer au plus vite ce qu'il réduisait en miettes, et là il lui hurlait qu'elle n'avait pas à le materner. Soit elle tâchait de se montrer distante, et c'était des remarques acerbes sur son absence quand il avait besoin qu'elle répare quelque chose.

Elle répondait à peine, ne sachant jamais ce qui allait ou non déclencher la colère du sayian. Et, étrangement, le mettre en colère n'était plus un jeu désormais pour la jeune femme. Elle souhaitait l'aider, sincèrement. Elle souhaitait lui être un peu utile, alléger un peu ses épaules du fardeau de son entraînement sans fin. Et, surtout, chaque nouveau reproche du Prince la blessait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

Végéta, quand à lui, ne savait plus du tout comment se comporter vis-à-vis d'elle. S'il se montrait désagréable, une étrange amertume le gagnait. Mais se montrer aimable… il ne savait tout simplement pas comment faire, et n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'y réfléchir. L'amabilité était une marque de soumission inacceptable.

Il lui en voulait, il était perpétuellement en colère contre elle. Une colère sourde, dévorante. Une colère qui accaparait étrangement son esprit, à toute heure. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il ressentait : si elle était près de lui, sa présence le gênait, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait du mal à la quitter des yeux, comme si elle avait été son adversaire de combat. Mais que pourrait-elle bien lui faire ? Pourquoi ce besoin de la surveiller, de suivre ses gestes, de savoir où elle se trouvait ? Car si elle s'éloignait, c'était pire encore : il n'avait cesse de guetter sa présence. Il s'était même surpris à briser une fois d'un coup de poing rageur la console de la salle de gravité, juste pour vérifier qu'elle était bien au labo et prête à réparer. Il s'était alors lui-même, sans y penser sur le coup, privé de longues heures d'entraînement ! A quoi cela rimait-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il avait perdu une partie de sa concentration, son entraînement s'en ressentait. Il se sentait impuissant, cherchait une réponse sans même savoir quelle était la question. Et cela le mettait hors de lui.

Il obtint une partie de sa réponse, une après-midi.

- FEMME !!!

Bulma serra les poings sur sa chaise longue.

Elle ne devait pas y aller. Elle n'avait pas y aller. Ce type était un monstre égoïste et froid. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller.

- FEMME !!!!

Furieuse, elle jeta sur la pelouse les dossiers techniques qu'elle était en train d'étudier et se leva d'un bond, enfilant rapidement un débardeur et une jupe par-dessus son maillot de bain.

- J'arrive !!!!

D'un pas énervé, elle gagna une énième fois la salle de gravité. Végéta, en sueur, son short noir à moitié déchiré sur une jambe, l'attendait dehors et lui jeta quasiment dessus une des cibles qui fumait encore. Elle l'évita de justesse et l'objet alla s'écraser au sol. Tremblante de rage, elle leva les yeux vers le Prince :

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Mon problème ? C'est que j'en ai assez d'avoir affaire à des incompétents de ton espèce !

- Et c'est comme cela que tu crois que ça va s'arranger ? En passant tes journées à me hurler dessus comme si j'étais la dernière de tes esclaves ?? Là c'est MOI qui en ai assez, Végéta ! Car je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ta colère !

- Si, justement !

Ils se turent, surpris. Végéta détourna le regard : pourquoi avait-il dit cela ?

Bulma le regardait, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu as… Tu…

Il ne trouvait plus ses mots. La jeune femme, stupéfaite, le regardait se décomposer, hésiter, chercher à exprimer quelque chose qui manifestement lui échappait. Elle demanda, plus doucement :

- Mais comment cela ? Végéta, nous faisons tout pour te faciliter la vie. Depuis que tu es ici, je passe mes journées à réparer tout ce que tu me demandes de réparer, à faciliter ton entraînement !

- C'est faux ! Tu compliques tout au contraire ! riposta-t-il.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien :

- Pa.. Pardon ?? Comment ferais-je pour tout compliquer ?

Frémissant de colère, les poings serrés, ses yeux noirs fixés au sol, il aboya :

- Je ne sais pas ! Rien que le fait.. que tu sois ici, partout, tout le temps ! Tu es… toujours là pour me déranger, et jamais là quand il faut ! Tu m'empêches de me concentrer, je suis toujours en train de…

Il se tut, ne sachant comment finir.

Bulma vacilla, et acheva dans un souffle :

- …de penser à moi ?

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, stupéfait. Oui, c'était ça. C'était tout à fait ça. Elle le hantait.

Alors, lentement, elle croisa les bras devant elle et sourit, amusée :

- C'est donc ça.

- Quoi ? comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Je ne t'ai rien fait Végéta. Rien du tout.

- C'est faux ! Tu y es forcément pour quelque chose !

- En quelque sorte, oui, je suppose…

- Alors arrête ça ! Quoi que ce soit arrête ça tout de suite !!!

- Ça va être difficile…

Végéta la regardait, furieux de ne pas savoir où elle voulait en venir. Elle savait. Cette misérable femme savait ce qu'il se passait. Il perdait patience. Levant le poing, il articula lentement :

- Dis moi ce qui se passe. Dis le moi immédiatement !!

Bulma était toujours immobile, face à lui. Elle pouvait sentir sa rage, son incompréhension. Il irradiait presque, debout devant elle, dans son boxer déchiré. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle venait elle aussi de réaliser ce qu'elle désirait depuis toutes ces dernières semaines.

La peur et l'envie se disputaient son être. C'était Végéta, le Prince sayian. Un guerrier, un meurtrier. Et pourtant…

Le souffle court, elle serra les lèvres et fit un pas vers lui. Immédiatement elle le sentit tendu, elle le sentit… inquiet ? Elle fit un autre pas, décroisant les bras. Il marmonna :

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

Elle ne répondit pas, avança encore. Paradoxalement, la peur dans les yeux du sayian – car oui, c'était bien de la peur – lui donnait du courage. Un instant plus tard, elle se trouvait juste devant lui, leurs corps se touchant presque. Il la regardait, incapable de bouger. Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle leva les mains et les posa sur les larges épaules de Végéta. Sa peau, brûlante, tressaillit sous ses doigts. Il bredouilla :

- Lâche moi immédiatement ou je te tue.

Joignant le geste à la parole, d'un mouvement d'une rapidité inouïe, il saisit dans sa main puissante la gorge fine de la jeune femme. Elle se figea. Il ne bougea pas, ne serra pas. Elle pouvait presque sentir les doigts du sayian trembler à son contact. Elle murmura :

- C'est toute la différence entre nous, Végéta.

- Quoi ? Que moi je peux te tuer ?

- Non. La différence, c'est que moi, j'ai confiance en toi.

Et, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les pupilles noires du Prince, elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un courant électrique sembla le parcourir, mais il ne bougea pas. Elle déposa sur sa bouche un long baiser, goûtant les lèvres brûlantes du sayian, envoûtée à son tour par son parfum et sa douceur, par la force qu'elle sentait irradier du corps de Végéta.

Il poussa un grognement contre ses lèvres et soudain, sans lâcher la gorge de la jeune femme, d'un mouvement brusque il passa son autre main dans les cheveux courts de Bulma et la ramena contre lui. S'emparant à son tour des lèvres de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa avec violence, dévorant ses lèvres, savourant son contact. Elle gémit et, emportée dans un gouffre de sensations bouleversantes, sentit ses genoux la lâcher. Végéta la maintint contre lui sans le moindre effort, pressant son corps contre les courbes de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'abandonna à ce contact, resserrant ses bras autour du cou du prince et enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs.

L'instant d'après, elle se sentit projetée au sol, où elle se retrouva assise, haletante.

Face à elle, son corps tremblant d'énergie, Végéta se tenait debout, immobile, regardant la jeune femme avec la plus totale stupéfaction.

Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu à l'horizon.

Bulma resta assise dans l'herbe un long moment, reprenant son souffle, laissant son corps récupérer du déferlement de sensations. Elle murmura pour elle-même :

- Nos avons tous les deux notre réponse, Végéta.


	5. Chapter 5

Il s'arrêta, haletant. Il avait volé droit devant lui, pendant des heures. Là où il se trouvait, c'était à peine l'aube.

Le paysage autour de lui était désertique, grandiose. Il ne le vit même pas.

Il tentait de reprendre son souffle et de maîtriser les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il poussa finalement un hurlement de rage et frappa du poing sur le sol rocailleux. Une large fissure s'ouvrit dans un grondement sourd et des oiseaux affolés s'envolèrent de toutes parts.

Le Prince tomba à genoux.

C'était donc ça. Une femme. Il avait des sentiments pour une femme. Une terrienne, une misérable terrienne.

De rage, il enfonça ses doigts dans le sol.

Cela ne devait pas arriver. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. C'était le prince de la planète Végéta, l'unique héritier de sang royal.

Au service de Freezer, il n'avait connu que les plus belles, les plus magnifiques courtisanes de la galaxie. Bien plus belles que cette terrienne. Bien plus dociles, bien plus conscientes de l'immense honneur qu'elles avaient d'être approchées, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, par le Prince Végéta.

Et jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Il le savait, il était inutile de le nier. C'était même impossible à nier. Cette vague d'une énergie nouvelle, inconnue. Ces sensations dévastatrices qui, un court instant, lui avaient totalement fait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant, c'était une limpide évidence.

Il était tombé aussi bas que Carot.

Et soudain, l'image de Son Goku s'imposa à son esprit. L'image de ce crétin souriant, avec sa mégère et son gamin. Cette image insupportable pour Végéta, qui avait toujours considéré que Carot avait bafoué sa race en s'avilissant au point de fonder une famille.

Et pourtant….

Végéta resta quelques instants immobiles, laissant l'atroce idée germer en lui :

Et si cette vie misérable avait quelque chose à voir avec la puissance de cet imbécile ? Il l'avait déjà entendu, le couplet sur le fait que Carot était capable de se sacrifier pour sa famille, que s'il était si fort c'est qu'il voulait protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient… Il avait toujours trouvé cela totalement ridicule. Et cependant, réalisa-t-il en grinçant des dents, il n'avait en effet jamais rien ressenti de comparable à la sensation des lèvres de Bulma sur les siennes.

Mais l'équation n'était pas logique : il s'était senti… vulnérable.

Cette simple pensée lui donna presque la nausée. Mais il se força à continuer sa réflexion :

Comment pourrait-il devenir plus fort… en étant plus vulnérable ? Comment devenir un guerrier encore supérieur… en s'abaissant à des… sentiments ?? et pour une terrienne ????

« _Pas n'importe quelle terrienne_ », lui glissa une désagréable petite voix intérieure.

Végéta se passa la main sur le visage, décontenancé. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il perdait le contrôle. Elle avait déjà trop, beaucoup trop d'emprise sur lui.

La tuer ?

Ce serait si facile… Si simple… L'affaire d'une milliseconde…

Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait : cette pensée lui était encore plus insupportable que celle de sa propre vulnérabilité !

Pour un peu, il en aurait hurlé de rage. Mais il se releva lentement, vaincu. Car il le savait, maintenant, c'était d'une clarté insoutenable : il était trop tard. Il voulait essayer, il voulait savoir si là était le secret de Carot.

Il voulait, surtout, revivre l'intensité de ce qu'il avait partagé avec Elle.

Il haussa les épaules et se sourit à lui-même : après tout il serait toujours temps de faire machine arrière, après. Il était le Prince Végéta. Il serait libre de ses choix, toujours.

-------------------------------------

Honnêtement, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle aurait du… l'attendre dans sa chambre, ou se jeter à son cou, éperdue, ou le remercier à genoux de l'honneur qu'il daignait lui faire…. Mais pas ça.

Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux vers lui. Et, attablée dans la cuisine, elle continuait de siroter son café. Tranquillement.

Sans manifester la moindre intention de se jeter aux pieds du Prince.

Décontenancé, il resta immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras bêtement le long du corps. Sentant déjà la colère bouillir, il l'appela sèchement :

- Femme !

Elle tourna une page de son magasine et grogna :

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux, surtout maintenant !

Pour le coup, elle tourna la tête vers lui et demanda d'un ton innocent :

- Maintenant ? Maintenant que quoi ?

Pris de court, il balbutia :

- Mais… que… que tu es à moi !!

- PARDON ?

Elle resta un instant pétrifiée, puis éclata de rire :

- Attends, on s'est embrassés une fois hier, et tu crois que je t'appartiens ?? Non mais je ne sais pas comment ça se passait sur ta foutue planète, mais ici cela ne se passe pas du tout comme ça ! Je ne t'appartiens pas, je ne t'appartiendrai jamais !! Si je devais appartenir à tous les garçons que j'ai embrassés, il faudrait tenir un vrai livre de compte !!!

Elle mentait, effrontément. Elle avait embrassé peu de garçons, très peu. Très très peu. Et jamais comme ça. Mais Végéta, tout à sa rage, ne perçut pas le manque d'assurance dans les propos de Bulma, et c'est bien ce sur quoi elle comptait.

Vibrant de colère, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Estimant qu'elle en avait assez fait – il ne fallait quand même pas tenter le diable… - elle se leva. Enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son petit short en jean, elle s'approcha lentement de lui, et lui sourit :

- Je veux bien te laisser une chance. Après tout, tu n'es pas d'ici, nos coutumes sont nouvelles, et…

Elle s'interrompit, ayant perdu le fil de sa réflexion. Elle fixait sans s'en rendre compte les lèvres fines du sayian, qui s'étirèrent en un sourire supérieur. Il demanda, amusé :

- Tu disais ?

Comme éveillée en sursaut de sa rêverie, elle leva les yeux vers Végéta, et rougit. Presque hypnotisée, elle le regarda glisser son visage vers son cou, inspirant son parfum. Il frôla à peine de ses lèvres la peau frémissante de la jeune femme quand il murmura à son oreille :

- Je viendrai chercher mon repas à l'heure habituelle, Bulma. Qu'il soit prêt à temps, hein. J'ai déjà faim…

Et l'instant d'après, il s'était écarté d'elle et sortait de la cuisine pour rejoindre la salle d'entraînement d'un pas tranquille.

Bulma s'appuya d'une main au mur et serra le poing de colère : ce type l'horripilait, Prince ou pas. Et en même temps…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, tâchant de retrouver une respiration régulière. L'effet qu'il avait sur elle… la façon dont il prononçait son prénom…. Elle se savait irrémédiablement projetée dans un gouffre sans fond qui la terrifiait.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils passèrent les trois jours suivants dans un état de tension terrible, même s'ils prenaient chacun grand soin de le dissimuler. Quand ils se croisaient, les remarques acerbes fusaient, et ils se regardaient à peine. Mais ils s'observaient à la dérobée, se tournant autour comme deux adversaires attendant que l'un lance la première attaque.

Végéta s'était fait une raison : elle serait à lui. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle serait à lui. Mais de là à devoir s'abaisser pour l'obtenir, c'était hors de question. Il avait perdu une grande partie de sa concentration, mais son énergie, elle, semblait augmenter, ce qui le ravissait : peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé la clé de la puissance de Carot ! A chaque fois que Bulma passait près de lui, il se sentait déchiré entre l'envie de lui hurler dessus et celle de se jeter sur elle. Alors il attendait, guettant sa proie, espérant et redoutant à la fois le moment où tout basculerait entre eux.

Bulma, de son côté, avait peur. Pas peur de Végéta, non. Elle était parfaitement consciente de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, et ce dès le début. Elle savait, sans bien se l'expliquer, qu'elle seule pouvait tenir au Prince des propos qui auraient condamné tout autre à une mort immédiate et très douloureuse.

Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle sentait naître entre eux, de cette passion dévastatrice, de ce lien déjà presque physique. Elle lui avait toujours trouvé du charme, de la prestance, du charisme. Mais c'était un meurtrier, un prédateur. Un guerrier qui ne connaissait pas la pitié, voire qui prenait plaisir à achever ses victimes.

Non. Il avait changé. Il était mort, Freezer avait été vaincu, Végéta était en exil sur une planète inconnue. Et, Bulma devait bien le reconnaître, il avait fait des efforts immenses pour s'adapter. Il était froid, distant, méprisant, mais facile à vivre. Du moment que rien ne perturbait son entraînement, il semblait conscient, quelque part, des efforts que les Brief faisaient pour lui.

Et puis, elle devait bien se l'avouer, la part d'ombre en lui l'attirait énormément. Elle avait mûri, sur Namek notamment. Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans cette quête aux côtés de tous ces guerriers. Pour Yamsha d'abord, et pour leurs amis morts, comme elle se l'était répété. Mais pas seulement. Tout cela l'attirait : le danger, la puissance, l'inconnu.

Et Végéta était le symbole même de tout cela.

Elle soupira, se laissant aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle hésita à refermer la fenêtre de son labo, mais préféra remonter la fermeture Eclair de son petit gilet ; il était tôt et l'air était encore frais.

La voix si aimable de Végéta retentit derrière elle :

- Il faut que tu viennes, je n'arrive pas à mettre la gravité en route.

Elle faillit laisser échapper sa tasse de café et quelques gouttes de breuvage tombèrent sur les feuilles de calcul. Elles se saisit d'un mouchoir et épongea à toute allure :

- Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire ! On n'a pas idée de faire sursauter les gens comme ça !

- Je n'y suis pour rien si ton ouie est défaillante. C'est sûrement du à ton âge.

Elle se tourna vers lui, furieuse. Il était juste derrière elle, les bras croisés, avec son sourire arrogant. Bulma sentit son estomac se serrer à cette vision, mais répondit cependant :

- Je suis plus jeune que toi je te signale. Même si les sayians gardent manifestement tous le niveau intellectuel d'un sale gosse de cinq ans.

- Parle pour ton cher Goku, le crétin c'est lui, et heureusement il n'est pas représentatif de notre race.

- Ta race ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut encore parler de race, quand vous n'êtes plus que deux ?

Bulma avait à son tour souri en disant cela. Végéta lui jeta un regard encore plus noir que d'habitude, sembla vouloir répondre… et se détourna. Il répéta :

- Je t'ai dit de venir, je ne peux pas m'entraîner.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. La jeune femme soupira, se leva, et le suivit vers la salle de gravité. Il l'attendait déjà, appuyé contre la paroi métallique à l'intérieur de la pièce. Bulma gagna la console sans jeter un regard au sayian et se mit à au travail.

Végéta, immobile, la regardait s'affairer. Elle était penchée sur la console, son short en jean allongeant encore ses jambes interminables. Il laissa son regard glisser sur la peau pâle de la jeune femme, jusqu'aux chevilles délicates.

Il entendit à peine sa voix :

- Tu es un crétin, c'est de ta faute si ça ne fonctionne pas : tu ne l'as pas éteinte hier soir.

Végéta sortit de sa torpeur, et leva la tête vers Bulma… qui le regardait en souriant. Elle ajouta :

- Mais peut-être avais-tu l'esprit ailleurs.

Le prince fulminait, furieux de s'être laisser prendre à l'admirer. Il grogna :

- Et alors ? Répare-la, c'est tout.

- J'en ai pour deux minutes. Mon père avait prévu qu'au cas où elle resterait trop longtemps allumée, elle se mettrait tout seule en veille, sur un circuit de secours, et il suffit…

- Je me moque de tes explications. Dépêche-toi.

Bulma soupira et pianota quelques instants sur la console.

Végéta ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux, hypnotisé par ses mains fines, par son profil décidé, par les mouvements de son corps. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il s'approcha doucement.

La jeune femme se redressa, victorieuse :

- Et voilà, tout va fonctionner parfaitement.

Elle le sentit immédiatement dans son dos, juste derrière elle. Elle pouvait percevoir son souffle brûlant dans son cou. Elle resta immobile, pétrifiée par l'intensité de sa présence. Il murmura à son oreille :

- Je préfère vérifier.

Passant sa main près de Bulma, la frôlant à peine, il enclencha la gravité d'un geste rapide et la monta à 75G. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux :

- Mais, que fais-tu, je suis encore là !!!

Il se recula en souriant. Bulma tenta de s'accrocher à la console, d'atteindre le bouton, mais elle se retrouva à genoux au sol, entraînée malgré elle par un poids immense qui semblait lui être tombé dessus en une fraction de seconde. Elle gémit :

- Végéta, je n'arrive plus à me lever, arrête, je…

- Je sais.

Debout, absolument pas affecté par une gravité pour lui à présent ridicule, il la regarda en souriant tenter de se maintenir à genoux, mains au sol, avant de glisser sur la surface froide. Elle essaya une dernière fois, haletante, de tendre la main vers le bouton d'arrêt, mais n'y parvint pas, arrivant juste à se retrouver sur le dos, allongée au sol.

Au-dessus d'elle, le Prince, toujours debout, bras croisés, l'observait en souriant, amusé. Elle grinça :

- Tu n'es pas drôle, je n'arrive plus à bouger !

- Je sais.

Son sourire victorieux s'étira encore et, lentement, il s'accroupit juste à côté d'elle, posant une main près de la tête de la jeune femme. Approchant son visage de celui de Bulma, il ajouta :

- J'aurais tellement voulu que tu ne puisses plus parler, aussi.

L'étincelle qu'elle vit briller dans les yeux noirs du Prince la fit frissonner. Elle articula avec difficulté :

- Végéta… Tu ne vas pas…. Tu ne vas quand même pas…

- Quand même pas quoi ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

Bulma ne tentait même plus de bouger. Elle était totalement électrisée par le regard de Végéta, par ses yeux qui glissaient sur le corps de la jeune femme avec la satisfation du prédateur qui tient sa proie entre ses griffes.

- Tu n'en as pas envie, Bulma ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre… mais aucun son ne sortit. Il plongea à nouveau dans les pupilles bleues de la jeune femme :

- Il suffit que tu me dises que tu n'en as pas envie. J'ai bien autre chose à faire, moi.

Il jouait avec elle. Elle se sentait totalement à sa merci, et détestait cela. Oui, elle détestait cela. Enfin… Si… Elle devait sûrement détester cela, non ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser à son tour glisser son regard sur le corps du sayian, sur sa musculature parfaite, sur son torse puissant, ses épaules larges. Détailler son visage aux traits fins et durs, ses yeux plus sombres que jamais, son sourire insupportablement séduisant.

- J'attends, Bulma, murmura-t-il.

En, en même temps, il fit doucement glisser la fermeture du gilet de la jeune femme.

_« Non »_. Ce n'était pas difficile à dire pourtant : « _NON »_. Elle savait qu'il arrêterait, immédiatement. Il lui suffisait de dire « _non _». Là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Pourtant, elle se mordit la lèvre sans prononcer un mot.

Le sourire de Végéta s'élargit encore… puis s'évanouit. Remplacé par une étrange et terrifiante tension de tout son être alors que ses yeux semblaient déjà dévorer la jeune femme par avance. Tendant la main rapidement, il appuya sur le bouton de la console, ramenant la gravité à son niveau normal. Bulma ne bougea cependant pas. Elle gémit :

- Je te hais.

- Je m'en moque.

Les yeux bleus agrandis par le désir, les lèvres entrouvertes, la jeune femme perdit toute capacité à réfléchir quand elle sentit les doigts de Végéta se glisser sous son débardeur.


	7. Chapter 7

- Bon, allez, je dois m'entraîner maintenant.

Végéta évita de justesse le gilet que Bulma lui envoya en pleine tête. Debout, mains sur les hanches, rouge de fureur, elle rétorqua :

- Espèce de mufle !

Il se détourna tranquillement, remettant d'un geste rapide son short noir. Cela lui permit aussi de souffler, de calmer une respiration qu'il avait soudain beaucoup de mal à maîtriser. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il constata que la jeune femme avait elle aussi enfilé ses vêtements. Il ne put s'empêcher de regretter soudain la disparition de ce corps splendide.

Bulma avait retrouvé toute sa superbe, et se passa tranquillement la main dans les cheveux pour tacher de les remettre un tant soit peu en ordre. Elle bailla, et Végéta lui dit :

- Tu devrais aller dormir, tu dois être épuisée.

Elle haussa un sourcil, et soupira devant l'air fier du Prince :

- Tu te surestimes Végéta. Je suis dans une forme olympique. Je me demande si je ne vais pas aller courir un peu, tiens.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Végéta, qui répondit sèchement :

- Au lieu de rester plantée là à raconter n'importe quoi, tu ferais mieux de filer, je te répète que je dois m'entraîner. Tu m'as fait perdre un temps précieux.

- Tu ne me semblais pas trouver cela désagréable, il y a quelques minutes.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Bulma ramassa son gilet, puis se tourna vers la porte… avant de se raviser et de revenir tranquillement vers Végéta, qui fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

Sans daigner répondre, elle déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, et repartit. En quittant la salle de gravité, elle lui lança avec un clin d'œil :

- A plus tard, mon prince.

Elle referma la porte d'un geste mesuré, descendit les quelques marches… et tomba assise dans l'herbe, incapable de continuer. Tremblante, elle murmura la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Waou…

A l'intérieur, Végéta n'en menait pas plus large. Dès que Bulma fut partie, il se laissa glisser au sol, la tête dans les mains. Cette fille était… extraordinaire.

Il respira profondément, tachant de lutter contre les images qui lui revenaient à l'esprit, et se redressa lentement. Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne, maintenant. Il fallait qu'il sache si ce déferlement de sensations aurait, ou non, une influence sur son potentiel de combat. D'un geste déjà las, il enclencha les cibles.

------------------------------------

Ils dînèrent face à face dans la cuisine, les parents de Bulma étant absents.

Le prince était taciturne : non seulement son entraînement ne s'était pas mieux passé que d'habitude, mais il s'était même montré en dessous de tout. Partagé entre colère et incompréhension, il ne souffla pas mot du repas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Bulma n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Eh, Végéta, je te parle, là !

- Fous moi la paix, grogna-t-il.

- Tu es chez moi je te rappelle. Tu pourrais au moins te montrer aimable et courtois.

Un grognement agacé lui répondit.

Le prince, d'un geste brusque, voulut alors saisir un plat… et grimaça de douleur. Bulma écarquilla les yeux :

- Tu es blessé ?

- Mais non, ce n'est rien, une courbature ! Mais que… ?

La jeune femme s'était déjà levée et, après avoir fait le tour de la table, se plantant derrière Végéta, remonta d'un coup sec son t-shirt.

- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!?

- Une courbature, tu parles. Tu as l'omoplate brûlée, abruti. Il semblerait que les cibles aient gagné, aujourd'hui.

Il préféra ne pas répondre à la pointe de sarcasme dans la voix de la jeune femme. Celle-ci croisa les bras et le regarda sévèrement :

- Viens avec moi, il faut te soigner.

- Quoi ?? Mais c'est hors de…

- Et ne discute pas, tu ne vas faire que m'énerver davantage sinon.

Sans un mot de plus, elle gagna les escaliers. Le sayian grogna, hésita… et la suivit.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il entra dans la chambre de Bulma :

- Pourquoi tu m'amènes ici ?

- Pour te soigner, pardi. Enlève ton t-shirt et allonge toi.

Elle lui désignait son magnifique lit. Il écarquilla les yeux :

- Ici ?

- Ben oui, pas sur l'armoire gros bêta. Je reviens.

Sans un mot, elle gagna la salle de bain, et revint avec un tube de crème anti-brûlure. Végéta était toujours debout, immobile, indécis. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches :

- Les draps sont propres, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ??

- Tenter d'apaiser la brûlure, cela ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil méfiant puis, de mauvaise grâce et non sans une autre grimace de douleur, il passa son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, ôta ses baskets et s'allongea sur le dos. Troisième grimace de douleur.

Bulma haussa un sourcil, consternée :

- Et je soigne ton dos comment si tu t'allonges comme ça ? Retourne toi, et plus vite que ça, je n'ai pas toute la nuit moi…

Elle faillit ajouter « _j'ai vraiment besoin de repos _» mais sa fierté l'arrêta à temps. Le Prince sembla réfléchir puis, les lèvres serrées de colère, se tourna pour se retrouver sur le ventre. Bulma enleva à son tour ses chaussures et grimpa sur le lit. Le Prince se redressa immédiatement, suspicieux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ??

- Je m'installe pour te passer de la crème, répondit-elle en voulant s'asseoir sur ses reins.

La main de Végéta sur sa gorge l'arrêta. A moitié redressé, il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de la jeune femme, tachant d'y trouver un éclair de traîtrise. Elle murmura le plus calmement possible :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

- Tu es bien trop sûre de toi.

- Peut-être. Entre temps, après deux ans à vivre sous le même toit, je crois que je mérite un peu plus de confiance, moi.

Il l'observa à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas crié, pas bougé. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle attendait calmement qu'il libère sa gorge, sans baisser ses yeux bleus.

Après tout… que risquait-il ? Quel mal pouvait-elle lui faire ? Elle n'avait pas tort, en deux ans, elle ne l'avait jamais trahi.

Il relâcha son étreinte et s'allongea à nouveau, attendant la suite, mal à l'aise.

Quand Bulma s'assit sur le bas des reins du sayian, elle le sentit se tendre sous elle. Elle sourit pour elle-même : le Prince Végéta allongé, vulnérable, entre les mains d'une terrienne. Elle se sentait fière… non, pas fière. Presque émue, en fait.

Elle fit couler la crème dans ses paumes, et annonça doucement pour éviter toute surprise :

- Je vais te passer de la crème sur la brûlure. Cela sera un tout petit peu sensible au début, mais après la douleur s'apaisera.

Il grogna, elle prit cela pour un assentiment, et posa doucement ses mains sur le dos offert.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle le massait toujours. La crème avait pénétré depuis longtemps, mais elle continuait de pétrir savamment son dos, son cou, ses épaules. Elle sentait rouler sous ses doigts fins les muscles puissants, à présent totalement relâchés. Elle risqua un œil sur le côté : Végéta avait fermé les yeux, sa tête reposant sur ses avant-bras, et… oui, c'était un sourire. Un sourire fin de satisfaction, de plaisir. Bulma susurra :

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Il grogna :

- Non, je veux que tu te taises, c'est tout.

Elle sourit à son tour, et continua de caresser savamment son corps à la fois sculpté et meurtri par les longues journées d'entraînement.

Elle voulait profiter de ce moment d'intimité. Elle savait déjà, inconsciemment, qu'ils seraient très rares, et très précieux.


	8. Chapter 8

Il était reparti, ce soir là, bien plus tard. Il s'était levé, s'était rhabillé, et avait quitté la pièce sans un mot, sans un regard.

Bulma l'avait suivi des yeux, et avait poussé un soupir quand la porte de sa chambre s'était refermée, la laissant seule dans son immense chambre. Elle avait remonté les draps sur son corps nu, et s'était immédiatement laissée glisser dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Les semaines se remirent à passer, mais elles étaient à présent ponctuées par des corps à corps passionnés entre les deux amants. Leurs rapports restaient sinon les mêmes, bien que moins tendus. Végéta n'appelait quasiment plus jamais Bulma autrement que par son prénom, et s'était même déjà surpris à le murmurer durant leurs ébats. La jeune femme, elle, se montrait moins acerbe dans ses remarques. Elle évitait de lui envoyer des piques sur sa race éteinte, ou sur Goku. Elle ne voulait plus le blesser, juste le titiller parfois encore.

Ils avaient eu une dernière altercation, un soir où Bulma s'était elle glissée dans la chambre du sayian. Elle l'avait trouvé assis sur la balustrade de son balcon, observant la nuit étoilée. Quand elle avait pénétré sur la terrasse, il avait demandé sèchement :

- Qui t'a permis de venir dans mes quartiers ?

Piquée au vif, elle avait répliqué :

- Tu viens bien dans ma chambre quand ça te chante !

- C'est normal, c'est quand j'ai envie de toi.

- Et si moi, j'ai envie de toi, là, tout de suite ?

Il avait regardé la jeune femme, sidéré :

- Mais c'est à moi de décider ! Pas à toi.

Bulma avait lentement serré les poings, rouge de colère :

- Attends, pour qui me prends-tu là ?? Que tu sois prince ou pas, moi en tous cas je ne suis pas une catin ! Je ne suis pas offerte à ta disposition quand bon te chante ! Et si je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite, tu le fais, point !

Végéta l'avait regardée, surpris. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi en colère. Et il avait instinctivement compris pourquoi elle l'était : il l'avait blessée dans son orgueil.

L'orgueil. Ce qu'ils partageaient… entre autres.

Alors il avait souri et était descendu de la balustrade avec une grâce féline :

- Et tu comptes m'y forcer comment, exactement ?

Elle avait souri à son tour et, dans un mouvement d'une insupportable sensualité, avait fait glisser les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit, qui était tombée à ses pieds.

Le sayian avait alors cessé de sourire, devant la vision de cette superbe jeune femme, offerte, nue dans la lueur pâle des étoiles. L'instant suivant, elle s'était retrouvée plaquée contre le mur de la chambre par le corps puissant du Prince qui l'embrassait éperdument.

Elle avait, bien plus tard, quitté la chambre à son tour. C'était un accord tacite, une loi. Il ne passerait pas la nuit avec elle, jamais. Alors elle s'était, une fois de plus, retrouvée seule, dans sa chambre de jeune fille, à serrer son oreiller contre elle.

----------------------------

Monsieur Brief remonta ses lunettes et observa la scène : Végéta venait de quitter la salle de gravité et s'épongeait le front avec sa serviette. Bulma, elle, sortait à peine de la maison pour se rendre au labo, et suspendit un instant son pas quand elle aperçut le sayian. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard rapide, à peine un coup d'œil. Pourtant la tension dans l'air était soudain presque palpable entre eux. Végéta repartit s'entraîner, Bulma passa d'un pas nonchalant, gratifiant son père d'un petit signe de la main. Le vieil homme soupira :

- Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Végéta et notre petite Bulma.

- Oh ? Tu crois ? demanda son épouse en lui servant une assiette de gâteaux.

- Je crains que oui.

- Ahlala, notre petite Bulma, quel succès elle a ! Elle tient ça de sa maman ! Ce gentil Yamsha d'abord, et maintenant ce séduisant Végéta !

Monsieur Brief ne répondit pas. Il était inquiet pour sa petite fille. Il estimait Végéta, sincèrement. Il avait appris à le connaître, à l'apprécier. Il l'avait vu changer, s'adoucir légèrement.

Légèrement. Car il y avait encore trop d'ombre en lui, trop de souffrance et de violence. Et Monsieur Brief, même s'il savait que sa fille était bien assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même, ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'elle en souffre un jour.

Et ce jour vint.

-------------------------------

Végéta était fatigué, ce soir là. Et contrarié. Son entraînement n'avançait pas comme il le souhaitait, n'avançait plus. Il était arrivé au maximum des possibilités gravitationnelles de sa salle d'entraînement. Il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de son objectif, il sentait son énergie augmenter, prête à lui permettre d'atteindre le stade de super guerrier. Mais il ne se passait rien. Il restait à cette frontière désespérante depuis bientôt des semaines.

Il s'était retrouvé devant la chambre de Bulma sans même y penser vraiment, c'était plus… une douce habitude qu'une véritable envie, à présent.

Il frappa, s'apprêta à entrer… mais la réponse de Bulma ne vint pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il frappa plus fort. La voix de la jeune femme lui parvint :

- Entre.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, et fut surpris de la trouver déjà plongée dans l'obscurité. Bulma travaillait souvent tard à relire des dossiers dans son lit. Il devina sa forme étendue sous les draps. Il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit, observant le visage fatigué de la jeune femme :

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Elle se redressa doucement et s'appuya sur les coussins :

- Si, je suis juste… fatiguée.

Elle lui sourit cependant sensuellement :

- Mais bon, si tu insistes, hein…

Il glissa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme… mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Elle avait vraiment l'air épuisée depuis quelques temps, en fait. Et là, en plus, il venait de la réveiller dans son premier sommeil. Quelque chose le retint de fondre sur ses lèvres, comme il le faisait habituellement pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous deux. Il grogna :

- Mouai, on verra quand tu seras un peu plus réveillée, là tu risquerais de tomber évanouie ou pire.

- Eh oh, tu n'es pas SI BON que ça, hein ! répondit-elle, amusée.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit le Prince ôter ses baskets et se glisser à côté d'elle sous les draps. Elle ne dit pas un mot, trop surprise et heureuse de ce geste d'intimité. Elle se décala vers lui, posant sa tête sur son torse, le visage au creux de son épaule. Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre à tout rompre quand Végéta passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la calant contre lui. Immobile, il regardait le mur en face. Elle murmura :

- Tu es soucieux ?

- Non.

- Vous mentez, Majesté !

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres fines du Prince. Il hésita… puis répondit :

- Je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive plus… à progresser. J'y suis presque pourtant, je le sens !

Buma ne dit rien. Elle le savait déjà. Voilà presque des semaines qu'il avait atteint le point culminant de son entraînement, et il ne se passait toujours rien. La réaction du Prince l'étonnait, l'inquiétait même. Elle se serait attendue à ce qu'il explose de colère, de rage contre lui-même. Et non, pas du tout. Il était… abattu. Son attitude en cet instant le prouvait ; ils étaient là, l'un contre l'autre, calmes, partageant une intimité et une chaleur que, quelques heures encore, Bulma n'aurait jamais cru possibles.

La voix de Végéta s'éleva à nouveau :

- Ils y parviennent tous, sauf moi.

- Qui ça tous ?

- Cet imbécile de Carot, et ce guerrier dont il n'a rien voulu nous dire !

Bulma se mordit la lèvre. L'image des deux hommes face à face dans le désert, deux ans plus tôt, lui revint à l'esprit. Goku, toujours plus puissant, qui pouvait maintenant atteindre le niveau de super guerrier quand bon lui semblait ; la blessure narcissique avait du être immense pour Végéta, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Sans parler de leur incompréhension à tous devant l'intervention miraculeuse de ce mystérieux et superbe jeune homme, qui avait refusé de dévoiler son identité. Un sayian. Un sayian de même puissance que Goku, qui avait en quelques minutes réussi à vaincre Freezer et son père ! Il les avait tous intrigués, avec son histoire de futur apocalyptique. Et c'était à cause de ses propos que tous travaillaient si durement depuis lors ; enfin bon, elle savait que l'entraînement de Végéta, lui, avait surtout pour but éternel de vaincre un jour Goku…

Le sourire doux du jeune homme lui revint à l'esprit. Ses yeux pâles, ses longs cheveux mauves… Il émanait de lui à la fois une puissance gigantesque et une parfaite mesure. Ils s'étaient tous demandé qui il était, mais seuls Goku et Piccolo connaissaient son identité, tout en refusant à leur tour de la dévoiler… Elle avait vu une certaine ressemblance avec Végéta, mais celui-ci avait nié le connaître ou avoir d'autres membres de sa famille encore en vie. Un mystère de plus, et surtout, un sujet de contrariété de plus pour le Prince sayian. Elle soupira.

- Ah, oui, soupira-t-elle. Bon, pour Goku, j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi te répondre. Et puis je me doute que de toutes façons, tu te ficherais éperdument de ce que je pourrais dire.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres fines du Prince. Elle continua :

- Mais pour ce jeune homme, il a dit venir du futur. Peut-être aura-t-on alors d'autres techniques d'entraînement, ou que sais-je, qui permettront d'atteindre plus rapidement le stade de super guerrier. Mon père a créé la salle d'entraînement, mais peut-être que, dans quelques années, on aura bien mieux à proposer !

- Mouai… grogna le Prince.

Elle le regarda : lui aussi était fatigué. Moralement fatigué. Son but lui échappait, et elle savait combien cela lui tenait à cœur. Elle voulait tellement qu'il l'atteigne, qu'il parvienne à ce qu'il s'était fixé. Elle n'était pas inquiète pour Goku, il saurait maîtriser Végéta. Mais Bulma souffrait maintenant elle aussi de l'échec de son Prince ; car c'était bien un échec qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Végéta avait rejeté sa tête en arrière sur les épais coussins, observant le plafond d'un œil terne, plongé dans ses pensées. D'un geste absent il caressait maintenant le dos de Bulma du bout des doigts. Elle se blottit davantage contre lui, sentant une douce torpeur l'envahir. Elle murmura :

- Pour moi, tu seras toujours le meilleur. Tu es mon Prince.

Il ne réagit pas, laissant son cœur se réchauffer à ces paroles de réconfort. C'était presque… les premières qu'il entendait de sa vie. La première fois que quelqu'un s'en remettait à lui sans qu'il l'y ait contraint par la force ou par son rang. Elle le voulait, et c'était tout. Elle n'y était pas obligée, elle l'avait choisi. Lui.

Sur cette pensée étrange, il ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte et glissa à son tour dans un sommeil profond.

-----------------------------

Bulma se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit noire. La première impression qui s'insinua au travers le brouillard de l'endormissement fut celle de sécurité, et de chaleur. Blottie sur le côté, recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle reposait dans un cocon de bien-être.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle réalisa pourquoi.

Végéta était là. Il était resté, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas fait l'amour, et il dormait près d'elle. Contre elle. Le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse, il l'avait enserrée dans ses bras puissants. Il avait blotti son visage dans sa nuque gracile, elle sentait le souffle lent et chaud de sa respiration dans son cou.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot, mais une larme de joie coula sur sa joue pâle. Elle s'efforça de rester parfaitement immobile, pour ne surtout pas réveiller son Prince endormi. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, se laissant baigner par ce bonheur intense et inespéré. Elle crut que tout avait changé, et se rendormit avec cette idée, bouleversée et heureuse.

Elle avait tort.

---------------------------------

Peu de temps après, Végéta s'éveilla à son tour dans les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant en une fraction de seconde où il se trouvait.

La peau contre la sienne était celle de Bulma. Le parfum qui l'enveloppait était celui de Bulma. Le corps mince pressé tendrement contre le sien était celui de Bulma. Et lui, Végéta, le Prince, l'unique héritier du peuple le plus puissant de l'univers, reposait dans la couche de cette femme, blotti contre elle, la serrant dans ses bras.

Son estomac se serra violemment, sa fierté rejetant d'un seul coup toute tentation de bien-être.

Cela n'allait pas du tout. Tout était… tellement faux. Cela n'était pas lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Il ne fallait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Une voix intérieure vint siffler à son oreille, perfide : _« C'est cela… c'est à cause de cela… C'est à cause d'elle, à cause de ces terriens. Ils te changent, ils t'amollissent, ils t'apprivoisent… Tu n'arriveras à rien avec eux… Ils te freinent, ils ne veulent pas que tu y arrives… Seule la colère fait progresser, la rage de vaincre…. Pars pendant qu'il est temps !! »_

Il posa une dernière fois les yeux sur la jeune femme endormie, souriante, contre lui. L'idée de la tuer, là, maintenant, passa dans l'esprit du sayian. Il leva sa main, visant du tranchant le cou délicat de Bulma. Il resta un instant immobile, ne pouvant détacher son regard de cette vision de calme, de beauté, de paix.

Il ferma le poing et grinça des dents, fou de rage.

Il ne pouvait pas. Ils l'avaient rendu faible, il en avait la preuve. Il ne pouvait plus.

Se détachant d'un geste rapide et souple du corps de Bulma, il se leva d'un bond.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte se refermait sur lui.

La jeune femme, souriant toujours dans son sommeil, se retourna, et continua de dormir.

------------------------------

Quand Bulma descendit, quelques heures plus tard, elle trouva son père assis dans la cuisine, l'air sombre. Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit tristement :

- Végéta n'est pas à son entraînement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle s'était réveillée seule, mais cela ne l'avait absolument pas étonnée vue l'heure tardive, et elle était persuadée que le sayian travaillait déjà depuis des heures. Elle sentit une sueur glacée courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais demanda calmement :

- Ah. Et où est-il ?

Son père secoua la tête.

Elle sentait une angoisse sourdre en elle comme un poison. Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide et gagna sans attendre l'aile des invités. Elle se figea à l'entrée du couloir : la porte de la chambre de Végéta était grande ouverte.

Elle s'appuya un instant contre le mur, et avança doucement. Elle savait. Elle savait déjà. Tout son être le lui hurlait.

La chambre était vide, les placards ouverts. Seuls restaient les quelques vêtements terriens qu'elle lui avait achetés et qu'il portait occasionnellement.

Il était redevenu le sayian, le Prince Végéta.

Et il était parti, peut-être pour toujours.

Bulma ferma les yeux sous la douleur et la rage qui éclataient en elle. Comment avait-elle pu être si idiote ? Comment avait-elle pu y croire ? Elle l'avait toujours su, il n'avait rien promis après tout, et elle-même n'avait rien demandé. Alors comment avait-elle pu se montrer si stupide, pour croire qu'il aurait besoin d'elle un jour ?

La première nausée la prit à cet instant exact. Portant sa main à sa bouche, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain vide, et laissa son estomac se tordre de spasmes au-dessus des toilettes.


	9. Chapter 9

La première fois que Végéta sentit sa présence, ce fut extrêmement fugitif. Une impression plus qu'une réelle sensation. Il arrêta son entraînement et ferma les yeux, concentrant son ki. Plus rien. Il devait avoir rêvé, il avait forcément rêvé.

Mais cela se reproduisit, plusieurs fois, en l'espace de quelques mois. Une énergie si faible qu'il la sentait à peine, et perdait sa trace dès qu'il essayait de se concentrer dessus.

Ce n'était pas Goku, ni Gohan, ni ce mystérieux jeune guerrier : leurs énergies étaient des milliers de fois plus puissantes que celle-ci. Mais c'était pourtant un sayian. Il y avait, quelque part sur cette misérable planète, un autre sayian.

Il guettait maintenant cette énergie, si faible, si fragile qu'elle lui échappait au bout de quelques secondes. Il s'interrompait en plein entraînement pour essayer de l'identifier, de la situer. Il était lui-même loin de tout, dans une zone aride et désertique. Il s'était cru tranquille, jusque là. Il avait pu s'entraîner quasiment nuit et jour, et à sa plus grande satisfaction ses efforts portaient leurs fruits, il s'était remis à progresser. Sa force augmentait, encore, de jour en jour. Il la puisait dans sa solitude, dans sa rage, dans sa jalousie. Dans son manque, aussi.

Mais la carapace qui s'était craquelée ces deux dernières années était revenue, plus rigide et impénétrable que jamais.

Il fallait cependant qu'il sache à qui appartenait cette énergie, qui se faisait chaque jour plus puissante, même s'il avait encore le plus grand mal à l'isoler.

Un jour, enfin, il y parvint. Bloquant sa concentration sur cette flamme vacillante, il partit sur le champ.

Il la perdit en chemin, et faillit plusieurs fois faire demi-tour, furieux. Mais, à mesure qu'il avançait, il la perçut enfin de mieux en mieux. A sa plus grande stupéfaction, il réalisa qu'il venait d'atteindre la ville où se trouvait Capsule Corp.

Il perdit à nouveau le signal, trop faible au milieu de la foule de la grande cité.

Elle devait savoir, cette femme devait savoir. S'il y avait un sayian dans cette cité, elle serait forcément au courant.

Végéta ne se posa même pas la question de savoir s'il serait le bienvenue à Capsule Corp : il s'en moquait éperdument. Il atterrit au milieu de la propriété peu après le coucher du soleil et, avisant immédiatement la lumière allumée dans le laboratoire, entra sans frapper.

Monsieur Brief leva la tête de ses recherches, écarquilla les yeux, et balbutia :

- Vé.. Végéta !

- Où est-elle ? Où est la fille ?

Le père de Bulma soupira : le Prince était redevenu aussi désagréable qu'aux premiers jours de son arrivée sur Terre. Il se contenta de répondre :

- Bulma n'est pas ici ce soir, elle donne une conférence de presse, sa première depuis des mois, pour l'ouverture d'une de nos filiales.

- Je dois la voir, maintenant.

- Je vais vous indiquer l'endroit, mais s'il vous plait, changez-vous au moins, pour essayer de… passer un peu inaperçu.

Le prince baissa les yeux vers sa combinaison de combat, pleine de poussière. Il grinça des dents :

- D'accord. Maintenant dites moi où elle est.

- Je crois que vos anciens vêtements n'ont pas bougé de votre ancienne chambre. Et voici un carton d'invitation, qui vous permettra d'entrer sans avoir à … frapper quelqu'un.

Le prince lui arracha le carton des doigts et partit sans un mot. Monsieur Brief se leva, soudain fatigué. Il éteignit le laboratoire et retourna dans la maison principale ; sa femme était sur le seuil :

- Mais… C'est ce cher Végéta que je viens de voir passer, non ??

- Oui, il a besoin de voir Bulma, je lui ai indiqué où il la trouverait.

- Il est au courant ?

- Je ne crois pas, je ne sais pas.

- Ah. Il va être surpris alors.

Monsieur Brief murmura :

- Oui. Beaucoup de monde va être surpris. Mais elle a choisi.

------------------------------

Végéta avait profité du confort de son ancienne chambre pour prendre une douche rapide, puis il s'envola vers la salle de réception où devait avoir lieu la conférence de presse. Il atterrit à quelques dizaines de mètres, et fit le reste en marchant d'un pas rapide. Il savait qu'il touchait au but : le ki augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Il tendit son carton d'un geste agacé, furieux d'avoir à attendre pour interroger Bulma. La personne qui gérait les entrées et les cartes de presse le détailla, surpris : qui était donc cet inconnu en jean sombre, t-shirt noir et veste de cuir, au milieu de tous ces journalistes sur leur 31 ??

Végéta grinça des dents :

- Quoi ? Un problème ?

Sous l'intensité de son regard, l'homme recula d'un pas :

- Non non Monsieur, votre invitation est en règle, je vous en prie, entrez ! La conférence est sur le point de commencer.

Végéta suivit les retardataires jusque dans la salle de presse du siège financier de la Corp. L'endroit était comble, et il renonça à aller chercher Bulma dès maintenant : il aurait certainement du dans ce cas régler leur compte à un bon nombre de personnes pour parvenir jusqu'à elle, et tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était avoir une explication discrète le plus tôt possible et pouvoir repartir s'entraîner. Tous les journalistes se pressaient vers l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait le pupitre où l'héritière de la Corp répondrait tout à l'heure aux questions.

Le Prince s'adossa au mur du fond de la salle, croisa les bras, et se mit lui aussi à attendre, doutant de pouvoir patienter plus de quelques minutes dans cet environnement détestable. Il tendit l'oreille à une conversation près de lui :

- … in extremis à avoir l'autorisation.

- Ben tu m'étonnes, une conférence de Bulma Brief, ça vaut de l'or. Ça fait des mois qu'elle n'est plus apparue en public.

- Ouai, enfin bon, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ce coup-là.

- Moi, personnellement, je m'en fous complètement de la création de leur super filiale.

- Ah bon ? Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- Je branche le magnéto… et je me rince l'œil sur la fille !!!

Les trois journalistes rirent grassement de la bonne blague de leur collègue.

Végéta ressentit, l'espace d'un instant, le désir impérieux de leur broyer le visage entre ses poings. Il haussa les épaules : ridicule, il s'en moquait complètement de cette terrienne.

Un attaché de presse apparut sur l'estrade et demanda le silence, qui se fit :

- Mademoiselle Brief va répondre à vos questions. Vous disposez de trente minutes.

Végéta soupira : il devrait attendre encore trente minutes pour savoir !!!!

A cet instant, Bulma parut sur le côté de l'estrade, qu'elle traversa d'un pas tranquille.

Les quelques murmures qui persistaient disparurent dans la seconde. Toute la salle, immobile dans un silence de mort, avait les yeux braqués sur la robe noire moulante de la jeune femme, qui ne cachait rien de ses six mois de grossesse.

Le Prince resta parfaitement figé, pétrifié.

Bulma, souriante et parfaitement à l'aise, déclara :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir. Je suis prête à répondre à vos questions.

Une forêt de bras tendus se leva immédiatement. Bulma en désigna un. La journaliste en question hésita un instant, puis se lança :

- Mademoiselle Brief, permettez-nous tout d'abord de vous transmettre toutes nos félicitations pour… cet heureux évènement à venir.

- Merci.

La jeune milliardaire n'était absolument pas déstabilisée ; elle savait parfaitement comment se déroulerait la conférence, elle l'avait elle-même programmée, pour ne pas risquer que les journaux people soient une fois de plus les premiers à annoncer les pires bêtises.

- Saurons-nous qui est l'heureux futur père ?

_L'heureux futur père_… Le cœur de Bulma se serra légèrement, mais rien dans son visage ou sa voix ne trahit son amertume :

- Non. De toutes façons il est parfaitement inconnu de vous, et souhaite le rester. Ma vie privée restera, comme avant, du domaine du confidentiel.

- Est-ce un employé de la Corp ?

- Un ami d'enfance ?

Les questions commençaient à fuser, Bulma les arrêta en levant la main.

Végéta remarqua malgré lui que, sur un simple geste de la jeune femme, tous s'étaient à nouveau tu.

Elle annonça calmement :

- Je ne répondrai plus qu'à des questions sur l'entreprise de mon père. Continuons la conférence.

Un murmure de déception parcourut l'assemblée, mais personne n'osa la contredire. Les mains se levèrent à nouveau, et la conférence reprit.

Alors que vingt minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, Végéta n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne percevait plus le brouhaha de la pièce. Il regardait, hypnotisé, le ventre rond de la jeune femme.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra sur l'énergie qui émergeait d'elle ; il pouvait percevoir une résonance entre celle-ci et son propre ki, comme une harmonie. Elle était enceinte de lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Sur l'estrade, Bulma fronça soudain les sourcils. Interrompant les questions sous le prétexte de boire un peu d'eau, elle tenta de se concentrer sur cette sensation étrange qui émanait soudain de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Mue par une intuition, elle leva les yeux vers l'assemblée.

Et elle le vit. Malgré la lumière braquée sur l'estrade, malgré la foule de journalistes pressée devant elle, elle reconnut immédiatement cette silhouette tout en force et en puissance, adossée seule, à l'écart, au fond de la salle.

Instinctivement, elle porta la main sur son ventre, d'où rayonnait une douce et chaude énergie.

Le temps sembla un instant suspendu alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient enfin.

Lui dans l'ombre, elle dans la lumière.

Puis Bulma se pencha vers le micro et annonça d'un ton sans appel :

- La conférence de presse est terminée, bonsoir à tous.

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu et l'attaché de presse la remplaçait au pied levé.

- Que s'est-il passé ??

- Mademoiselle Brief a-t-elle fait un malaise ??

- Le bébé va bien ??

Végéta ne savait pas exactement quoi faire. Un homme apparut alors près de lui :

- Mademoiselle Brief vous attend, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le prince, surpris, acquiesça. En passant devant les quatre hommes de toute à l'heure, il entendit les propos de l'un d'entre eux qui rangeait son appareil photo :

- La vache, j'aimerais quand même bien avoir qui a eu le bol de se taper un canon pareil…

L'instant d'après, l'homme en question se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, soulevé de terre, l'avant bras du sayian dangereusement pressé sur sa gorge :

- Tu reparles d'elle comme ça une seule fois, tu repenses à elle comme ça une seule fois, et je te tue. Très douloureusement.

Puis Végéta disparut à la suite du garde du corps de Bulma. Le journaliste, blanc comme un linge, s'effondra au sol en se tenant la gorge sans parvenir à reprendre sa respiration. La scène n'avait pas duré plus de trois secondes. Son collègue balbutia :

- Mais… c'était qui ce type ??

- Aucune idée…

---------------------------

Végéta, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, suivit l'homme à l'extérieur de l'immeuble par une porte arrière. Une luxueuse berline noire attendait. On lui ouvrit la porte arrière et, après une hésitation, le sayian pénétra à l'intérieur. Deux banquettes se faisaient face, séparées du chauffeur par une vitre teintée. Sur l'une d'elle, Bulma était installée et elle regarda le prince s'asseoir face à elle.

La porte se referma, et la voiture décolla, glissant doucement vers Capsule Corp.

Les deux anciens amants échangèrent un regard glacial.

Le prince désigna le ventre de la jeune femme d'un mouvement du menton méprisant :

- Comment as-tu osé faire cela ?

- Nous avons fait cela tous les deux, je te rappelle.

- Tu m'as piégé, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Végéta. Je n'avais rien prémédité, et tu aurais pu également y songer.

Le sayian se renfrogna, furieux. Il n'aurait jamais du faire confiance à cette femme, jamais.

- Pourquoi étais-tu ici ce soir ? demanda Bulma.

- Je cherchais la source de son ki, je me demandais ce qui se passait. Maintenant je sais, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Bulma se mordit la lèvre :

- C'est ton enfant aussi, tu peux être là pour lui ou elle, si tu le souhaites.

- C'est un garçon.

Elle écarquilla les yeux :

- Mais comment… ?

- Je le sens, c'est tout, à son ki.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblèrent de rage :

- Merci, je voulais avoir la surprise, tu viens encore une fois de tout gâcher.

- Je me moque totalement de toi et de vos coutumes ridicules.

Elle le regarda plus attentivement et son cœur se serra : il disait vrai. Il s'en moquait. D'elle, du bébé. Cela ne l'atteignait plus, il était à nouveau celui qu'elle avait rencontré et détesté des années auparavant.

Mais le visage de la jeune femme ne trahit pas le désespoir qui commençait à l'envahir et elle annonça d'une voix calme :

- Très bien. Je te dis juste que je suis prête à te laisser une place dans sa vie, si tu le souhaites.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris :

- Et pourquoi voudrais-je avoir quelque chose à faire avec ce… bâtard ?

Elle reçut la réplique comme une gifle mais ne cilla pas. Elle articula le plus calmement qu'elle put :

- Parce que c'est sûrement le seul enfant que tu auras jamais. Et il n'est certainement pas un bâtard. Il est mon fils, je l'élèverai comme tel, il héritera du nom et de la fortune des Brief. Si tu veux le voir, tu le pourras, sauf si tu lui fais le moindre mal, et j'en serai seul juge. Maintenant, va-t-en.

Elle avait posé une main protectrice sur son ventre rond. Elle appuya de l'autre sur un bouton de la voiture :

- Arrêtez-vous.

La voiture stoppa. Bulma détourna les yeux pour ne plus croiser le regard glacé de Végéta, qui sortit sans un mot. On referma la porte et la berline repartit.

Le Prince la regarda à peine, et s'envola dans la nuit.

A l'intérieur de la voiture, alors que les premières larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles, Bulma murmura pour elle-même, ses deux mains sur son ventre :

- J'avais tort Végéta, quand je disais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal.


	10. Chapter 10

Il contourna le bâtiment qu'il connaissait si bien. C'était étrange de revenir ici, surtout… pour ça. Il la vit immédiatement, à demi allongée sur une chaise longue sous un parasol.

Il se figea. C'était donc vrai.

Bulma sentit une présence, et tourna la tête vers lui. Elle sourit et releva ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de sa tête :

- Salut Yamsha.

Il avança lentement vers elle, incapable de détourner les yeux du ventre proéminent sous la robe de bain de soleil. Elle fit un geste pour se redresser mais il leva la main pour l'arrêter :

- Ne bouge pas Bulma.

Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et déposa une bise sur la joue de la jeune femme, puis s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Un silence pesant s'installa. Bulma souriait doucement, sachant qu'il fallait qu'il se remette du choc. Elle dit simplement :

- Cela me fait plaisir de te voir.

- Moi aussi.

- Une raison particulière ?

- Je voulais… savoir si ce que tout le monde racontait était vrai.

- Ah. Tu as ta réponse, je crois.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il.

Il hésita un instant, mal à l'aise, puis se jeta à l'eau :

- Et est-ce que… j'aurai le droit de savoir qui est l'heureux père ?

- Je pense… Je pense que oui. D'ailleurs tu le connais.

Une lueur d'incertitude passa dans les yeux du jeune guerrier, et la jeune femme se dépêcha d'ajouter :

- Non, ce n'est pas toi, Yamsha !!

- Ah ! soupira-t-il. Un instant je me suis demandé si j'avais toujours la notion du temps…

Bulma eut un sourire légèrement nerveux, et baissa les yeux. Elle murmura d'une voix cependant calme :

- C'est Végéta le père.

Yamsha accusa le choc, livide. Il regardait la jeune femme, pétrifié. Soudain il fronça les sourcils et ferma les poings, tremblant de rage :

- Attends, ne me dis pas qu'il t'a… enfin…. Que tu n'étais pas…

- J'étais parfaitement consentante, ne t'inquiète pas !

Bulma avait posé la main sur le bras de Yamsha pour tenter d'apaiser la colère qu'elle sentait en lui. Elle n'y parvint que partiellement. Consterné, il balbutia :

- Mais… Mais comment… Mais pourquoi…

- Il me plaisait. Vraiment. Nous avons eu une liaison, après que toi et moi ayons rompu.

- Après que TU aies rompu, Bulma, rappela Yamsha d'une voix sèche.

Elle ne répondit pas. Un sourire amer se dessina sur les traits de son ancien petit ami :

- Alors j'avais raison en fait, quand je te reprochais de trop t'intéresser à lui.

- Je n'en avais pas conscience à ce moment-là, je te le promets. Il n'a rien à voir avec notre rupture.

- Et tu es réalise qui il est ?

- Ecoute…

Yamsha vibrait de colère, d'incompréhension :

- Il m'a TUÉ Bulma ! Lui et son copain, ils m'ont TUÉ ! Et les autres aussi ! Ils…

- Il a changé ! s'écria-t-elle.

Puis, après un silence, elle murmura :

- Il n'est plus cet homme-là, les années qu'il a passées ici l'ont changé.

- Tu n'y crois même pas toi-même, railla Yamsha. Je te connais. Qui pourrait croire une bêtise pareille ? Pas toi Bulma, certainement pas toi, tu es bien trop intelligente pour cela.

- Piccolo a bien changé, lui, et…

- … et cela ne reproduira pas, pas avec Végéta en tous cas. Ce type est un monstre froid, je te rappelle qu'il a le sang de milliers de personnes sur ses mains !

- Il était au service de Freezer ! Il n'avait pas le choix ! répliqua-t-elle.

- … et à présent, son seul but dans la vie est de tuer ton meilleur ami, d'assassiner Goku !!

- Non, c'est faux, il s'entraîne pour vaincre les cyborgs dont le jeune homme a parlé, et…

- Tu l'aimes vraiment.

Bulma se tut. Yamsha venait de réaliser cela à voix haute, et contemplait la jeune femme avec une douleur immense dans le regard. Il murmura :

- Tu as rompu avec moi parce que je n'étais pas fidèle, et tu as eu raison. Mais lui… lui tu es prête à lui pardonner les pires crimes, les pensées les plus noires, les actes les plus innommables. Tu es… Tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui.

La jeune femme détourna le regard, ne sachant que dire, que penser. Yamsha avait raison, elle avait aimé Végéta, et, surtout, elle l'aimait toujours.

Elle l'aimerait toujours, en fait.

C'était bien au-delà de la logique la plus élémentaire, c'était à l'opposé de ce que tous ceux qu'elle aimait pourraient souhaiter pour elle. C'était en totale contradiction avec tout ce pour quoi ils s'étaient toujours battu. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Elle était même persuadée que les Boules de Cristal n'auraient rien pu faire contre cela !

Yamsha hocha la tête devant le silence de Bulma :

- Alors c'est cela. Tu es tombée amoureuse de… de Végéta.

Il semblait avoir du mal à prononcer le nom du Prince. Il plongea soudain à nouveau les yeux dans ceux de Bulma :

- Et où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, inspira profondément, et répondit :

- Il est parti.

- Parti ??

- Oui. Il a quitté Capsule Corp il y a des mois, pour s'entraîner seul.

- Mais… Mais il sait que tu es enceinte ? Il sait que tu portes son enfant ?

- Oui. Il est repassé une fois, je le lui ai dit.

- Et ??

- Et rien. Il est au courant, c'est tout. Il ne veut de toutes façons pas s'en occuper.

Yamsha, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, n'en revenait pas. La colère finit par le gagner à nouveau et il grinça des dents :

- L'immonde salaud…

- Ne dis pas cela. Nous n'avions rien prémédité, il ne m'avait rien promis, et je ne lui ai rien demandé. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour élever mon fils, de toutes façons.

Le jeune homme sembla se calmer à nouveau légèrement, la tristesse l'emportant sur l'indignation. Il sourit avec amertume :

- Tu n'as jamais vraiment besoin de personne, Bulma.

Elle répondit enfin à son sourire :

- On peut dire ça, oui.

Le guerrier soupira, et se passa la main dans les cheveux :

- Bon… Et donc c'est un garçon ?

- Oui. Il devrait naître d'ici deux mois à présent. Le labo est sans dessus dessous, mon père passe son temps à lui construire les gadgets les plus farfelus, et…

Il ne l'écoutait plus. « _Elle est heureuse _» réalisa Yamsha en regardant celle qu'il avait si longtemps aimée. Pas aussi bien qu'elle le méritait, certes, mais il l'avait vraiment aimée.

Il l'observa un instant alors que, étendue à l'ombre, sa main caressant d'un geste protecteur son ventre rond, elle parlait en souriant de l'arrivée du bébé, de ce qu'elle ferait avec lui, de l'impatience de ses parents…

Il demanda d'une voix à présent calme :

- Tu l'as dit aux autres ?

- Non, je ne leur ai pas parlé de ma grossesse, ni de ma relation avec Végéta. De toutes façons, je ne les ai pas revus depuis que toi et moi avons rompu, quasiment.

- Quand vas-tu leur annoncer ?

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant :

- Je ne sais pas, quand je les verrai je pense.

Yamsha acquiesça en souriant à son tour :

- Ça va leur faire un choc, crois-en mon expérience.

- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui aurai quelque chose de surprenant à raconter, et pas Son Goku ou un dieu quelconque !

- On peut voir ça comme ça, en effet, répondit-il avec une grimace. Bon, je vais te laisser, je vais aller… me défouler un peu, pour digérer la nouvelle !

Il se leva et déposa à nouveau un baiser sur la joue de Bulma :

- Prends soin de toi et du bébé. Je repasserai te voir ; si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

- Je sais, Yamsha. Merci.

Ils se sourirent, et le jeune homme s'éloigna avec un petit signe de la main.


	11. Chapter 11

- J'ai besoin du vaisseau spatial.

Bulma écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si elle avait rêvé.

- Bulma ! aboya-t-il.

Non, elle n'avait donc pas rêvé… Lentement, elle tourna la tête, et le vit dans l'encadrement de la porte du laboratoire.

Végéta avait les traits plus sévères que jamais, les bras croisés sur sa combinaison de guerrier de l'espace. Celle-ci était en piteux état, à cause sans doute à l'entraînement que le sayian s'était infligé depuis des mois. Des années, maintenant.

La jeune femme posa calmement son stylo. Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer, mais étrangement elle restait parfaitement calme à la vue du Prince. Elle s'y était préparée, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il reviendrait, quand il aurait besoin de quelque chose. Elle avait compris que ce ne serait pas pour les voir. Peut-être, un jour, tiendraient-ils une petite place dans l'esprit du Prince, mais pas maintenant. Elle le savait, elle l'acceptait. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne serait alors pas trop tard.

- Bonsoir Végéta. Comment vas-tu ?

Il leva une main agacée :

- Arrête tes politesses, dis moi si le vaisseau est encore en état, j'en ai assez de cette planète, je dois finir mon entraînement ailleurs.

- Il te reste à peine deux mois avant l'arrivée des cybogs, je te signale.

- Je sais ! C'est amplement suffisant.

Elle l'observa attentivement : non, il n'avait pas atteint son but, pas encore. L'impatience, la colère se lisaient sur chaque trait de son visage, dans la tension de chaque nerf. Elle se leva calmement et s'étira. Voilà des heures qu'elle travaillait sur l'ordinateur, attendant le moment du dernier biberon pour aller se coucher. Elle soupira :

- Tu es toujours aussi charmant je vois. Pour ton information, si tu veux quitter la Terre, il va te falloir attendre quelques jours…

- C'est hors de question !

- Et pourtant c'est comme ça ! répliqua-t-elle.

Végéta la foudroya du regard. Il avait oublié comment cette femme était capable de lui parler, combien il détestait cela, et combien il haïssait encore plus le fait qu'il n'arrivait jamais à avoir le dernier mot avec elle.

Elle continua tranquillement :

- Je disais donc que cela prendra quelques jours : le vaisseau n'a pas volé depuis que tu es revenu avec, on aura du travail pour le remettre en état. Disons une semaine.

- Une semaine ?!?

- C'est un minimum.

Il grinça des dents, mais acquiesça :

- Je viendrai le chercher dans une semaine exactement, ne sois pas en retard !

- Si j'ai deux minutes, je te ferai aussi une nouvelle tenue, là tu fais pitié mon pauvre Végéta.

- QUOI ? Comment oses-tu dire ça de ma tenue de guerrier ??

- C'est un fait, c'est tout, tu es incapable de prendre soin de tes affaires. Non mais regarde toi !

Il réalisa soudain que sa tenue était dans un état lamentable, sale, déchirée, noire de poussière. Même l'armure avait encaissé des chocs trop rudes et était à présent recouverte de fêlures et de marques de coups.

Bulma avait raison, encore une fois, et cela énervait le sayian au plus haut point. Ça et l'insupportable sourire ironique qui étirait les lèvres minces de la jeune femme. Il haussa les épaules :

- De toutes façons, il est impossible de faire une tenue comme celle-ci avec vos pitoyables moyens technologiques.

- C'est ça, on verra bien, répondit-elle sans cesser de sourire.

Végéta, s'apprêtant déjà à partir, fronça un instant les sourcils en notant soudain un changement chez la jeune femme ; les yeux du sayian s'arrêtèrent sur le ventre de Bulma, à nouveau plat.

La jeune femme avait suivi son regard, et se contenta d'annoncer :

- Ton fils est né il y a un mois, il s'appelle Trunk. Il dort, sa chambre est à côté de la mienne.

Le Prince haussa à nouveau les épaules et, tournant les talons, se dirigea vers la porte en déclarant froidement :

- Je reviens dans une semaine. Fais en sorte que tout soit prêt.

Bulma resta seule, bras croisés, dans le laboratoire, et soupira. Ce type était toujours aussi insupportable… et sexy.

---------------------------

Végéta était sur le point de s'envoler à nouveau… quand quelque chose le retint.

Il leva les yeux malgré lui vers le dôme de la maison des Brief, qui se découpait sur le ciel nocturne.

Il pouvait en effet sentir son ki. Il n'y avait même pas prêté attention en arrivant, bien trop désireux d'en finir au plus vite. Mais là, une fraction de seconde de concentration lui révéla sa présence.

Son énergie était à la fois d'une faiblesse presque risible… et d'une pureté étrange. Elle rayonnait avec calme et sérénité, là, à quelques mètres, derrière le mur de la demeure.

Un sayian… Un autre sayian.

Un bâtard, certes. Un odieux mélange de son sang de Prince et de celui de cette… terrienne.

Mais, il le sentait, c'est malgré tout le ki d'un sayian.

Végéta hésita… il devait repartir, retourner s'entraîner, s'éloigner au plus vite de ces maudits terriens. Mais une intense curiosité le retenait. Après tout, cela ne lui prendrait que quelques secondes…

Il s'éleva silencieusement vers la fenêtre, et la trouva entrouverte mais bloquée par le loquet. Il força silencieusement le battant, entra et se posa doucement sur le sol de la chambre.

L'endroit, comme le reste de la maison, était décoré avec goût et simplicité. Des murs bleu pâle, des meubles de bois clair, des dizaines de jouets au sol et sur les étagères. Végéta faillit d'ailleurs déraper sur une petite voiture qui glissa sous son pied, et jura tout bas. Car, étrangement, depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce, il s'efforçait sans même le réaliser de ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Un petit lit était adossé au mur. Végéta l'observa de loin, ne sachant soudain plus bien pourquoi il se trouvait là. Il avança lentement vers l'objet, écoutant la paisible respiration qui emplissait la pièce sinon totalement silencieuse.

Quand enfin il découvrit Trunk, il resta de longues secondes parfaitement immobile, les yeux écarquillés.

Le bébé était couché sur le dos, jambes écartées, dans son minuscule pyjama jaune pâle. Ses cheveux mauves auréolait son visage d'une douceur presque irréelle, et son ki rayonnait doucement. Ses longs cils tremblèrent un instant, et il serra ses petits poings, poussant un léger soupir dans son sommeil.

Le Prince sayian, figé, observait cet être si ridiculement minuscule et qui, pourtant, exerçait sur lui une étrange fascination.

Une peluche avait du glisser, et reposait à moitié sur le sommet du crâne de l'enfant. D'un geste machinal, Végéta glissa la main dans le berceau et repoussa doucement le jouet contre le tour de lit jaune paille. Il s'apprêtait à enlever sa main quand soudain, d'un mouvement d'une rapidité et d'une précision étonnante, Trunk saisit le doigt de Végéta.

Le Prince sentit son cœur se serrer presque douloureusement.

Là, dans le petit lit, Trunk tenait maintenant le doigt du sayian dans sa main minuscule, avec une force surprenante.

L'enfant avait ouvert les yeux d'un seul coup et posé sur le visage du Prince ses immenses pupilles claires. Les sourcils froncés, toute son attention instantanément concentrée sur Végéta, il dardait sur lui un regard d'une intensité presque insoutenable.

Le ki du tout jeune sayian rayonna plus intensément, et l'estomac du Prince se noua violemment : dans cet être minuscule, d'une faiblesse risible, c'était en fait une partie totalement inconnue de lui-même qu'il découvrait soudain.

Car c'était bien son fils. C'était son propre regard, si sombre, si pénétrant sous les sourcils froncés du bébé. C'était son énergie, son précieux ki qu'il sentait irradier de l'enfant. Leurs énergies semblaient vibrer, se répondre, se reconnaître, se fondre.

Le père et le fils restèrent immobiles plusieurs longues secondes, le regard noir du Végéta plongé dans les yeux clairs de Trunk, s'observant avec une même parfaite intensité, un même étonnement, une même curiosité.

Puis, lentement, l'enfant relâcha la pression sur le doigt de son père. Celui-ci dégagea sa main d'un geste d'une douceur dont il se serait cru incapable, et fit un pas en arrière.

Les longs cils de Trunk tremblèrent un instant, comme s'il voulait lutter déjà contre l'impérieux sommeil, puis ses paupières se fermèrent et il se rendormit.

Végéta, lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle court, observa encore son fils quelques instants, puis serra ses poings avec rage : c'était ridicule. Cet être dérisoire n'était rien après tout. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire, pas maintenant. Jamais en fait. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue son but, son unique but : atteindre le niveau de Super Guerrier pour vaincre Carot.

Luttant contre les émotions qui l'envahissaient et qui lui faisaient horreur, il se détourna et s'envola.

--------------------------------

Bulma regarda encore de longues secondes l'écran relié à la caméra de la chambre du bébé.

Elle sourit.

Tout n'était pas encore perdu.

--------------------------------

Végéta croyait avoir définitivement chassé de son esprit ces quelques minutes passées dans la chambre de Trunk. Il croisa à peine Bulma quand il revint chercher le vaisseau une semaine plus tard.

Le Prince ne sut jamais que c'était dans le regard de son fils, ce soir-là, qu'il avait puisé ce petit supplément d'âme qui, quelques jours plus tard, lui permit d'atteindre le niveau de Super Guerrier.


	12. Chapter 12

Végéta y était parvenu. Il était un super guerrier, ces trois années d'efforts et de sacrifices avaient finalement porté leurs fruits, et il avait atteint son but. Son premier but, tout du moins.

Cette première victoire avait décuplé sa force, sa puissance, son énergie.

Son orgueil.

Il revint sur Terre, triomphant, le parfum suave de la victoire déjà sur ses lèvres. Il avait hâte de se battre, de leur montrer, à tous ces misérables, ce qu'était un vrai super guerrier. Il avait surtout hâte d'en finir avec Goku, définitivement.

Son immense satisfaction avait balayé d'un coup tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs, tous ses sentiments. Il ne pensait plus à rien qu'à se battre, qu'à vaincre.

Il ne pensait plus à eux. Ils n'étaient rien que le symbole de ses faiblesses passées, une terrienne et un bâtard. Il les avait rayés de sa vie, inconsciemment, mais véritablement. L'arrogance et le mépris semblaient rayonner de lui comme cette toute nouvelle énergie, ce tout nouveau pouvoir.

Il était dorénavant parfaitement inaccessible à tout ce qui n'était pas pur désir de victoire.

Du moins le croyait-il.

Car si, dans son nouvel univers, une femme et un enfant ne signifiaient plus rien, un jeune guerrier, lui, y avait parfaitement sa place. Un jeune sayian. Son fils.

Le choc de la découverte fut terrible : « _Trunk_ », avait dit Piccolo.

Trunk… Ce jeune sayian, immobile dans l'air, ses sourcils froncés, ses cheveux mauves voletants autour de son visage… Ce guerrier du futur…

C'était son fils.

Deux émotions l'assaillirent tour à tour.

La fierté, fierté de constater la puissance de ce jeune homme, la force de son ki, la maîtrise de ses gestes. Fier de réaliser qu'il avait vaincu Freezer et son père en quelques minutes, à l'aide d'une technique quasi parfaite. Fier de sa haute stature, de ses traits décidés, de la prestance et du charisme inné du moindre de ses gestes.

Et la jalousie. Une terrible jalousie.

Végéta revenait pour triompher, pour vaincre les cyborgs puis Goku, afin qu'il ne reste plus que lui, le Prince des Guerriers de l'espace.

Mais voilà, ils n'étaient plus deux, mais trois.

Voilà que tous n'avaient plus d'yeux que pour ce magnifique guerrier, ce presque adolescent déjà si puissant. Déjà trop puissant.

Et surtout, si rempli de compassion et de gentillesse que Végéta en avait la nausée. Il était humain, bien trop humain pour prétendre au titre de sayian. Sa volonté de le suivre, de l'aider, de le conseiller, de le protéger, exaspérait le Prince.

Il trouvait un allié attentif au moment même où il n'aurait plus besoin de personne, jamais, et où il voulait en faire la démonstration à l'univers tout entier.

Trunk allait lui voler sa victoire, et il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Cela, et aussi la façon qu'avait le jeune homme de répéter sans cesse qu'ils devaient attendre Goku, que lui pourrait les sauver, venir à bout des cyborgs… Entendre son propre fils vouer un tel culte à son pire ennemi était insupportable.

---------------------------

Trunk, lui, était à présent partagé entre admiration… et colère.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que son père soit si fort, si respecté. Sa puissance décuplée, sa volonté d'acier, sa détermination forçaient l'admiration de tous... et la sienne en premier. Il était réellement le fils du Prince des Supers Guerriers. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, apprendre de lui, se battre à ses côtés. Tant de choses qui lui manquaient depuis si longtemps, tant de chose qu'il n'avait en fait jamais connues.

Bien sûr, il savait que son père n'était pas un saint, loin de là. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais caché que Végéta était un être sombre, orgueilleux et froid. Mais, des années après sa mort, elle l'aimait toujours, et pour Trunk c'était la preuve évidente du lien qui les unissait, de la force de leurs sentiments.

Il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir que ces sentiments étaient alors à sens unique.

Et puis tout avait basculé : l'avion de Bulma avait failli s'écraser et, ne fussent les extraordinaires réflexes du jeune homme, sa mère et l'enfant qu'il était alors seraient morts sur le coup.

Là, à cet instant précis, alors qu'il venait de leur sauver la vie… il réalisa que son père n'était pas à ses côtés. Il avait levé ses yeux bleus vers le ciel, pour découvrir Végéta, immobile, ses yeux noirs toujours fixés sur le cyborg.

Son père n'avait pas bougé. Une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme se dit que c'était impossible… qu'il n'avait pas du voir l'accident… qu'il avait vu Trunk réagir et que c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de voler également à leur secours…

Mais non. Trunk ne pouvait se cacher la vérité : Végéta aurait laissé Bulma et leur enfant mourir à quelques mètres de lui sans lever le petit doigt. Une rage pure parcourut le jeune homme : comment pouvait-il se conduire ainsi ?? Comment pouvait-il se montrer si égoïste, si inhumain ?? Plein de rage, il avait d'un bond rejoint Végéta pour lui demander des explications. Il n'avait en réponse obtenu que du mépris.

Comment sa mère pouvait-elle aimer un monstre pareil ?

Trunk adorait Bulma. Il s'était toujours parfaitement entendu avec elle, elle représentait la stabilité et la paix dans sa vie de guerre et de désolation. Elle était belle, forte, intelligente, aimante sans se montrer étouffante. Il savait qu'il avait hérité d'elle sa douceur et son sens des valeurs, son profond respect de la vie. Il savait qu'il avait hérité de son père sa force, son énergie, sa puissance et son don inné pour les arts martiaux.

Et soudain tout son monde, tout ce en quoi Trunk voulait croire depuis toujours s'effondrait sous ses yeux. Il voulait comprendre. Comprendre qui était Végéta, pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Comprendre pourquoi sa mère parlait de cet homme avec tant de tendresse quand celui-ci ne semblait que les mépriser, son fils et elle.

Il voulait comprendre, et le sauver, car Trunk ne pouvait se résoudre à voir mourir Végéta, tué par les cyborgs tel que l'annonçait le futur.

Car ce monstre était malgré tout son père et, surtout, l'homme que sa mère aimait depuis si longtemps. Le jeune homme ne pourrait pas vivre avec la pensée qu'il n'avait pas tout tenté pour le sauver, même malgré lui.

Telles étaient les valeurs en lesquelles le fils croyait, lui.

Alors il le suivait, tentait de le raisonner, lui répétait sans cesse ce qui allait survenir sans ne jamais recevoir en retour que brimades et mépris.

Ce guerrier hautain et tellement arrogant le regardait à peine, ne lui accordait aucune confiance, rejetait immédiatement la moindre de ses mises en garde. Trunk devrait assister, impuissant, à la réalisation d'un futur apocalyptique. Et ce serait en grande partie la faute de son propre père. Le jeune homme, quand il était reparti dans le passé, était préparé à tout… sauf à cela.


	13. Chapter 13

Trunk, assis en tailleur, observait son père de loin. Celui-ci n'avait bougé, toujours immobile sur ces rochers, les yeux perdus dans le lointain.

Végéta avait été battu par C18. Le combat avait été rapide, bien trop rapide, et le Prince sayian n'avait pu que constater son infériorité devant cette… femme robot. Il ne semblait pas s'en remettre.

Toutes les tentatives de Trunk pour essayer de lui parler, de reprendre l'entraînement, s'étaient soldées par des échecs. Végéta ne daignait même pas lui répondre, atteint au plus profond sa fierté. Le jeune homme ne savait plus que faire pour l'atteindre, et lui en voulait : ils perdaient leur temps, tous les deux, alors que chaque minute était si précieuse depuis l'arrivée des cyborgs.

Son Goku et Son Gohan se matérialisèrent soudain près de Trunk qui se tourna vers eux :

- Son Goku ! Toi !

- Alors, comment se déroule ta formation Trunk ?

Le jeune homme se leva en soupirant :

- Mal. Mon père fait comme si je n'existais pas. Il ne fait pas attention à moi. Il agit comme si j'étais un inconnu ou comme si j'étais l'homme invisible. Quand je lui parle, il ne me répond pas. Ça fait trois jours qu'il ne fait plus rien, il est prostré, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il ne veut rien me dire, je n'en peux plus !

Le sourire de Goku s'était effacé de son visage. Il ne voyait que trop bien ce dont Trunk parlait, il sentait la frustration, le tristesse du jeune sayian. Il murmura :

- Je vais te dire ce qu'il a : il est en train de réaliser qu'il n'est pas facile de devenir un grand guerrier de l'espace.

Trunk et Son Gohan, surpris par ces paroles, virent ensuite Goku s'élever lentement dans les airs et rejoindre Végéta. Les fils des deux guerriers les regardèrent discuter quelques minutes. Trunk n'en revenait pas : pour la première fois depuis sa défaite, Végéta semblait soudain fort intéressé par ce qui se passait autour de lui.

En quelques paroles de celui qui était censé être son pire ennemi, un sourire revint sur les lèvres du Prince. Quelques instants plus tard, ils revinrent tous deux vers les garçons, et Végéta déclara froidement :

- Trunk, tu viens avec nous, on va aller s'entraîner.

- Bien Père, balbutia le garçon.

Effaré, il croisa le regard de Son Goku, qui lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant.

Une seconde plus tard, ils se matérialisèrent tous les quatre dans la demeure du Très Haut. Popo leur expliqua en quoi consistait l'entraînement ; plus la tâche semblait ardue, et plus le sourire de Végéta s'élargissait. Mais ce n'est vraiment que lorsque la porte se referma sur eux que Trunk réalisa enfin en quoi cette année allait vraiment être une épreuve : il la passerait seul, avec Végéta.

-----------------------------

Ils travaillèrent près de seize heures par jour, sans relâche.

Les premiers temps, sans presque échanger une parole.

Trunk était infiniment mal à l'aise. Car si passer du temps avec son père avait été son souhait le plus cher avant de le connaître… maintenant il n'était plus très sûr d'y parvenir. Alors le jeune homme passait toute sa haine, toute sa frustration dans son entraînement. Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, il sentait ses forces augmenter, son énergie décupler.

Celles de Végéta aussi, bien entendu, mais… moins rapidement. Trunk s'aperçut assez vite qu'il progressait davantage que son père ; heureusement, celui-ci, uniquement concentré sur sa petite personne, ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Il aurait été fou de rage.

Ils se battaient des jours entiers. Les seuls mots qui fusaient étaient les railleries de Végéta, les marques de son mépris. Trunk encaissait sans rien dire, contenant sa rage et sa rancœur.

Un soir qu'ils dînaient face à face, des mois après leur entrée dans la salle spéciale, Végéta jeta un regard mauvais à Trunk qui, distraitement, jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux mauves. Le Prince murmura avec mépris :

- Des cheveux qui poussent… Tu n'es vraiment pas digne des supers guerriers.

- Pardon ? demanda Trunk, surpris.

- Les cheveux des Super Guerriers ne poussent pas, mais il est vrai que tu n'es qu'un bâtard après tout.

Trunk eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer une lame acérée dans la poitrine. Le souffle court, il balbutia :

- Comment… Mais… Que veux-tu dire…

- Tu n'es que le fils d'une misérable terrienne, tu ne pourras jamais prétendre au titre de véritable Super Guerrier.

«_ Misérable terrienne _»… les mots résonnèrent quelques secondes dans l'esprit de Trunk, qui se laissa submerger par la rage qu'il contenait depuis trop longtemps. Il se leva d'un bond et hurla :

- Ne parle JAMAIS de ma mère comme cela ! Tu m'entends Végéta, JAMAIS !

- Quel pathétique attachement, soupira le Prince avec un sourire méprisant.

Trunk, les poings serrés, semblait irradier de colère. Végéta, fronçant à son tour les sourcils, réalisa soudain que la puissance de son fils avait beaucoup augmenté… Le jeune homme déclara :

- Ce n'est pas pathétique du tout, c'est même ce qui m'a gardé en vie toutes ces années. C'est ce qui te manque, en fait. C'est ce qui te manquera toujours, ce qui fera que tu seras toujours inférieur à Son Goku.

Trunk sourit méchamment, il avait fait mouche : Végéta leva de son assiette un regard encore plus noir que d'habitude. Il dévisagea le sourire hautain de son fils, qui, en fait, ne lui avait jamais tant ressemblé qu'à cet instant de haine pure.

- Je ne serai plus jamais inférieur à cet imbécile. Quand nous sortirons d'ici, j'en finirai avec ces cyborgs, et ensuite je tuerai Goku.

- Même si tu en étais capable, personne ne te laissera faire cela. Ni Gohan, Ni Piccolo, ni Krilin…

- Et comment ces insectes pourraient bien m'en empêcher ? railla le Prince.

- … ni moi. Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Père. Je ne te laisserai jamais faire de mal à Son Goku, dusse-je y perdre la vie.

Le sourire de Végéta s'effaça :

- Et pourquoi cela ??

- Parce que cela tuerait ma mère. Elle admire Son Goku, c'est son meilleur ami, depuis toujours. Si toi, tu lui faisais du mal, cela la tuerait. Je ne laisserai jamais cela arriver.

Végéta, qui était à présent debout lui aussi, donna un coup de poing sur la table qui se brisa en deux. Le père et le fils n'y prêtèrent pas la moindre attention. Le Prince grogna entre ses dents :

- Tous vos bons sentiments me donnent envie de vomir.

- Tu mens. Tu as des sentiments, toi aussi.

- Certainement pas !

- Si, je le sais. Ma mère me l'a dit. Elle savait que tu tenais à elle, que tu as toujours tenu à elle, toutes ces années, malgré ta froideur et ta méchanceté.

- Elle se trompait.

- Non. Ma mère ne se trompe jamais.

- Pitoyable… grogna Végéta.

Trunk fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils : il avait marqué un point. Il le lisait dans les traits du Prince, dans son sourire soudain très légèrement moins assuré, dans le fait qu'il avait détourné le regard. Le jeune homme avait enfin creusé une brèche, il s'y engouffra :

- Elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer, toutes ses années, même après ta mort. Elle n'a jamais cessé de t'admirer, de croire en toi, et de croire dans les sentiments que tu avais pour elle. Alors tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mais moi je la connais, elle, et je sais que même si je te trouve odieux, arrogant, imbu de toi-même, elle ne t'aurait jamais choisi si tu n'étais que cela. Si Bulma t'aime, c'est que quelque part, tu es quelqu'un de bien, aussi aberrant que cela puisse sembler. Et Goku aussi t'apprécie, malgré toi, et cela aussi me suffit pour penser que tu n'es pas réellement ce que tu veux paraître.

- ASSEZ !!!

Végéta semblait ivre de rage. Trunk ne baissa pas les yeux. La tension entre eux était quasiment palpable, leurs kis vibrant sous l'intensité de leur colère. Végéta serra les poings :

- Tu ne comprends donc rien ! Je suis le Prince des Guerriers de l'espace, il est IMPENSABLE que je m'abaisse à des sentiments aussi pathétiques ! Ce n'est que de la faiblesse !

- De la faiblesse ? Mais, et Son Goku, il…

- Ne me parle pas de cet imbécile ! Il n'est pas Prince lui !

- Qu'est-ce que cela change d'être Prince ou pas ?

- Comment ??

Végéta, sidéré, resta parfaitement immobile une fraction de seconde. Puis d'un bond il rejoignit Trunk et, le soulevant d'une main autour de son cou, le plaqua, bras tendu, contre une des colonnes. Le jeune homme, trop bouleversé, ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre. Son père, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ses pupilles noires brillant de colère, articula lentement :

- Mais cela change TOUT justement. Vous ne comprendrez jamais. Pour vous, l'honneur d'un peuple ne signifie RIEN. Vous avez grandi sans aucune valeur, sans aucun sens de l'honneur. Vous seriez prêts aux plus infâmes compromissions pour sauver vos misérables vies. Car vous n'êtes rien que d'abjectes terriens. Moi je suis le Prince Végéta !

- Mais Goku aussi est un Guerrier de l'espace, parvint à articuler Trunk.

- Il n'a jamais connu notre planète, il n'y était pas attaché, il n'a pas sur les épaules le poids de la disparition du plus grand peuple de l'univers !

Trunk écarquilla les yeux : c'était donc cela…

Il balbutia :

- Mais Père…

- Vous êtes tous là, à ne penser qu'à votre misérable vie, à votre plaisir personnel, comme si vous attendiez que cela se reproduise ! Au lieu de vous laisser distraire, vous feriez mieux de vous entraîner davantage ! Vos pathétiques sentiments ne feront que vous affaiblir ! Et nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur encore une fois !

Végéta relâcha d'un coup la gorge de son fils et tourna les talons. Il murmura entre ses dents :

- Je retourne m'entraîner.

Son fils le regarda s'éloigner vers l'horizon désespérément blanc.

Végéta, le Prince des Guerriers de l'espace, avait peur.

Peur de ne pas faire honneur à son rang, à son titre, à son peuple.

Peur de s'attacher, et donc de tout perdre, encore.

Le Père et le fils ne reparlèrent plus jamais de cela.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Car Trunk avait enfin compris.


	14. Chapter 14

Cette journée resterait à jamais gravée dans leurs esprits, dans leur chair.

Cette journée était celle où la vie de Végéta avait définitivement basculé.

Le regard rieur de Son Goku, la paix dans ses yeux noirs, et son sourire quand il avait juste murmuré : « adieu mes amis ».

Et, l'instant d'après, Cell et lui avaient disparu.

Son Goku était mort, aussi facilement, aussi rapidement que cela. Son Goku était mort, non pas au combat, mais dans un acte de pure abnégation, de pure affection pour cette planète, ce peuple, pour ses amis. Et parmi, eux, pour Végéta.

Car cet adieu s'adressait aussi à lui, au même titre qu'à Krilin, Piccolo ou tous les autres.

Alors que tous les autres pleuraient déjà leur ami, tête baissée, retenant ou non leurs larmes, le Prince Sayian était resté parfaitement immobile, comme frappé par la foudre. Frappé en fait par la réalisation que celui qui venait de mourir n'était pas un ennemi. La perte d'un ennemi le réjouissait, le comblait d'une jouissive satisfaction.

Là, Végéta ne ressentait soudain qu'un vide immense au creux de son être. La perte d'une partie de lui-même, d'un frère d'arme.

D'un frère tout court.

Il devait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, passer sur quelqu'un ses nerfs à fleur de peau, détourner son esprit de ce sentiment inacceptable ; Krilin fut sa victime toute désignée, quand il prit délicatement C18 dans ces bras.

- Ce qui vient de se passer aurait du te servir de leçon, mais je vois que rien n'a changé pour vous ! hurla le Prince, hors de lui.

Il avait, soudain, l'impression d'être le seul de tous ces imbéciles à avoir vraiment réalisé l'impensable : Goku était mort. Il était le seul à souffrir, à pleurer celui qu'il pensait haïr, à devoir affronter l'insurmontable douleur.

Qui n'était rien comparée à celle qui vint, quelques instants plus tard, quand Cell réapparut dans un nuage de poussière.

Quand, dans une fraction de seconde qui sembla s'étirer à l'infini, le rayon de mort s'abattit sur Trunk. Quand le corps du jeune homme, balayé par le choc, s'éleva doucement dans l'air, ses cheveux flottant dans un instant d'éternité, avant qu'il retombe sur le sol, inerte.

Le rire, le rire de Cell.

Cell si content de lui. Cell qui venait d'en finir avec Son Goku et qui revenait, plus puissant que jamais.

Et Végéta fit à cet instant l'expérience d'un sentiment qui lui était jusque là parfaitement inconnu : la terreur. La conviction soudaine que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais vaincre ce monstre, que tout était fini.

Tous étaient pétrifiés, et regardaient s'avancer tranquillement celui qui incarnait dorénavant une mort certaine.

Tous, sauf Son Gohan. Le jeune garçon sourit, et par son sourire arrêta Cell.

L'enfant, auréolé de puissance, avait sur son visage juvénile la même expression que son père quelques instants plus tôt : il avait trouvé, lui aussi, un sens à sa vie. Il vengerait son père, Cell lui en offrait en fait l'occasion, comme un cadeau.

Ce sourire agit comme un électrochoc et tous sortirent à cet instant de la torpeur dans laquelle le retour de Cell les avait plongés.

Tous réalisèrent alors que Trunk ne s'était pas relevé.

Ten Shin Han et Yamsha s'étaient précipités vers le jeune homme, mais pas Végéta. Car Végéta savait.

Alors qu'il se remettait à peine du choc de la mort de Goku, voilà que soudain une douleur atroce lui déchira les entrailles, l'atteignant bien plus profondément que n'importe quel coup surpuissant de Cell. Une partie de lui venait de mourir, peut-être la meilleure.

Pour la première fois, le Prince des Super Guerriers s'élança pour se battre, et ce ne fut pas pour lui, pour son honneur, pour sa gloire, pour son peuple.

Ce fut pour son fils. Parce que personne d'autre que lui ne devait venger Trunk, parce que instinctivement tout son être lui hurlait que seule la mort de Cell pourrait atténuer cette souffrance innommable.

Et il n'en fut pas capable. Après avoir déversé sur le monstre bien plus de rage qu'il ne pensait en contenir, bien plus de puissance qu'il n'aurait espéré en posséder un jour, c'est le sourire aux lèvres que Cell apparut devant lui pour le frapper d'un simple revers de la main.

Végéta alla s'effondrer au sol, son corps de sayian hurlant de douleur. Dans un bouillard, aveuglé par les larmes de colère et de souffrance, il vit le monstre décocher vers lui le coup final. La décharge d'énergie arriva comme au ralenti, jusqu'à n'être plus que lumière.

Une lumière sur laquelle se découpa une fraction de seconde le corps mince de Gohan quand il se jeta sur le sayian pour le protéger, au péril de sa jeune vie.

Quand le Prince rouvrit les yeux, luttant contre les hurlements de son corps et de son âme meurtris, il découvrit Son Gohan, le bras disloqué, auréolé d'énergie, dans un ultime face à face avec le monstre.

La terre, l'air se mirent à trembler alors que chacun des deux combattants redoublait de puissance, la boule d'énergie entre eux s'intensifiant toujours davantage dans le craquement des éclairs. Végéta se releva en grimaçant et, récupérant peu à peu ses esprits, vola difficilement vers l'une des falaises qui surplombaient la scène.

Il remarqua à peine que tous les autres avaient fait de même un peu plus loin. Pétrifié, il observait le combat désespéré de cet enfant face au monstre. Gohan n'avait aucune chance. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Tout était joué, et ils avaient perdu. Cette résistance semblait même presque pathétique, ridicule, en tous cas totalement vaine.

Il grinça des dents quand il vit Piccolo, Yamsha, Ten Shin Han et finalement Krilin s'élever dans les airs pour retourner aider le jeune garçon. Pitoyable résistance. D'ailleurs tout le confirmait : Cell les envoya au tapis à deux reprises, sans même se détourner de Son Gohan.

Ils abandonnèrent.

« _un__ Super Guerrier n'abandonne jamais… _» lui murmura une voix. Son Goku n'avait pas abandonné. Son Gohan n'abandonnait pas, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Trunk n'avait pas abandonné.

Et lui, Végéta, le Prince des Super Guerriers, resterait là, sans plus rien tenter ? Lui seul baisserait les bras, quand tous s'étaient battus jusqu'à la fin ?

Avec un hurlement de rage, il s'éleva à son tour dans les airs, et fonça sur le monstre. Loin au-dessus de Cell, il arma lentement son tir, joignant ses deux mains. A l'instant où il libéra l'énergie qu'il ne pensait même plus avoir, deux visages s'imposèrent à son esprit : celui, souriant, de Son Goku, et celui, si paisible, de Trunk.

Le coup partit.

En bas, Cell accusa le choc un instant, rien qu'un instant. Mais c'était l'instant dont Son Gohan avait besoin.

Puis tout devint lumière.


	15. Chapter 15

Cell était mort, Son Gohan l'avait tué.

Végéta, comme tous les autres, regarda le corps du fils de Son Goku retomber lentement.

Ils restèrent tous stupéfaits devant ce qui venait d'arriver contre toute attente, contre toute logique. Ce en quoi seul Son Goku avait cru, jusqu'au bout.

Le Prince, vidé de toute pensée, de toute sensation, vit les autres se rassembler autour du jeune garçon. Quelques minutes après, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs pour rejoindre le palais du Très Haut. Piccolo resta seul en arrière et leva les yeux vers Végéta, lui proposant son aide, mais connaissant déjà la réponse. Le Prince, reprenant soudain ses esprits, refusa sèchement. Le namek se contenta de sourire :

- Comme tu voudras.

Resté seul, Végéta laissa les pièces du puzzle s'assembler lentement dans son esprit : Carot était mort, Trunk était mort, et Cell avait été vaincu, non par lui, le Prince des Super Guerriers, mais par un enfant de dix ans.

Alors que tous espéraient déjà que Goku reviendrait à la vie, lui, étrangement, savait que c'était vraiment fini. Il n'aurait jamais le duel qu'il espérait tant, qui était devenu son unique but. Il se sentait trahi, il se sentait perdu. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens : il s'était entraîné toutes ces années dans le seul objectif de tuer Carot… et celui-ci avait donné sa vie pour les sauver. Sans un regret, sans une hésitation.

Végéta réalisa, soudain, la vanité de toute sa vie. Il se croyait un guerrier, il se croyait invincible, il se croyait puissant, il se croyait courageux.

Tout cela n'était qu'une gigantesque erreur et, à cet instant précis, il comprit ce qu'était le vrai courage. Ce n'était pas des années d'entraînement dans le but de donner la mort, non ; c'était le sacrifice d'un enfant de dix ans pour venger son père et sauver ceux qu'il aimait.

Végéta murmura pour lui-même :

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne me battrai plus jamais.

Il partit, sans destination particulière. Bientôt, il survola la mer, sans même prêter attention au magnifique spectacle de l'étendue chatoyante. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, chaque parcelle de son corps hurlait son épuisement. Il atterrit sans presque s'en rendre compte sur une plage déserte et s'effondra à genoux sur le sable, vaincu.

Il réalisait qu'il venait de perdre l'unique but de son existence. Sa vie servait-elle à quelque chose, alors que Goku n'était plus ? Il était à présent l'unique représentant d'un peuple totalement disparu, il n'était plus rien.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Ils le rejetteraient. Ils le haïssaient tous, en fait, et il ne méritait pas mieux. Il s'était fait haïr, consciencieusement, toutes ces années.

Il releva lentement la tête alors qu'un visage apparaissait dans son esprit. Un visage qu'il avait voulu chasser depuis si longtemps, sans réellement y parvenir, réalisa-t-il.

Un visage fin, souriant, éclairé par les yeux bleus pétillants de la jeune femme.

Bulma.

Non, en fait Végéta avait réussi, malgré lui… à se faire aimer.

Peut-être était-il trop tard. Peut-être là aussi avait-il tout gâché. Mais il fallait qu'il les voie, Trunk et elle, au moins une fois, au moins pour être sûr qu'ils allaient bien, même s'ils ne voulaient plus de lui dans leur vie.

Pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu et que, quelque part dans l'univers, il lui resterait une raison de vivre.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il se releva et repartit en direction de la capitale.

Il arriva tard dans la nuit, Capsule Corp était plongée dans l'obscurité.

Végéta sentit son cœur se serrer quand, immédiatement, il perçut le ki de Trunk. Enfin, les deux kis, à la fois parfaitement similaires et pourtant d'une telle différence de puissance. Un sourire fatigué passa sur les lèvres du Prince : comment n'avait-il jamais, auparavant, fait le rapprochement entre les deux garçons ? C'était en fait tellement improbable.

Entrant par une porte-fenêtre ouverte, il suivit la paisible énergie, et arriva devant une des chambres près de celle de Bulma. Sans un bruit, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, et s'aperçut soudain qu'il tremblait. Tâchant de calmer sa respiration anarchique, il serra les dents : c'était ridicule. Trunk était vivant, il le savait, il le sentait.

Et pourtant… il fallait qu'il le voie. Il le fallait, cela lui était soudain aussi nécessaire que la moindre de ses respirations. Il pénétra dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme reposait dans le grand lit, baigné de la pâle lumière de la nuit. Ses cheveux mauves étalés sur l'oreiller, ses traits enfin au repos, lèvres entre ouvertes, il respirait doucement, et le drap sur sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme profond et régulier.

Végéta resta un long moment parfaitement immobile, à contempler ce jeune sayian si paisible. La ressemblance avec le petit enfant aperçu dans les mêmes conditions quelques mois plus tôt était soudain frappante. C'était le même visage angélique, les mêmes traits fins et décidés, la même sérénité.

Et le Prince ressentit le même bouleversement de son âme, la même plénitude ; le même intérêt, également, pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, enfin.

Quand une main se posa sur son épaule, Végéta ne bougea pas. La voix de Bulma retentit à son oreille, presque tremblante :

- Il va bien. Trunk va bien, Végéta.

Le Prince ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur son fils endormi. Bulma glissa doucement sa main dans celle du guerrier :

- Viens.

Végéta se laissa étrangement conduire dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il ne semblait plus pouvoir agir, réagir. Il la suivit sans un mot. Machinalement, il s'assit sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide. Bulma fronça les sourcils, la joie extrême de son retour se muant en une terrible inquiétude : elle savait qu'il n'irait certainement pas bien, que lui aussi avait vécu l'enfer pendant cette journée. Bulma seule mesurait ce que le prince venait de perdre. Mais là, l'étrange mutisme du Prince la terrifiait. Elle passa un instant dans la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau. Repassant dans la chambre, elle se contenta d'annoncer avant de sortir :

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Quand elle réapparut avec des vêtements propres pour Végéta, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Elle finit par murmurer :

- Je t'ai fait couler un bain, cela te fera du bien.

Il se leva machinalement, passa dans la salle de bain, et ôta sans un mot sa combinaison de combat. Bulma, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regardait faire, stupéfaite. Végéta n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il n'avait pas rejeté son aide, pire, il obéissait sans rien répliquer, sans le moindre signe d'agacement.

Quand il fut dévêtu, Bulma ne put retenir une grimace de douleur : le corps du Prince était recouvert d'hématomes impressionnants, de sang séché. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir de senzu ; il faudrait compter sur les étonnantes facultés de récupération du sayian.

Végéta s'allongea dans la baignoire et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la sensation de chaleur et de bien-être. Bulma hésita, puis s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord. Elle regarda l'eau se teinter de sang et de saleté et sentit son cœur se serrer. D'une main tremblante, elle prit le savon liquide et en versa une grande quantité dans sa paume. Avec une douceur extrême, elle glissa ses doigts sur la poitrine du guerrier.

Végéta ouvrit les yeux et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, plongea dans le regard bleu de Bulma. Il murmura, nerveux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix acerbe, ses sourcils froncés, firent sourire la jeune femme : enfin elle retrouvait celui qu'elle aimait. Elle répondit avec une pointe d'amusement :

- Quoi, sa majesté Végéta ne veut pas d'une humble esclave pour laver son corps de super guerrier ?

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de glisser un instant sur ses lèvres serrées. Il marmonna cependant :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Ils savaient tous deux, maintenant, que c'était totalement faux. Ils jouèrent pourtant le jeu :

- Oh mais je sais bien ! Mais tu es épuisé, et vues tes blessures, je pense que je peux être plus douce que toi. Et puis tu vas traîner dans ton bain, et moi je veux retourner dormir.

Il grogna… mais ne répliqua pas. Alors, en silence, Bulma commença doucement à laver son corps meurtri. Et Végéta, pour la première fois de sa vie, s'abandonna totalement à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sortant enfin du bain, il se sécha rapidement et enfila le caleçon qu'elle lui avait sorti. Bulma l'avait précédé dans la chambre et se glissait déjà dans son lit. Il resta debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et déclara tranquillement :

- Tu dors ici. De toutes façons ta chambre n'est pas prête.

Il fronça les sourcils, et avança lentement vers le lit. Il resta immobile quelques instants, debout, tendu à l'extrême. Bulma, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre, se força pourtant à demander avec un calme totalement feint :

- Bon, tu viens oui ? Je suis fatiguée moi.

- Je fais ce que je veux !

Mais il se glissa finalement sous les draps, la respiration courte. Ils reposaient à présent côté à côté dans la pénombre, sans se toucher, tétanisés. Végéta, épuisé, gardait cependant ses yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc ; il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, il était vivant, allongé près d'elle, leur fils – leurS fils ! – dormant à côté. Il sentit soudain son cœur se gonfler étrangement d'un sentiment qu'il pensait ne jamais connaître : le bonheur.

A cet instant, le corps de Bulma fut secoué d'un sanglot.

Etonné, il se tourna vers elle :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Alors, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, la jeune femme leva vers lui des yeux rouges de larmes, et s'écria entre deux sanglots :

- Ne me refais jamais ça, Végéta Jamais !

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ??

- Je t'ai cru mort. Je vous ai cru morts Trunk et toi. J'ai…

Elle ne put finir, éclata en sanglots, et soudain se réfugia contre Végéta. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, blottie contre le corps du sayian, sa tête enfouie dans son cou, ses mains fines cramponnées à ses épaules. Elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer, les joues creusées par les larmes, haletante. Végéta ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, bouleversé par cet élan si inattendu chez elle, bouleversé surtout de réaliser le désespoir de la jeune femme. Sa détresse lui était insupportable, lui broyait l'âme.

Alors, sans plus réfléchir, sans plus penser à rien, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, sans prêter la moindre attention à la douleur causée par ses nombreuses blessures. Il balbutia :

- Bulma, arrête ça tout de suite !

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Il cédait à la panique :

- Bulma ARRETE !!! Je ne supporte pas ça, arrête immédiatement !!!

- Ferme la ! Je pleure si je veux, abruti ! gémit-elle dans son cou.

Le sayian soupira : elle l'insultait, donc elle allait bien. Et en effet, elle commençait doucement à se calmer, sa respiration se faisant plus régulière, les larmes séchant peu à peu sur ses joues.

Epuisés, à bout de forces et à bout de nerfs, ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre.


	16. Chapter 16

Bulma se réveilla la première, et sut à la lumière qui inondait la chambre que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. La maison semblait encore silencieuse, les parents de la jeune femme s'étaient très certainement occupés du bébé à son réveil, pour laisser dormir ceux que la journée de la veille avait si durement éprouvés.

Elle tourna lentement la tête sur le côté, comme pour éviter de rompre le charme.

Végéta dormait toujours, tourné vers Bulma, sa main reposant sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Il semblait soudain presque reposé, presque détendu. Elle resta un long moment parfaitement immobile, à profiter de ce moment magique, ses yeux bleus perdus dans la contemplation de son Prince endormi. Elle sourit quand elle sentit finalement le changement de la respiration de Végéta qui annonçait un réveil imminent.

Ses paupières encore lourdes tremblèrent un instant, et il finit par ouvrir les yeux, ses pupilles noires rencontrant le regard de Bulma posé sur lui. Elle murmura doucement :

- Bonjour mon Prince.

Il resta un instant immobile, puis referma les yeux, laissant affluer les souvenirs des événements qui l'avaient amené ici. Il s'assit d'un coup, lèvres entre ouvertes, ses yeux noirs écarquillés :

- Cell !

La seconde suivante, Bulma était assise contre lui, passant ses bras fins autour des épaules tremblantes du sayian :

- Il est mort, c'est fini. Tout va bien.

La respiration de Végéta se calma un instant, puis repartit de plus belle :

- Mais Trunk, et Carot, ils…

- Trunk va bien, je pense qu'il dort encore. Tu l'as vu cette nuit. Par contre, pour Goku…

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour refouler ses propres larmes, et se blottit davantage contre celui qu'elle était censée réconforter. Les épaules de Végéta s'affaissèrent dans un soupir :

- Je sais. Je me souviens.

Le Prince s'allongea à nouveau, les yeux dans le vide. Bulma se serra contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Il enserra délicatement les épaules de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux. Ils demeurèrent encore un moment ainsi blottis sous les draps, le temps d'intégrer à nouveau les évènements de la veille. Puis Végéta tourna la tête vers elle, détaillant le visage fin de la jeune femme, ses immenses yeux bleus, ses lèvres fines. Du bout du doigt il ramena derrière l'oreille de Bulma une mèche de cheveux qui glissait sur sa joue. Elle frissonna, et sourit :

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois en vie.

Il fronça les sourcils, détourna le regard :

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je sais très bien que tu aurais préféré que ce soit…

Prenant dans sa main le menton du sayian, elle le tourna son visage vers elle et dit lentement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens :

- Non. Je voulais que toi, tu sois en vie.

Ils restèrent un instant parfaitement immobiles, et Végéta sentit son cœur de sayian se serrer sous l'intensité du regard de Bulma, sous sa sincérité presque insupportable. Alors, dans un élan de tout son être, il ferma les yeux, l'attira davantage contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle gémit et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Végéta, répondant à cette ardeur avec tout l'amour qu'il lui inspirait. La minute suivante, le souffle déjà coupé, Bulma arquait son corps contre celui du Prince alors que sa chemise de nuit gisait désormais sur le sol à l'autre bout de la chambre.

--------------------------

- Tu devrais reprendre une douche, malgré ton bain d'hier.

- Je ne veux pas de tes conseils !

- Ce n'est pas un conseil, Végéta, c'est un ordre.

- Rhaaaa ! Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Sans daigner répondre, totalement nue, elle se dirigea d'un pas dansant et avec un immense sourire vers la salle de bain : Végéta était de retour. Elle finissait à peine de se coiffer quand il sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile et d'un sweat-shirt :

- Bon, tu te dépêches, j'ai faim moi ! aboya-t-il.

- Ça va, j'arrive !

-----------------------------------

Trunk s'était lui aussi réveillé peu de temps avant, et se trouvait attablé dans la cuisine, un grand bol de café devant lui. Sa grand-mère, assise à côté, ne cessait de parler, pendant que Monsieur Brief, à genoux sur le carrelage, montrait au bébé un énième nouveau jouet.

Tous levèrent la tête quand Végéta apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. La mère de Bulma sourit largement :

- Végéta ! ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir !

Monsieur Brief écarquilla les yeux pendant que Trunk, bouche bée, regardait son père qui était manifestement fort mal à l'aise. Bulma, apparaissant derrière Végéta, mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et tous renoncèrent à poser aucune question, se contentant de sourire.

Le bébé, dès qu'il aperçut sa mère, tendit désespérément les mains vers elle et elle vint le prendre dans ses bras :

- Bonjour mon chéri ! Enfin, mes chéris ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil au jeune homme attablé qui rosit de plaisir.

Végéta observait la scène, immobile à l'entrée de la pièce, et semblait soudain ne pas savoir comment se comporter dans cet environnement tout à fait nouveau et terrifiant : sa famille. Bulma, percevant parfaitement son trouble, déclara tranquillement :

- Végéta, prends toi un café, je vais vous sortir de quoi grignoter quelque chose.

Il grogna un merci et avança à son tour vers la cafetière.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était assis à son tour, avec Trunk et Bulma, celle-ci jouant avec le bébé toujours dans ces bras. Elle demanda au jeune homme :

- Ça va Trunk ? Tu as récupéré ? Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien merci. Mais déjà hier soir ça allait, grâce à Dendé.

- J'en connais un autre qui en aurait eu bien besoin… murmura-t-elle en glissant un regard en biais vers le Prince sayian.

- Ça va hein ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ce gamin, je vais très vite me rétablir ! marmonna celui-ci entre deux bouchées de pain frais.

- Mais bien sûr…

Elle donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule du sayian.

- Aïe ! Non mais ça ne va pas ! s'écria le prince avec une grimace de douleur.

Trunk cacha son sourire derrière son bol de café alors que le bébé regardait son père avec étonnement. Bulma demanda :

- Trunk, quand dois-tu partir ?

- Avant le déjeuner, d'ici une heure, ce serait bien. Je veux annoncer rapidement à ma mère que les cyborgs ont été vaincus et que…

Il se tut soudain et baissa la tête.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Bulma.

- J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir lui dire que tout le monde était sauvé… et Goku aussi, grâce au médicament, murmura-t-il.

Un silence suivit. Végéta détourna le regard, une désagréable boule dans la gorge. Bulma posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme :

- Je sais, on aurait tous voulu. Et le médicament l'a bien sauvé, sans cela qui sait ce qui serait arrivé. Ce qui s'est passé après… n'est de la faute de personne.

Trunk acquiesça douloureusement. Végéta se leva sans un mot et annonça :

- Je sors faire un tour.

- Comme tu veux, mais ne t'éloigne pas, tu as entendu, Trunk part d'ici une heure, répondit tranquillement Bulma.

Le jeune homme suivit du regard son père quand il haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce.

- Il est revenu cette nuit. Je l'ai trouvé dans ta chambre, déclara Bulma.

- Dans ma chambre ? demanda Trunk, sidéré.

- Oui. Il voulait être sûr que tu allais bien.

- Oh, se contenta-t-il de murmurer, bouleversé.

- La journée d'hier a été très dure pour vous tous, mais pour lui particulièrement je crois. Il a beaucoup perdu, soupira Bulma tristement.

- Oui.

- Mais je crois… je crois qu'il y a gagné quelque chose.

Trunk baissa les yeux vers le bébé que Bulma tenait dans ses bras et lui sourit. L'enfant gazouilla en tendant les bras vers le jeune homme qu'il serait plus tard et qui se pencha vers lui en murmurant :

- Je suis heureux pour ce petit Trunk.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais maintenant qu'il ne grandira pas dans les mêmes conditions que moi, je sais que lui aura une enfance heureuse.

Bulma sourit doucement et ne répondit rien. Vif comme l'éclair, l'enfant attrapa à nouveau une mèche de cheveux mauves.

- Aïe !

Bulma rit :

- Ça me fait penser qu'il faut à nouveau que je te coupe les cheveux, je ne peux décemment pas te renvoyer à ta mère dans cet état.

----------------------------

Adossé à un arbre, à l'écart, Végéta observait, les sourcils froncés, les adieux de Trunk à tous ses amis. Vêtu d'une combinaison neuve, ses cheveux maintenant coupés courts, son épée rangée dans son fourreau, le jeune homme se tourna enfin vers son père et, plongeant son regard si bleu dans les yeux noirs du Prince sayian, lui fit un petit geste de la main. Le cœur gonflé d'une étrange émotion, Végéta répondit à son salut, avant de regarder celui que son fils deviendrait disparaître dans le ciel à bord de son étrange machine.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la petite troupe, qui avait aussi suivi le départ de jeune homme. Après un instant de silence, Bulma annonça joyeusement :

- Bon, allez, je vous ai préparé à déjeuner !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle, marmonna Krilin.

- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune femme, outrée.

Les rires fusèrent alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers la maison. Le Prince Végéta resta un moment seul à l'extérieur, les yeux à nouveau fixés vers l'azur où son fils avait disparu. Où Carot se trouvait sûrement, quelque part.

Il devait réapprendre à présent à vivre une nouvelle vie.

Une vie paisible, calme, entouré de ceux qu'il… qu'il aimait.

Une vie où la rage de vaincre, où la nécessité d'être le meilleur n'avaient plus leur place, puisque tout cela était mort avec Son Goku.

Et tout cela n'avait donc aucune chance de ressurgir un jour… sauf si le destin en décidait autrement.


	17. Chapter 17

- Tu ne veux pas rester dîner, Son Gohan ? demanda doucement Bulma.

Un sourire triste passa sur le visage du garçon :

- Non, merci Bulma, je dois rentrer, maman s'inquièterait.

- Elle n'est pas venue, d'ailleurs.

- Non, elle…

L'enfant baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Bulma le regarda avec une profonde tristesse : leur vie à tous reprenait enfin son cours, dans la paix. Sauf celle de Chichi et Gohan, qui avaient perdu l'être qu'ils aimaient tous deux le plus au monde. Le garçon sembla hésiter, puis ajouta dans un souffle :

- Elle ne va pas bien du tout. Elle a pleuré toute la nuit je crois. Et ce matin, quand je suis partie pour venir vous voir, elle a essayé de le cacher mais je voyais bien qu'elle pleurait encore.

Le cœur de Bulma se serra davantage. Elle posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Gohan :

- Ecoute, je vais l'appeler, je vais passer vous voir. Ta mère est quelqu'un de fort, elle saura surmonter cette épreuve, surtout avec toi à ses côtés. Mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

- Maman ne voudra jamais, soupira Gohan.

_« Sacrée Chichi »_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Bulma.

- Je sais, elle a un grand sens de l'honneur et beaucoup de fierté. Mais parfois la sagesse, c'est aussi de reconnaître qu'on a besoin des autres, comme ton père l'a fait quand il t'a laissé vaincre Cell.

Le petit garçon acquiesça en souriant :

- C'est vrai. Alors à bientôt Bulma.

- A bientôt Son Gohan. Prends soin de ta maman.

Il bondit en souriant sur son nuage qui disparut dans le soleil déclinant de cette fin de journée. Bulma soupira. Tous étaient repartis, elle les reverrait Dieu sait quand. Elle leva les yeux vers la maison, vers la silhouette du Prince assis sur la balustrade d'une des terrasses ; il y avait passé la quasi-totalité de l'après-midi, seul.

Bulma partit donner son dîner au petit Trunk et le coucha. Quand elle entra sur le balcon, Végéta n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle s'accouda à la balustrade, non loin de lui :

- Et maintenant ?

- Et maintenant quoi ? demanda-t-il de son ton agressif habituel.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit-il.

Elle murmura :

- Tu peux rester ici, bien sûr, tu es le bienvenu.

- Je vais repartir.

Bulma sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait… espéré, en fait. Végéta continua, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion. Je ne suis pas des vôtres. Je ne serai jamais comme ton… Yamsha.

- Si j'ai rompu avec lui, c'est que justement je ne voulais pas de la vie qu'il pouvait m'offrir, je te signale.

- Vos… habitudes, cette façon que vous avez de rester collés les uns aux autres, je déteste cela.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai besoin d'espace.

- Pour t'entraîner, je sais.

- Non. Je ne me battrai plus jamais.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de surprise et se tourna vers le Prince, ses yeux bleus écarquillés :

- Quoi ? Mais que veux-tu dire par là ?

- C'est fini, je n'ai plus envie de me battre.

- Végéta, tu es un guerrier de l'espace, te battre est ta raison de vivre !

Il ne répondit pas. Justement, c'était sa raison de vivre, avant. Il fallait qu'il en trouve une autre, et cela ne se ferait pas en un mois, en un an. Cela prendrait du temps, s'il trouvait un jour. Ses sentiments naissants pour Bulma, pour Trunk, étaient un point de départ, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

- Carot est mort, je n'ai plus de raison de me battre, je n'ai plus personne à battre.

Bulma baissa la tête : elle réalisait que tout n'était en fait pas du tout aussi simple que cela lui avait semblé, le matin même, au réveil. Végéta était quelqu'un de complexe, d'orgueilleux. Un guerrier entraîné à haïr et tuer depuis toujours. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il deviendrait du jour au lendemain un compagnon et un père aimant ? Elle ferma les yeux et murmura :

- Je comprends. Sache que cette maison te sera toujours ouverte, et que nous serons toujours heureux de te revoir, ton fils et moi.

Végéta tourna la tête vers Bulma : ses grands yeux tristes fixaient un point sur l'horizon. Le Prince était étonné de la réponse de la jeune femme : il la savait fière et orgueilleuse, comme lui. Qu'elle s'en remette ainsi à un homme devait lui coûter beaucoup, personne ne le mesurait mieux que lui.

Mais soudain, il comprit qu'elle ne faisait qu'énoncer une évidence ; car lui non plus ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans le fait de se ressourcer auprès de ces deux êtres qui, il y a encore quelques mois, quelques semaines, n'étaient rien. Le lien était soudain évident, pour elle, comme pour lui. Végéta ressentit le besoin de la rassurer, malgré lui. Il hésita un instant, les mots semblant peiner à franchir le barrage de sa gorge :

- Merci. Je… Je reviendrai.

Bulma tourna à son tour la tête vers lui, son visage pâle baigné par les derniers rayons du soleil, ses yeux brillants des larmes qu'elle ne laisserait pas couler, lumineux de gratitude. Elle acquiesça seulement.

Le Prince descendit souplement de la balustrade, et d'un geste à la fois doux et impérieux, attira la jeune femme contre lui.

Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient, mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils y allaient dorénavant ensemble.

-------------------------------

Capsule Corp semblait parfaitement silencieux quand Bulma revint ce soir-là, deux mois après le départ de Végéta, qui avait suivi de quelques jours celui de Trunk. Elle regarda l'immense bâtiment qui se découpait sur le ciel nocturne sans se résoudre à y entrer. Serrant les poings de rage, elle avisa la salle de gravité : le parfait endroit, clos, à l'écart.

D'un pas rapide, elle rejoignit le vaisseau, et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle alluma la pièce sans bien sûr enclencher la gravité. Elle resta un moment immobile dans la lumière rougeoyante de la salle, laissant la rage la gagner, l'emplir.

Alors elle hurla. Elle hurla contre l'injustice, contre le destin, contre cette ironie tragique qui semblait se jouer d'eux depuis des années.

Elle ne voyait plus rien, ses yeux emplis de larmes, son corps vibrant de colère. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, serrant les mâchoires, au bord de l'explosion.

Puis, soudain, sous l'impulsion de son corps, elle se mit à frapper, de toutes ses forces, le sol en métal froid. Elle frappait à présent poings serrés, aveuglément, sans prêter la moindre attention à la douleur qui lui vrillait les mains, haletante, ses cris et le bruit des coups résonnant dans cet espace fermé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

L'instant d'après, Végéta, penché derrière elle, avait passé une main autour de la taille de Bulma et, de l'autre, lui enserrait les bras pour l'empêcher de frapper à nouveau. Elle se débattit, hurla de plus belle.

- Mais tu es devenue complètement folle ou quoi !

Retournant Bulma vers lui, il resta une seconde parfaitement stupéfait : les larmes avaient ravagé le visage de la jeune femme dont les mains étaient en sang, et une haine totale se lisait sur son visage. Sous la surprise, il relâcha un instant son étreinte, et elle fit alors quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout : elle le frappa. Le poing de Bulma atteignit Végéta en plein sur la joue, dans un geste de rage pure.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la jeune femme se retrouva plaquée au mur, la main du saiyan vibrant sur sa gorge fine. Les yeux noirs du Prince semblaient lancer des éclairs, mais Bulma ne bassa pas les siens. Mâchoires serrées, il articula avec difficulté :

- Tu ne refais jamais cela. Personne n'a le droit de porter la main sur moi, jamais, sous peine de mort.

- Alors tue-moi ! Finissons-en !

Il fronça davantage les sourcils… et relâcha la gorge de Bulma, qui s'effondra sur le sol. Il grogna :

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, femme.

- Fous moi la paix ! Repars d'où tu viens ! Laisse moi !

Végéta grinça des dents : elle était totalement hystérique, assise par terre, ses larmes se mêlant à son sang sur le sol métallique. Le guerrier de l'espace fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il gifla Bulma.

Un instant, le cœur de Végéta se serra : ce geste, si dérisoire par rapport aux coups qu'il était habitué à donner, lui semblait soudain d'une monstrueuse gravité.

Bulma s'était tue. Elle porta machinalement sa main à sa joue, et regarda Végéta, bouche bée. Puis son corps fut parcouru d'un sanglot, et elle s'effondra au sol, en larmes. Le Prince se mit à crier :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne supporte pas ça ! Relève toi !

Il resta immobile un moment, la regardant gémir à ses pieds, lui-même saisi par un étrange mélange de mépris, de pitié et de culpabilité. Il la saisit soudain par les épaules pour la redresser et ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les mains de Bulma : elles étaient en sang, pratiquement recouvertes d'hématomes. Il hésita, puis prit sans effort la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, se blottissant au contraire contre lui sans cesser de pleurer. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de gravité et s'envola vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Bulma.

Il la déposa sur son lit où elle s'allongea sans réagir. Passant quelques instants dans la salle de bain, il revint avec du désinfectant. S'asseyant à son tour sur la matelas, sans un mot, il saisit avec douceur les mains de Bulma dans les siennes et entreprit de les soigner. Elle poussa un gémissement au contact du produit sur les plaies, et sembla soudain sortir de sa torpeur.

Elle posa ses grands yeux rougis par les larmes sur Végéta qui, sourcils froncés, désinfectait ses blessures avec des gestes d'une infinie délicatesse. Elle murmura :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, et je regrette déjà d'être revenu, grogna-t-il sans lever les yeux.

Elle se laissa aller contre son oreiller, soudain étrangement calme, vidée. Végéta demanda brusquement :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu es complètement cinglée ma parole.

- Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste… j'ai craqué, voilà tout.

- Idiote, si je n'avais pas été là…

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je ne comptais pas sur le retour providentiel du héros caractériel !

Il la foudroya du regard… mais ne répliqua pas. Relâchant la première main de Bulma, il entreprit de soigner la seconde. Elle réalisa soudain quelque chose, écarquilla les yeux, et balbutia :

- Oh mon dieu, mais je t'ai frappé !

- Tu ne crois quand même pas m'avoir fait mal ! ricana le saiyan.

Bulma ne répondit pas, soufflée. Elle avait frappé Végéta… elle était toujours en vie… et il était même en train de panser ses blessures. « _Waou_», pensa-t-elle. Il grommela :

- Par contre, ta joue doit te faire souffrir.

La gifle… Elle porta la main à son visage, et murmura :

- Non, non, ça va, je ne sens plus rien.

- J'aurais pu te tuer, déclara-t-il sans toujours la regarder.

Il s'en voulait. Même s'il ne laissait paraître que la plus grande froideur, elle le sentait. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il restait là à s'occuper d'elle, pour être sûr qu'elle aille bien… qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas.

Et, étrangement, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'avait pas eu peur, ce n'était pas un acte de violence. Et il avait retenu son geste plus qu'elle ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable… plus que lui-même s'en serait cru capable, certainement.

Elle répondit calmement :

- Tu ne m'aurais pas tuée. Et en l'occurrence… je ne peux pas dire que tu aies eu tort.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris, et elle s'empressa d'ajouter, blessée dans son orgueil :

- … mais ne recommence jamais, hein !

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Végéta.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le temps qu'il ait fini de nettoyer les plaies de Bulma et qu'il ait entouré les mains de la jeune femme d'une fine pellicule de gaze. Elle dit seulement :

- Merci.

- Tu n'as rien de cassé, cela se remettra vite.

Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi tu t'es mise dans cet état pitoyable ?

Bulma s'assit, ramena ses genoux contre elle et les entoura de ses bras. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau et murmura :

- Je ne sais pas bien… L'accumulation de beaucoup de tension je crois, et cet après-midi…

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, respira profondément, et continua, sous le regard inquiet de Végéta :

- J'ai été voir Chichi. Je l'avais appelée plusieurs fois depuis la mort de Goku, et elle avait toujours réussi à me tenir à distance, prétextant des courses, du travail dans la maison, les devoirs de Gohan… Et aujourd'hui j'y suis allée, j'en ai eu assez.

Elle s'interrompit encore. La vision de la jeune femme brune amaigrie, les yeux creusés, le teint si pâle, l'avait bouleversée. Devant Gohan, qui pourtant n'était pas dupe, sa mère faisait la fière, feignait la bonne humeur et l'énergie. Mais quand l'enfant était sorti se promener, Bulma avait creusé pour en savoir davantage… et Chichi s'était effondrée, littéralement.

Bulma dit doucement :

- Chichi est enceinte.

Le Prince sayian écarquilla les yeux :

- Quoi ??

- Elle est enceinte d'à peine plus de trois mois. Elle venait de l'apprendre quand Goku est tombé malade, puis il y a eu les cyborgs, Cell… et Goku est mort. Elle voulait attendre que tout soit fini pour le lui annoncer, et maintenant il est trop tard, il ne le saura jamais, et il ne connaîtra jamais son enfant.

Une larme isolée coula à nouveau sur la joue de Bulma. Végéta resta parfaitement immobile, étrangement… touché par la nouvelle. Qu'en avait-il à faire après tout ? Carot avait un bâtard de plus, et alors ? En quoi cela le concernait-il ?

Et pourtant, une étrange amertume le gagna soudain, il se sentit… désolé pour celui qu'il pensait haïr.

Bulma leva les yeux vers le Prince, et demanda doucement :

- Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Il n'était revenu que pour quelques heures… Il avait besoin d'affaires chaudes, il voulait partir s'isoler un moment dans les étendues glacées du Nord.

Végéta ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais à cet instant il croisa le regard si plein de tristesse, de fatigue, et d'espoir de la jeune femme. Il grommela :

- Je fais une pause, je vais rester ici quelques jours, je verrai.


	18. Chapter 18

Les jours se transformèrent en semaine, mais Bulma et Végéta se gardèrent bien l'un et l'autre de le faire remarquer.

Le Prince réintégra son ancienne chambre, passant cependant parfois la nuit dans celle de la jeune femme. Elle-même s'occupait le plus clair du temps de Trunk qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Le saiyen restait souvent seul, à l'écart, mais jamais bien loin. Il détestait de toute façon sortir de la propriété et se mêler à une foule aussi bruyante qu'inintéressante.

Bulma l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à observer Trunk alors que celui-ci jouait tranquillement dans le jardin. Le Prince suivait du regard cet être encore si fragile, et qui lui vouait pourtant déjà une admiration sans faille. L'enfant pouvait rester de longs moments à regarder son père, de loin. Végéta ne le touchait jamais, ne s'approchait jamais, et Trunk, aussi étonnant que cela pût paraître, semblait parfaitement comprendre.

Bulma observait leur manège, intriguée et satisfaite. En quelques jours, depuis l'arrivée de son père, Trunk avait fait d'énormes progrès, bien qu'il fût déjà très en avance pour son jeune âge. Il marchait maintenant sans aide, bien campé sur ses petites jambes. Il pouvait recommencer cent fois la même manipulation sur un de ses si nombreux jouets, jusqu'à la maîtriser parfaitement. Il murmurait doucement « _papa_ » quand Végéta passait à proximité, ne récoltant au mieux qu'un regard en biais, mais qui semblait parfaitement lui suffire. La ressemblance de tempérament entre le père et le fils était de plus en plus frappante, malgré toutes leurs manifestes différences. Car l'enfant ne quittait pas sa mère, ayant besoin de son contact, de son odeur, de sa peau contre la sienne.

Végéta était en fait très satisfait de la façon dont se déroulait l'éducation de Trunk. Si la douceur de Bulma l'avait au tout début agacé – elle allait amollir son fils ! – il s'était finalement presque surpris à envier cet environnement stable et aimant que lui-même n'avait pour ainsi dire pas connu. Et si Bulma savait se montrer extrêmement maternelle, elle n'en restait pas moins aussi exigeante et autoritaire que toujours, poussant Trunk à progresser, à se dépasser, à entraîner sa force et son intelligence naissantes.

Un jour, cependant, en vraie scientifique qu'elle était, elle fit une expérience. Elle n'avait rien prémédité, mais l'occasion se présenta d'elle-même. Ses parents étaient absents pour la journée, Trunk jouait tranquillement, assis dans l'herbe, sous un parasol, et un peu plus loin Végéta semblait en méditation devant la salle de gravité. Bulma était dans le laboratoire, porte ouverte pour garder Trunk à l'œil, mais peu inquiète de toute façon qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à l'enfant avec un tel père dans les parages.

Le complexe problème sur lequel elle travaillait depuis des semaines avec son père allait enfin trouver une solution et, quasi fébrile, elle tapait à toute allure sur le clavier de son ordinateur. La solution était là, tout près…

C'est à ce moment précis que Trunk se mit à appeler doucement : « mama » !! Bulma resta concentrée sur son écran : elle y était presque !!

Les cris s'intensifièrent, devenant plus perçants.

Bulma réprima un grognement d'agacement et jeta un œil énervé à la pendule : midi passé… Elle ne pouvait quand même pas s'arrêter maintenant… Elle était sûre que si elle s'interrompait, tout ne serait plus aussi clair, et….

Les cris devinrent pleurs.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête, elle savait que si elle croisait le regard empli de larmes de son bien aimé fils elle craquerait dans l'instant. Tant pis, elle serait une mère indigne… pour quelques minutes… juste quelques minutes…

- Bulma !!

Elle grinça des dents : ah non ! S'il s'y mettait lui aussi, elle allait vraiment craquer. Elle marmonna à l'adresse de Végéta qui, elle le savait, se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte du laboratoire, bras croisés :

- Quoi ?

- Fais le taire.

- Je suis occupée là, il faudra qu'il attende.

- Quoi ? glapit le Prince.

Il était outré. Il ne savait même pas si ce qui l'énervait le plus était les cris du bébé ou bien le fait qu'on fasse attendre son fils. Il serra les dents et ordonna à nouveau :

- Bulma ! Fais quelque chose !

- Non !

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il a à pleurer comme ça !

- C'est un saiyen, et il a faim. Je suis sûre que toi-même tu te mettrais à pleurer si on te faisait attendre pour manger.

- Ridicule, grinça Végéta.

L'énervement du Prince montait doucement : son fils pleurait, son fils avait faim, et il était vrai que soudain il trouvait la détresse de ce bébé fort légitime.

- Bulma, occupe-toi de ton fils ! Ces cris sont insupportables !

- C'est ton fils aussi je te rappelle, grogna-t-elle sans toujours lever les yeux de ses calculs.

L'idée germa soudain et la jeune femme jeta un sourire ironique au Prince :

- Moi, je finis cela d'abord. Si tu veux qu'il se taise, va lui donner à manger.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Mais c'est un travail de femme !

- La femme, en l'occurrence, à un autre travail.

- Mais… !

- Mais rien du tout. Si tu veux qu'il se taise, nourris le, son repas est dans le frigo, il suffit de le réchauffer trente secondes, et son bavoir est sur sa chaise haute. Maintenant, laisse-moi travailler.

- C'est hors de question ! Je suis le prince Végéta !

- Alors, sa majesté, bouche-toi tes royales oreilles, car il peut pleurer longtemps, et fort. Très fort.

Végéta serra les poings, furieux, et tourna les talons. Il sortit du laboratoire d'un pas rapide… et se retrouva devant le bébé qui s'arrêta de crier quand le Prince parut devant lui. Le père et le fils se jaugèrent un instant, avant que le premier ne refasse un pas vers la salle de gravité. Les hurlements reprirent de plus belle.

Végéta se retourna, toisant l'enfant d'un œil mauvais. Trunk s'était à nouveau tu, et semblait le défier du regard. Végéta grogna, s'approcha du bébé, et marmonna :

- Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je te porte.

Et, sur ce, il partit vers la maison. L'enfant se leva, tanguant sur ses petites jambes, et suivit de très loin la haute stature de son père. Ce dernier, arrivé à la porte, jeta un regard méprisant vers Trunk qui marchait lentement vers lui. Il grinça :

- Tu te dépêches, oui !

Trunk fronça les sourcils, serra les poings… et se mit à marcher rapidement, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait en tous cas fait jusque là.

Bulma, qui s'était en fait totalement désintéressée de ses calculs à l'instant où elle avait compris que Végéta allait s'occuper de Trunk, suivait la scène, les yeux écarquillés, tapie derrière la porte du laboratoire.

Quand le père et le fils pénétrèrent dans la maison, elle se précipita sur sa console pour enclencher la caméra de la cuisine.

Végéta, sans cesser de pester et de jeter des coups regards noirs vers Trunk, sortit du réfrigérateur la petite assiette remplie d'une purée verdâtre et de poisson haché. Il la mit à réchauffer, et se tourna vers l'enfant, comme si c'était lui qui attendait la suite.

Trunk s'était planté aux pieds de son père, et leva les bras vers lui.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

L'enfant ne bougea pas, tendant toujours les bras. Végéta avisa alors la chaise haute qui trônait près de la table, et grinça des dents. Il hésita un instant, comme redoutant le contact de ce petit être qui le fixait de son regard si bleu. Il finit cependant par se pencher légèrement et saisit Trunk sous les aisselles, comme il avait vu Bulma et ses parents le faire tant de fois. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris de la légèreté du bébé, de la douceur de son contact. Il le tint un instant à bout de bras, et ils se toisèrent en silence. Trunk remua les mains et murmura : « _papa_ ».

Le prince resta parfaitement immobile, son cœur battant la chamade, un étrange nœud au ventre. Paradoxalement, ce fut l'enfant qui, son estomac de saiyen le rappelant à la réalité, sortit son père de sa stupeur en poussant un cri perçant. Végéta, agacé de s'être laissé aller ne serait-ce que quelques secondes à un ridicule attendrissement, aboya :

- ça va hein ! Moi aussi j'ai faim !

Il posa rudement le bébé dans sa chaise haute et, d'un geste rapide, lui enfila le bavoir. Il déposa sur la tablette l'assiette enfin chaude, une cuillère, et s'assit à au moins un mètre, bras croisés, se désintéressant de la situation. Trunk le regarda, regarda la cuillère posée devant lui… et la jeta à terre.

Dans le laboratoire, Bulma éclata de rire.

Végéta fronça les soucils de plus belle et maugréa :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore…

Semblant répondre à sa question, Trunk plongea sa petite main dans la purée, et la lécha avec délectation. Végéta, sidéré, le regarda, bouche bée, avant de s'écrier :

- Ça ne va pas non ! On ne se nourrit pas salement quand on est le fils du Prince des Sayiens ! On dirait Carot et son imbécile de rejeton, c'est inacceptable !

Trunk le regarda, clignant des yeux sans sembler comprendre.

Alors Végéta se souvint : il ne savait pas manger. Cet avorton ridicule était incapable de se nourrir seul, sa mère et sa grand-mère le nourrissaient à la cuillère… Le Prince bondit à l'entrée de la cuisine et hurla :

- Bulma ! Viens ici tout de suite !

- Non, je travaille, débrouille-toi ! mentit-elle effrontément en criant à son tour depuis le laboratoire.

Végéta grinça des dents de plus belle, claqua la porte et se tourna à nouveau vers Trunk. Celui-ci le regardait calmement, le visage et les mains maculés de purée verte, dont une bonne partie avait également fini sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Le Prince, fulminant, tacha de calmer la colère qu'il sentait monter et prit sur lui, respirant profondément. Il approcha une chaise et, avec une moue dégoutée, saisit entre deux doigts la cuillère qui gisait à terre dans la purée. Il l'essuya sommairement et, l'objet en main, toisa son fils d'un œil méchant :

- Je te préviens, je te donne cinq minutes pour finir ça, pas une de plus.

Trunk se contenta d'ouvrir sagement la bouche… avant de recracher de toutes ses forces l'énorme cuillère de purée que Végéta venait de lui enfourner violemment.

- Non mais regarde ce que tu viens de faire !! hurla le Prince dont le superbe t-shirt noir à manches longues était à présent couvert de tâches verdâtres.

Il essuya d'un revers de main rageur la purée qui avait atterri sur le bout de son nez fin et grinça d'un ton menaçant :

- Si tu recommences cela une fois, juste une fois…

L'enfant, nullement impressionné, se contenta d'ouvrir à nouveau tranquillement la bouche. Cette fois, fort de son expérience, Végéta enfourna plus doucement une cuillère moins remplie. Trunk avala, et rouvrit la bouche, fixant son père qui, soudain… se sentit presque fier.

Quand l'assiette fut finie, les cinq minutes étaient écoulées depuis bien longtemps, mais le Prince semblait avoir totalement oublié son ultimatum. Trunk, avisant son père qui jetait l'assiette et la cuillère dans l'évier, poussa un cri, ses yeux se remplissant à nouveau dangereusement de larmes. Végéta le toisa, sourcils froncés… mais ne chercha pas plus d'une seconde ce qui se passait :

- C'est sûr, grogna-t-il, cette portion était vraiment ridicule et peu appétissante. Ces misérables terriens ne comprennent vraiment rien aux saiyens.

Il ouvrit à nouveau le frigo, en sortit quatre petits pots qui annonçaient des saveurs sucrées, prit une nouvelle cuillère et se rassit devant Trunk. L'enfant battit des mains et ouvrit grand la bouche : « papa !! ».

Bulma, adossée à l'encadrement de la porte, regardait la scène, le cœur gonflé d'émotion. Le profil fin du Prince lui avait rarement semblé si paisible alors que, un sourire sur ses lèvres minces, il tendait cuillère après cuillère son dessert à Trunk. L'enfant mangeait avec délectation, sans pour autant jamais lâcher du regard les pupilles sombres de Végéta. Le père et le fils ne l'avaient absolument pas entendue entrer, trop occupés à s'observer dans un profond silence.

Trunk finissant sa troisième compote, elle jugea prudent d'intervenir :

- Arrête, il va finir par être malade, ce n'est qu'un bébé.

L'instant suivant, Végéta était debout, bien loin de la chaise haute :

- Ah te voilà toi ! Tâche de mieux t'en occuper la prochaine fois, que je n'aie plus à m'abaisser à des choses pareilles !

Et sur ce, sans un regard de plus, il quitta la cuisine. Bulma sourit à son fils qui fixait la porte en clignant des yeux :

- Et oui, c'est ton père. Il est très spécial, mais je t'assure qu'à sa façon, il t'adore.


	19. Chapter 19

Végéta repartit deux semaines plus tard, étrangement ressourcé. Comme il l'avait initialement prévu, il alla passer quelques mois dans le Nord, seul, à son habitude. Les questions qu'il se posait restaient cependant toujours sans réponse, et les arts martiaux lui manquaient de plus en plus, même s'il continuait de faire régulièrement de l'exercice.

Pire que tout, Bulma et Trunk lui manquaient à présent également de plus en plus.

Le Prince passait de longues heures immobile, à se repasser le film de sa vie passée, à se demander ce que serait sa vie future. A chercher un sens à tout ce qui était arrivé à sa planète, à son peuple, à Goku, à lui-même. Il était parfaitement conscient d'avoir changé, évolué. Mais un goût prononcé d'inachevé lui restait dans la bouche, comme s'il avait tourné une page de son existence sans avoir terminé la précédente. Il n'avait pas eu sa revanche, sa victoire. Il n'avait pas enfin combattu Goku et prouvé que c'était lui, et aucun autre, le Prince des Guerriers de l'Espace. Il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, et cette impuissance le minait.

Il revint enfin un matin, se posant dans le jardin de Capsule Corp, et fronça les sourcils : un ki très puissant rayonnait dans la propriété ; il l'identifia à l'instant même où la voix retentit derrière lui :

- Salut Végéta !

Le Prince se retourna, découvrant Son Gohan, souriant, Trunk grimpé sur ses épaules. Le prince grommela un bonjour, et ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil surpris : c'est fou ce que son fils avait grandi ; il avait à présent près d'un an et demi. Gohan posa Trunk à terre et celui-ci courut vers son père, s'arrêtant à quelques pas, sachant d'instinct que tout contact était proscrit. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Végéta, et le visage de l'enfant s'illumina. Puis le Prince reporta son attention sur Gohan :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- On a emménagé ici depuis la semaine dernière avec maman, en attendant la naissance du bébé. Bulma a fait une crise en disant qu'il était hors de question que ma mère accouche seule et isolée dans la montagne.

- Son Gohan ! hurla la voix trop connue de Chichi. Arrête de jouer avec Trunk, tu as tes devoirs à faire !

Le Prince fit un pas en arrière, se demandant soudain s'il ne ferait pas mieux de repartir aussi sec. Mais déjà Bulma et la veuve de Goku apparaissaient à l'entrée de la maison. Les deux femmes s'immobilisèrent en apercevant le saiyen, et Bulma sourit tranquillement :

- Tiens, Végéta. Quel bon vent ?

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda Chichi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça va hein, je peux repartir ! riposta-t-il.

- Allons, ne commencez pas tous les deux, il y a de la place pour tout le monde, et Végéta est ici chez lui, coupa la mère de Trunk.

Le Prince et Chichi se lancèrent un regard noir. La mère de Gohan tourna alors son attention vers son fils :

- Tu es encore là toi ? Gohan, rentre faire tes devoirs, tu rejoueras avec Trunk plus tard.

- Bien maman, répondit le jeune garçon avec calme.

Chichi, ses mains posées sur son ventre maintenant très proéminent, suivit son fils à l'intérieur de la maison. Gohan fit un grand sourire à Végéta en passant devant lui, ce qui horripila le Prince. Quand il fut seul dans le jardin avec Trunk et Bulma, il demanda :

- Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Quelle idée stupide as-tu encore eue ?

- Bonjour, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir mon chéri, Trunk et moi allons très bien, merci ! répondit-elle ironiquement.

- Ça va hein ! Réponds !

- Chichi voulait rester seule avec Gohan jusqu'à l'accouchement, c'était ridicule.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Voyons... parce qu'elle est à des heures de route de toute clinique valable, qu'elle comptait demander à son père de passer la chercher, que s'il y avait un problème Gohan aurait été seul à pouvoir réagir, parce qu'elle était épuisée, parce que…

- Ça va j'ai compris ! Et ils sont là pour longtemps ?

- Non, le terme est pour dans quinze jours, mais ce serait surprenant qu'elle n'accouche pas avant d'après le médecin. De toute façon, tout est prêt, sa place est réservée dans la meilleure clinique de la ville. Elle rentrera chez elle dès qu'elle aura quitté l'hôpital, son père viendra l'aider les premiers temps.

- Ah.

--------------------------

Gohan et Trunk dans leurs chambres, les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises dans le salon, finissant le thé que Madame Brief leur avait préparé. Les parents de Bulma se levèrent à leur tour :

- Bon, on vous laisse, nous allons nous coucher.

- Bonsoir, et merci encore de votre hospitalité, dit Chichi en inclinant la tête.

- Penses-tu, répondit Monsieur Brief, notre Bulma a encore eu une excellente idée, vous accueillir ici est bien le minimum que nous puissions faire pour Gohan et toi.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules... jusqu'à l'entrée de Végéta qui se planta devant Bulma :

- Il faudra que tu laves mes affaires, qu'elles soient prêtes quand je repartirai.

- Bien majesté, répondit-elle sans sourciller.

Le Prince quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Chichi fronça les sourcils et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Bulma :

- Franchement, je ne te comprends pas.

- Je sais. Il y a des jours où je ne me comprends pas non plus.

- Il te traite comme une moins que rien, il vient quand ça lui chante, il ne s'occupe pas de Trunk… Sans parler de son passé !

- Il n'est pas comme tout le monde, je te l'accorde. Mais il a des sentiments, pour Trunk et moi notamment. Il nous en fait rarement la démonstration, et jamais devant une tierce personne. Mais il s'est déjà montré… prévenant, et tendre.

- Prévenant et tendre ?? répéta Chichi, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui. Ton mari était le contraire de Végéta, gentil, souriant, agréable. Mais c'était aussi un saiyen, et tu ne peux pas dire qu'il était lui aussi extrêmement prévenant et responsable.

Chichi ne put qu'acquiescer en fronçant les sourcils… avant qu'une ombre passe sur son visage. Bulma la regarda avec tristesse :

- Pardonne moi Chichi, je n'aurais pas du te parler de lui, je ne fais que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas. Voilà des mois qu'il est mort, je dois apprendre à vivre avec. J'ai Gohan, bientôt un autre enfant, ma vie continue.

- Je t'admire beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à surmonter tout cela.

La jeune femme brune regarda longuement son amie et murmura :

- Tu devrais pourtant t'y préparer. Toi comme moi avons choisi de faire partie de leur monde, Bulma. Nous avons tout à y perdre.

----------------------------

- C'est vrai ce que m'a dit Bulma ?

Végéta leva un regard noir vers Gohan, qui le regardait innocemment.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Que tu ne te battais plus. Que tu ne t'étais plus battu depuis la mort de mon père.

Le Prince, gêné, détourna les yeux.

- Et contre qui me battrais-je, imbécile ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai.

- Et pourquoi vous ne vous entraîneriez pas tous les deux ?

Les deux sayiens se tournèrent, surpris, vers Bulma qui se tenait derrière eux, bras croisés, souriante. Végéta haussa les épaules :

- Ridicule. Je ne vais pas me battre avec un gamin.

- Ce gamin a vaincu Cell, alors que tu avais échoué, je te rappelle, riposta Bulma.

Gohan baissa les yeux en rougissant alors que le Prince serrait les poings de colère. L'enfant balbutia :

- Je… j'ai été aidé, par Végéta notamment. S'il n'avait pas été là…

- Tais-toi, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende ! s'écria le Prince.

Gohan se tut, et s'éloigna prudemment, jugeant préférable d'aller jouer avec Trunk… ou même de faire ses devoirs. Bulma demanda calmement à Végéta qui fulminait :

- Sérieusement, quand vas-tu reprendre l'entraînement ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Cela ne te regarde pas !

- Oh que si, cela me regarde. Notre fils doit devenir un grand guerrier, nous l'avons tous constaté. Il lui faut quelqu'un pour lui apprendre à se battre et l'entraîner.

Végéta ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas songé à Trunk, pas du tout. Bulma se rendit parfaitement compte que l'argument avait porté, et ajouta d'un air faussement innocent :

- Enfin bon, si tu ne peux pas t'en charger, ce n'est pas grave. Je demanderai à Gohan… ou à Piccolo, tiens !

- C'est absolument hors de question ! hurla Végéta, piqué au vif. Mon fils ne sera jamais l'élève du rejeton de Carot ou d'un Namek !

- Bien, alors il va falloir que tu te remettes à travailler, je veux le meilleur professeur pour mon fils, et excuse moi mais…

Bulma s'approcha de Végéta jusqu'à se trouver quasiment contre lui, et lui passa la main sur le ventre pourtant parfaitement sculpté du Prince :

- … tu n'es plus le guerrier que tu étais… Il va falloir que tu retrouves une meilleure condition physique.

- Quoi ?? glapit le Prince, outré.

Mais déjà Bulma s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant, dissimulant son sourire vainqueur : décidemment, elle parvenait à présent à lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait !

----------------------

- Bon, gamin, suis-moi, on va aller s'entraîner, je veux voir à quel point tu as perdu depuis Cell.

Gohan écarquilla les yeux, et Chichi hurla :

- Quoi ?? Non mais tu plaisantes Végéta ! Il est hors de question que mon fils se batte contre toi ! De toute façon Gohan ne se bat plus, et…

- Ça se voit, grogna le Prince que les cris de la femme de Goku agaçaient déjà au plus haut point.

- Comment cela « ça se voit » ?? répéta-t-elle, hors d'elle. Mon fils est magnifique, il n'a jamais été plus en forme, et je t'interdis de porter le moindre jugement sur lui !

Un sourire méprisant passa sur le visage du Prince ; Bulma jugea bon d'intervenir et se tourna vers Gohan :

- Et toi, cela te plairait de t'entraîner avec Végéta ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit spontanément l'enfant.

- Mais… glapit Chichi avant d'être à nouveau interrompue par Bulma.

- Chichi, c'est juste un entraînement, ils ne vont pas s'entretuer !

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en Végéta, grinça-t-elle en échangeant un regard noir avec l'intéressé.

- Allons, il ne va lui faire de mal ! Et puis Gohan est plus fort que lui, je te rappelle.

Le Prince serra les poings de rage alors que Chichi le toisait finalement avec orgueil :

- C'est vrai ! Mais…

Végéta choisit de quitter la pièce et, plongeant les mains dans ses poches, grommela à l'intention de Gohan :

- Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Gohan chercha l'assentiment de sa mère, qui fronça les sourcils… avant d'acquiescer à regret. Un immense sourire de gratitude apparut sur le visage du garçon, qui suivit le saiyen en courant presque. Bulma leur cria :

- Pas de blessure, hein ! C'est juste un entraînement.

Végéta se contenta de hausser les épaules.

----------------------

Ils avaient repris doucement, leur manque total d'entraînement depuis plus de sept mois se faisant sentir chez les deux sayiens. Ils s'entraînaient quelques heures par jour, dans le jardin, sous le regard inquisiteur de Chichi au début, puis seuls : la mère de Gohan était de plus en plus fatiguée à mesure que les jours passaient, et elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : les deux sayiens s'entraînaient avec calme et mesure… pour le moment.

Végéta devait reconnaître de mauvaise grâce qu'il avait très peu de choses à reprocher à Gohan : les années de travail avec Piccolo d'abord, et Goku ensuite avaient fait du jeune garçon un combattant hors pair : ses gestes étaient parfaits, ses mouvements souples et rapides, et il avait une incroyable faculté à rester attentif à son adversaire. Il encaissait sans broncher les remarques acerbes du Prince et en tenait immédiatement compte, corrigeant là sa garde, là un mouvement. Le Prince, à la fin d'une session, grommela :

- ça va, tu respectes assez bien mes conseils.

Gohan sourit et répondit doucement :

- Merci. Mon père m'a toujours dit que tu étais un très grand guerrier, c'est un honneur pour moi de profiter de ton enseignement.

Végéta en resta coi : Son Goku avait vanté ses mérites à son propre fils. Le Prince ne savait plus, tout d'un coup, s'il devait s'en agacer… ou s'en réjouir. Il ne perçut dans les yeux de Gohan que la plus grande sincérité, sans la moindre trace d'ironie ou de sarcasme. Pris de court, Végéta grogna :

- Oui, bien, c'est fini pour ce soir, va rejoindre ta mère.

------------------------------

- Végéta !

- Quoi ?

Le Prince, en plein exercice en ce début de soirée, vit arriver Bulma manifestement pressée. Elle se planta devant lui :

- Chichi va accoucher, je l'accompagne à la clinique. Mon père est absent, et ma mère garde Trunk, tu peux au moins t'occuper de Gohan ?

- M'occuper de Gohan ? Hein ?

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Tiens lui compagnie ! Il est grand, c'est juste histoire qu'il ne soit pas tout seul, il va sûrement s'inquiéter pour sa mère.

- Mais comment suis-je censé faire ça ?

- Débrouille-toi ! lança Bulma en s'éloignant rapidement.

Végéta regarda de loin Bulma, sa mère, et Gohan accompagner Chichi à la voiture qui démarra. Madame Brief parla ensuite quelques minutes avec Gohan, puis s'éloigna avec Trunk qu'il était temps de coucher. Le jeune fils de Goku resta immobile dans le jardin, fixant l'endroit où la voiture venait de disparaître.

Végéta grinça des dents : s'occuper de Gohan… le fils de Carot… la situation lui semblait aussi farfelue qu'insupportable. A court d'idée, il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. S'approchant du jeune garçon, il demanda d'un ton bourru :

- Tu vas aller dormir ?

- Euh… Non, je ne pense pas, je préfère attendre des nouvelles de ma mère, merci.

- Bon. Alors allons travailler.

Gohan, tout d'abord surpris, regarda Végéta s'éloigner vers le terrain dégagé qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs entraînements… et se dit que finalement, c'était une bonne idée : il verrait forcément revenir Bulma et pourrait se défouler un peu en attendant.

L'entraînement ne se passait pas du tout comme Végéta l'escomptait : Gohan était tendu, déconcentré, tournait la tête à chaque fois qu'il pensait percevoir le bruit d'une voiture… Le Prince perdait patience. Son adversaire était stressé et pas du tout à ce qu'il faisait. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du Prince : s'il fallait pousser Gohan dans ses retranchements, ça, Végéta pouvait le faire.

- Non mais tu vas te bouger gamin !

Gohan, dont l'attention était à nouveau partie ailleurs, se remit en garde et balbutia :

- Excuse-moi Végéta… Je…

- Tu n'étais pas concentré, je sais ! Et tu penses que si tu dois te battre réellement, ton adversaire te rappellera à l'ordre ?

- Non, tu as raison, je suis désolé.

- Je vous jure ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'a appris cet imbécile de Piccolo pour que tu sois aussi mou !

A l'évocation peu flatteuse de son senseï, Gohan fronça très légèrement les sourcils et renforça sa garde. Végéta sourit intérieurement : il y était presque.

L'entraînement reprit, et le Prince constata immédiatement que Gohan était soudain bien plus efficace : les coups redoublaient de force, de précision. Végéta était ravi : il se battait à nouveau contre un adversaire digne de ce nom. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il parviendrait à tirer ainsi un trait sur ce qui constituait presque toute sa vie, son passé, ses racines ?

La vitesse des deux saiyens augmentait au fur et à mesure, de même que l'aura d'énergie qui les entourait maintenant. Ils n'y prêtaient plus attention, échangeant les coups à une vitesse hallucinante. Gohan parvenait à extérioriser un peu de la tension qui l'habitait, et Végéta se délectait des sensations qu'il retrouvait après si longtemps.

Mais ce n'était pas assez pour le Prince, ce n'était jamais assez pour le Prince. Gohan n'était pas encore assez concentré, assez puissant. Le combat – on ne pouvait décemment plus parler d'entraînement – ne satisfaisait pas encore Végéta.

Gohan reçut un énorme coup de poing sur la mâchoire et, posant un genou au sol, accusa le choc. Quand il releva les yeux, Végéta était devant lui, un mauvais sourire sur le visage :

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Tu es bien le fils de ton père, tiens. Très doué pour les grands sentiments, mais pour se battre… Franchement, tu es un aussi piètre guerrier que Goku.

L'aura du garçon sembla exploser autour de lui, alors qu'il fronçait soudain les sourcils et se relevait lentement. Ses cheveux virèrent au blond, et de ses grands yeux à présent d'un bleu limpide il toisa Végéta avec colère.

Voilà… On y était.

Végéta concentra son énergie et son aura de Super Guerrier brilla autour de lui.

Ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre.

------------------------------

Madame Brief se retint avec difficulté au mur du couloir alors que toute la maison tremblait dangereusement. Elle se précipita auprès de son petit fils, qui debout dans son lit pleurait à chaudes larmes :

- Mon chéri… ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ton papa qui s'amuse. Enfin… Je crois.

---------------------------------

Les coups n'étaient à présent plus visibles que pour les deux combattants auréolés de lumière. Végéta avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir les attaques de Gohan et encaissait d'ailleurs coup sur coup. L'enfant était doué, très doué. Et en colère aussi, même s'il gardait inconsciemment à l'esprit que son adversaire n'en était pas vraiment un. Végéta avait mal, son corps le faisait souffrir, il portait ses attaques avec toute l'énergie qu'il retrouvait enfin. Gohan en repoussait la plupart, encaissait les autres sans broncher.

Ils se battirent un très long moment, totalement hermétiques au monde extérieur, habités seulement l'un par la joie de se battre à nouveau, et l'autre par la tension contenue depuis trop longtemps et qu'il pouvait enfin un peu relâcher.

Végéta fronça les sourcils : il fatiguait. Son corps, plus du tout habitué à être ainsi mis à l'épreuve, donnait des signes de faiblesse. Furieux contre lui-même, il lança vers le garçon une boule avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait encore.

Gohan la reçut de plein fouet, et ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la terre quand il recula de dix mètres, se protégeant le visage de ses bras croisés.

Végéta sourit, satisfait… avant de se demander soudain s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Ils se battaient jusque là à mains nues, sans faire appel aux dangereuses décharges d'énergie, et…

Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand, face à lui, le visage fermé, ses cheveux blonds frémissants d'énergie, Gohan arma lentement son tir :

- Kameha…

Une sueur froide coula dans le dos du Prince qui, haletant, se savait parfaitement incapable de repousser l'attaque du jeune garçon.

- …meha !

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Gohan sembla soudain se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait.. et de qui il combattait. Il était trop tard pour retenir le tir, mais il parvint à contenir un peu de l'énergie qu'il comptait y mettre.

Végéta se protégea à son tour le visage quand la boule de feu l'atteignit. Il fut projeté au sol, traîné sur des dizaines de mètres. Le tir finit sa course dans le vaisseau et celui-ci explosa.

Gohan resta un instant interdit, observant bouche bée ce qui restait de cette partie de l'immense jardin où retombait les derniers morceaux de la salle de gravité. Le corps de Végéta était étendu un peu sur le côté. Le garçon se précipita, paniqué :

- Végéta !

Il s'agenouilla près du Prince, bouleversé, et posa les doigts sur l'épaule du saiyen. Végéta, se redressant avec difficulté, le chassa d'un revers de main rageur :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

- Ça va ? balbutia Gohan. Tu es blessé ? je suis désolé, je…

- Arrête tes jérémiades ! grinça le Prince. Je n'ai rien !

Il se releva lentement, en grimaçant. Gohan se tenait toujours devant lui, consterné.

- Non mais vous êtes complètement malades !

Végéta leva les yeux et Gohan se retourna. Bulma, les mains sur les hanches, rouge de colère, hurla de plus belle :

- Vous avez vu ce que vous venez de faire du jardin ? Et le vaisseau ! Il est encore totalement pulvérisé ! Vous êtes complètement fous !

- Bulma, pardon, je suis vraiment… balbutia Gohan.

Végéta l'interrompit sèchement :

- Eh oh, c'est bon Bulma, tu ne vas pas piquer une crise pour trois malheureux arbres ridicules. Tu me reconstruiras une salle d'entraînement dans la maison, voilà tout.

- Quoi ?? Non mais et vous avez vu l'état dans lequel vous vous avez mis la propriété ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser quelques heures, ce n'est pas possible !

Elle se précipita sur Gohan qui était lui aussi haletant, ses habits déchirés :

- Mon Dieu, Gohan, tu vas bien ? Ta mère va me tuer si tu as ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure !

- Non non, tout va bien Bulma, je t'assure.

Ses yeux à nouveau noirs croisèrent soudain ceux de la jeune femme… et ils semblèrent se souvenir au même instant de ce pour quoi elle était là.

Bulma posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Gohan et lui sourit :

- Tu as un petit frère Gohan. Il s'appelle Goten, Son Goten.

- Oh, ne put que murmurer le garçon, au comble de l'émotion.

- Ta maman et lui vont bien. Il est très tard, ils dorment, je t'emmènerai les voir demain matin.

Un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres du garçon, qui murmura :

- Merci Bulma.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui frotta la tête affectueusement :

- Allez, va te prendre une douche, et après, il faudra te coucher.

Il bailla, la tension de son corps et de ses nerfs totalement évanouie… grâce au combat notamment. Il se tourna vers Végéta, qui s'efforçait de rester debout sans trop grimacer de douleur :

- Merci beaucoup Végéta, c'était génial.

Le prince grogna :

- Ouai, c'était pas mal. Mais bon, tu as encore des sacrés progrès à faire.

Gohan acquiesça et partit en courant joyeusement vers la maison. Végéta croisa alors le regard sévère de Bulma, qui le regardait, bras croisés, manifestement très énervée. Il grommela :

- Quoi ? Tu m'avais demandé de m'occuper de lui, non ?!


	20. Chapter 20

Végéta rejoignait sa chambre, fourbu, quand la main de Bulma se glissa dans la sienne. Il se retourna vers elle :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Viens avec moi ce soir.

Il grommela :

- Ecoute, là, vraiment, je ne suis pas d'humeur, je suis épuisé et…

- Viens… juste dormir. S'il te plaît.

Végéta se tut, surpris. Bulma, presque aussi fière que lui, s'abaissait rarement à demander si gentiment quand elle désirait quelque chose. Il la regarda plus attentivement : elle semblait épuisée, elle aussi et… triste.

- Mais je te préviens, je dors !

- Aucun problème ! répondit-elle en souriant.

Il se laissa entraîner dans la chambre de la jeune femme et, après avoir pris une douche rapide, s'étendit avec délectation sur le dos dans les draps. Bulma, allongée près de lui, se contenta de lui sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Je sais que si, alors dis le moi tout de suite, que je puisse dormir.

Elle détourna le regard un moment, et murmura :

- C'est à cause de la naissance de Goten. Il porte le nom de son père, Son.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ?

- Rien. C'est juste… enfin, Trunk ne porte pas ton nom, il s'appelle Brief. On n'en a jamais discuté, je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes…. exclu, ou je ne sais pas.

Végéta ouvrit des yeux ronds et, se redressant sur son avant bras, observa Bulma qui se mordait la lèvre, gênée. Ils étaient face à face, tous deux allongés sur le côté. Le Prince répondit calmement :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je me sentirais exclu. J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas m'en charger.

- Ah.

Végéta nota immédiatement la pointe de tristesse dans la voix de la jeune femme et grogna. Le combat l'avait épuisé, et tout ce dont il rêvait était se laisser aller et dormir aux côtés de Bulma. Mais il savait déjà qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil s'il la sentait tendue et triste près de lui. Il soupira :

- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais voulu qu'il s'appelle comment ?

- Ben…Je ne sais pas. Tu as un nom de famille ?

- Un quoi ??

- Un autre nom, le nom de ta famille.

- Ma planète elle-même portait mon nom ! Pourquoi en aurais-je eu un autre ?

Elle rit doucement :

- Vu comme ça, c'est sûr. Bon, c'est vrai que « Trunk Végéta »… c'est un peu…

- Un peu quoi ? demanda le Prince, piqué au vif.

- Non non ! C'est bien hein ! C'est juste… étrange d'accoler vos deux noms, c'est tout. Goku avait un nom de famille, mais c'est parce qu'il a été élevé sur Terre.

- Mais il est mort. Pourquoi son deuxième fils porte son nom alors ?

- Parce que Chichi a pris son nom, quand ils se sont mariés.

- Mariés ? Et donc il faudrait que tu sois mariée pour donner mon nom à Trunk ?

Végéta avait demandé cela le plus tranquillement du monde. Bulma resta un instant figée… puis rougit violemment. Le Prince fronça les sourcils :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ??

- Non non, rien ! C'est étrange de t'entendre parler de mariage, c'est tout. Cela ne te correspond… tellement pas.

- Comment ça ? et c'est quoi d'abord ? Et pourquoi cela ne me correspondrait pas ?

Bulma sourit devant l'air vexé de Végéta et expliqua :

- Ce n'est pas une compétition. C'est le fait d'unir un homme et une femme, une cérémonie.

Le Prince se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait là à discuter de bêtises pareilles au lieu de dormir paisiblement dans sa chambre. Bulma était étendue près de lui, ses grands yeux bleus posés sur lui avec tendresse.

Il ne se sentit ni le courage de l'abandonner… ni l'envie.

Il grogna :

- Je ne comprends rien. En quoi est-ce différent de nous alors ?

Le cœur de Bulma faillit manquer un battement. Elle balbutia :

- Mais… Enfin… Chichi est la femme de Goku, ils se sont…

- Et alors, tu es ma femme aussi, je ne vois pas en quoi Carot et sa mégère ont quelque chose de plus !

« _Tu es ma femme_ »… La phrase mit quelques instants à pénétrer l'esprit de Bulma, qui sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle parvint à expliquer :

- C'est vrai, c'est juste… un rituel terrien, pour ceux qui le souhaitent. Goku et Chichi se sont engagés pour toute leur vie, publiquement.

Un sourire méprisant passa sur les lèvres de Végéta, toujours appuyé sur son avant-bras :

- Quel imbécile celui-là. De toute façon un guerrier de l'espace s'engage pour toute sa vie ! Il n'avait pas besoin de vos stupides rituels terriens.

- Pa… pardon ? balbutia Bulma.

Végéta haussa les épaules :

- Nous ne sommes pas comme vous nous, une fois que nous choisissons vraiment une compagne, c'est pour toujours. Nous sommes des guerriers de l'espace, nous avons le sens de l'honneur et de la droiture, pas comme ton… Yamsha ou comme les autres crétins de ta bande !

Bulma serra le drap entre ses doigts pour s'empêcher de trembler. Elle murmura :

- Et… et je suis ta compagne ?

Végéta écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait :

- Evidemment, quelle stupide question ! Tu as même porté mon fils je te signale, c'est un immense honneur !

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, ses yeux posés sur l'homme qui lui faisait face, allongé près d'elle, le torse à moitié couvert par le drap, son visage fin et dur posé dans sa paume, ses magnifiques yeux noirs brillant sous ses sourcils éternellement froncés.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu se marier ; quand Yamsha avait vaguement évoqué l'idée, elle l'avait rejetée comme totalement stupide. Elle voulait garder son indépendance, elle voulait rester Bulma Brief, ne se lier jamais à personne… sûrement pour ne pas risquer de tout perdre, en fait.

Et là, étendue dans son lit, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait bien plus que tout ce qu'elle fuyait auparavant. Mariage ou pas, cela n'avait aucune importance ; le lien entre elle et Végéta était si fort, si puissant, qui lui semblait soudain aberrant de penser même que la mort pourrait y mettre fin. Le Prince, son Prince avait parfaitement raison : que pouvaient-ils bien avoir de plus que ce qu'ils partageaient déjà ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les unir davantage que ne le faisait Trunk en grandissant chaque jour ?

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait une famille, et que cette idée, au lieu de la terrifier, la comblait d'une joie presque douloureuse. Le cri de surprise et d'énervement de Végéta la sortit de ses pensées :

- Bulma tu pleures ! Je ne supporte pas cela, arrête immédiatement !

Elle essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler. Végéta, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais, la regardait avec sévérité… et inquiétude.

- Je ne comprends rien à vos histoires ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

- Rien, tout va bien. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle se sentait soudain parfaitement calme, parfaitement sereine. Végéta hésita un instant, puis s'allongea complètement, non sans jeter vers Bulma quelques coups d'œils suspicieux. Il se détourna, et la jeune femme resta à observer son dos puissant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration du sayen ralentit : il avait sombré dans un sommeil profond.

Alors Bulma, essuyant du bout des doigts les dernières larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, murmura dans le silence de la chambre :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Végéta.

--------------------------

Végéta leva un œil de l'écran de télévision quand Bulma entra dans la pièce en se frottant la nuque, épuisée. Il demanda :

- Ça y est ? Ils sont enfin partis ?

La jeune femme se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé et soupira :

- Oui, ils sont tous repartis, y compris Chichi et les enfants. Je ne sais pas quand on les reverra.

- Le plus tard sera le mieux, grogna le Prince.

Il avait passé les deux derniers jours terré à l'écart alors que Capsule Corp était envahi par Tortue Géniale, Yamsha, Plume, Krilin et Guymoa, venus voir le nouveau fils de Son Goku et Chichi. Les invités avaient passé leur temps à dévorer les plats cuisinés par Madame Brief et à rire à gorge déployée dans le jardin. Le Prince ne se serait pas senti capable de supporter cela un jour de plus sans en tuer un ; Yamsha, de préférence.

Toute cette agitation autour d'un stupide nourrisson lui avait de prime abord semblé totalement pathétique. Il avait tiqué quand il était passé dans la cuisine, et qu'il avait entendu Krilin discuter avec Bulma dans la pièce d'à côté. Le terrien avait soupiré :

- Quel malheur que Son Goku n'ait pas été là.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- C'est bien que tu aies réussi à la convaincre de venir accoucher ici !

- Crois moi, cela ne s'est pas fait sans peine, Chichi est vraiment têtue comme une mule !

- C'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait que toi pour la convaincre, railla Krilin.

- Eh ! je ne suis pas têtue moi ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai toujours raison !

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du Prince : quelle femme arrogante…

Bulma enchaîna :

- Enfin bon, comme ça elle n'a pas été toute seule pour l'accouchement, j'ai pu rester avec elle.

- Personne n'était là pour Trunk et toi, Bulma.

Un silence suivit, pendant lequel Végéta serra le poing de colère : de quel droit cet avorton se permettait-il de le juger ? La voix de Bulma retentit, faisant écho aux pensées du sayen :

- Ne le juge pas. Je ne lui ai rien demandé, je n'avais rien à exiger de lui.

- Oui, mais bon, quand même…

- Allons rejoindre les autres, coupa assez sèchement la jeune femme.

Le Prince resta quelques instants dans la cuisine, immobile. D'après Krilin, il aurait du assister à la naissance de son fils ?? Cette pensée lui donna presque un haut le cœur : tout bonnement inimaginable… C'était strictement une histoire de femelles… A vrai dire, il n'avait même qu'une idée très vague de la façon dont cela se déroulait. Les élans de sollicitude ridicule envers Chichi, à qui tout le monde demandait si elle allait bien, si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, si tout s'était bien passé… lui semblaient risibles. Comme si elle pouvait avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'était la véritable douleur !

Et ces pleurnicheries sur le fait que Goku n'était plus là pour partager les premiers moments avec son fils, qu'il ne le verrait jamais… Pitoyable.

Un doute se mit soudain à germer dans l'esprit du sayen. Si, tout cela était bien pitoyable… non ?

- Tourne-toi, ordonna-t-il rudement à Bulma quand elle s'assit près de lui ce soir-là.

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris… et obtempéra, offrant à sa nuque au Prince. Sans cesser de regarder la télévision, celui-ci leva une main et la posa sur la cou de la jeune femme, massant les muscles tendus, déliant les tensions nerveuses.

Le gémissement de plaisir qu'elle poussa quelques minutes plus tard acheva de totalement déconcentrer Végéta de ce qui se passait à la télévision. Eteignant machinalement, sans cesser de masser la nuque gracile, il passa son autre main sur l'épaule de Bulma, entraînant au passage la bretelle de sa robe d'été. L'instant suivant, répondant à un besoin impérieux, il avait glissé son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, et celle-ci avait rejeté la tête en arrière, se laissant aller contre le corps du sayen. Peu désireux de se faire surprendre sur le canapé pendant leurs ébats par les parents de sa compagne, il la souleva dans ses bras, et la porte à sa chambre sans pratiquement cesser de l'embrasser.

--------------------------

- Maman !!!

Végéta ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, éveillé par le cri de l'enfant. Bulma, étendue à ses côtés, gémit dans son sommeil.

- Maman !!

Le Prince secoua rudement l'épaule de Bulma :

- Va lui dire de se taire, je veux dormir moi !

Bulma, à moitié endormie, se leva sans répondre, enfila une culotte et un grand t-shirt, et gagna la chambre de Trunk. Végéta, satisfait, se rendormit dans la minute.

- Maman, maman, mamaaaaaan !

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Végéta, furieux.

Bulma s'assit à nouveau dans le lit, la tête entre les mains. Elle murmura :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a… Il a du faire un cauchemar, il n'arrive pas à se rendormir, voilà quatre fois que j'y vais…

Le Prince serra les poings et jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à la jeune femme : voilà près de deux heures qu'elle faisait des aller-retour dans la chambre de Trunk. Elle était épuisée, tendue, à bout de nerfs.

Pour Végéta, la solution était toute trouvée : retourner dans sa chambre, à l'autre bout de la maison… et abandonner Bulma à son rôle de mère. Normal, elle était là pour ça.

Et pourtant…

Trunk, pour une raison totalement inconnue du Prince, ne semblait se calmer qu'en présence de sa mère. Entre temps, il empêchait la jeune femme de dormir, et son père aussi par la même occasion !

Il fallait trouver une solution ; elle se présenta le plus naturellement du monde à son esprit, et il grogna :

- Ramène le ici.

- Pardon ? demanda Bulma en levant la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

- Le gosse, prends le avec nous, sinon il va hurler toute la nuit et moi je veux dormir !

Bulma resta interdite, regardant Végéta, bouche bée. Elle balbutia :

- Mais… Je….

- Bon, tu te décides là ?? Sinon je retourne dans ma chambre et je te laisse t'occuper du gamin !

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, et retourna voir Trunk. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint avec lui dans ses bras ; le petit garçon, secoué par des sanglots, se cramponnait à sa mère. Elle s'assit sur le lit, le berçant, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Végéta, allongé de son côté, entrouvrit un œil : l'enfant se calmait, blotti contre Bulma, ses traits fins se détendant au son de sa voix. La jeune femme, assise en tailleur sur le matelas, parlait doucement en souriant, caressant les cheveux de l'enfant.

Les yeux de Trunk se posèrent finalement sur Végéta et il toisa son père, manifestement surpris… et heureux. Son visage se détendit définitivement et il tendit la main vers le guerrier qui, instinctivement, eut un mouvement de recul.

- Mon chéri, tu vas rester avec nous exceptionnellement, expliqua Bulma, mais tu dors, hein ! Sinon, c'est ton père qui s'occupera de toi, et je te déconseille de tenter l'expérience.

Elle avait fini sa phrase avec un sourire et un regard en coin à Végéta, qui grogna et se détourna. La jeune femme s'allongea dos à lui, et prit Trunk contre elle. L'enfant, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers la forme allongée de son père, se laissa faire et se blottit entre les bras de sa mère. Quelques instants plus tard, il exhala un soupir, et s'endormit sous le regard attendri de Bulma. La voix du sayen, étrangement basse, retentit derrière elle :

- ça y est ? Il dort enfin ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

Le silence se fit, et la jeune femme venait de fermer les yeux quand Végéta appela soudain :

- Bulma !

- Oui ?

- Je… Je voulais savoir…

Le ton était étrangement peu assuré, et Bulma, surprise, ouvrit les yeux, fixant l'obscurité. Derrière elle, la voix retentit à nouveau :

- Tout s'est bien passé, à la naissance de Trunk.

Elle resta d'abord stupéfaite, le souffle coupé, puis balbutia :

- Oui… Tout s'est passé normalement.

- Tu as souffert ?

De l'inquiétude. C'était de l'inquiétude. Végéta était inquiet pour elle. Elle tâcha de reprendre ses esprits pour répondre :

- J'ai… Oui, j'ai souffert. Cela a duré plusieurs heures, et l'anesthésie n'a pas bien fonctionné, donc oui, on peut dire que j'ai souffert. Mais comme toute femme ou presque.

Elle sentit le Prince se tendre derrière elle, elle perçut un grincement de dents. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais cela allait. Après, Trunk était là, et la douleur était oubliée.

- Ah. Je n'aurais servi à rien, de toutes façons, ce sont des histoires de bonnes femmes tout ça.

Inconsciemment, Bulma serra d'avantage son fils contre elle. Végéta s'en voulait ; la naissance de Goten avait du le faire réfléchir, lui faire réaliser peut-être ce qu'il avait manqué. Et maintenant, plus d'un an après, il s'en voulait.

Elle réalisa soudain combien il avait changé, profondément ; combien il s'ouvrait petit à petit à des sentiments qui lui étaient totalement inconnus auparavant : la culpabilité, le remord, l'affection.

Elle répondit simplement :

- Oui. L'important, c'est que tu sois là maintenant.

Un grognement agacé lui répondit, et elle sourit. Elle resta encore un moment à regarder le mur en face d'elle, son fils endormi serré contre sa poitrine.

Elle l'entendit se tourner, et sentit la chaleur de son corps les envelopper.

Végéta glissa son visage dans la nuque de la jeune femme et passa très doucement le bras autour d'elle, attirant contre lui la femme et l'enfant. La main du sayen vint se poser sur la poitrine de Trunk, qui soupira dans son sommeil.

Bulma et son Prince s'endormirent immédiatement.

_Désolée, navrée, je sais que je vais me faire assassiner, mais bon, j'ai besoin d'un petit moment de douceur dans ce monde de brutes (c'est le cas de le dire !) avant de repartir sur la saga Boo… __Je pense même que je vais céder encore pendant quelques chapitres à mes penchants romantiques… Alors, à bons entendeurs, salut ! lol_

_En tous cas merci à tous de vos comms, ils sont si gentils !!!_


	21. Chapter 21

Elle sursauta quand la porte de son laboratoire s'ouvrit à la volée.

Sur le seuil, son regard plus sombre que jamais, se tenait Végéta, manifestement en colère ; furieux, même. Instinctivement, Bulma se recula sur son siège. Le prince grinça entre ses dents :

- Comment as-tu pu oser, misérable terrienne ?

- Hein ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu as été infidèle, espèce de…

Bulma se leva d'un bond et pointa vers Végéta un doigt accusateur :

- Ne dis pas un mot de plus, car tu risquerais de vraiment le regretter.

Végéta, surpris de la réaction de Bulma, resta un instant saisi. Elle en profita pour déclarer froidement :

- Je ne t'ai jamais été infidèle, et je t'interdis de porter ce genre de jugement sur moi.

- Ne mens pas ! menaça-t-il.

- Qui t'a raconté une bêtise pareille ?

- Je viens de le voir à la télévision ! répliqua-t-il, un sourire méchant et satisfait sur le visage.

Bulma resta un instant immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Puis elle éclata littéralement de rire ; elle se tenait les côtes, pliée en deux sur sa chaise, des larmes brillants au coin des yeux. Végéta, totalement sidéré de la réaction, ne sut tout d'abord que dire… puis s'écria, le poing levé vers elle :

- Arrête immédiatement ! Tu te moques de moi en plus !

Bulma essaya de répondre… mais repartit de plus belle dans un gigantesque éclat de rire.

- Arrête !! rugit le sayian, partagé entre colère et incompréhension.

Elle finit par se calmer, essuyant ses larmes, se retenant de pouffer à nouveau, et parvint à demander :

- Et dis moi, avec qui t'ai-je été infidèle ?

- Je… je ne sais pas ! Un crétin de ton espèce, un blond, un acteur !!

Elle s'esclaffa à nouveau, avant de reprendre définitivement ses esprits. Elle jeta un coup d'œil ironique à Végéta :

- Mmmh… Tu es jaloux ?

- Quoi ? Jaloux ? Mais il n'est pas question de ça ! Je suis le Prince Végéta, et tu es à moi, jamais tu ne dois…

- Je ne suis pas à toi je te rappelle ! coupa-t-elle.

Elle se leva doucement, et s'approcha de Végéta jusqu'à se trouver juste devant lui. Elle planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, et dit calmement :

- Je ne t'appartiens pas, je suis ta compagne. Et je ne te serai jamais infidèle.

- Mais, pourtant, ils…

- Tu regardes les émissions people maintenant ?

- Les quoi ? J'attendais la retransmission d'un championnat d'arts martiaux, mais comme d'habitude c'est totalement pathétique, j'ai changé de chaîne, et là ils ont annoncé…

- Végéta, je suis connue, très connue. C'est même étonnant que tu n'aies jamais entendu ce genre de ragots sur mon compte jusqu'ici. Ils savent que j'ai un enfant, et depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse, ils me marient tous les mois avec un nouveau crétin.

- C'est inacceptable, grinça le Prince.

La jeune femme lui sourit et passa les bras autour du cou du sayian qui ne fit pas un mouvement mais sembla se calmer. Elle murmura :

- La seule solution serait que je dise la vérité et qu'ils te voient, une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Et pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

Elle resta figée, suspendue à son cou, puis balbutia :

- Mais… J'aurais pensé…

- Tu penses mal, comme d'habitude, grogna-t-il.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu voulais… que tu acceptais d'être vu avec moi, avec…

- Ce que je n'accepte pas, c'est qu'on raconte que la compagne du Prince Végéta soit infidèle, et que la paternité de mon fils soit remise en question.

Elle détailla le visage fin de Végéta, ses traits durs, son regard sombre et décidé. Bien sûr… comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il laisserait quiconque prendre sa place ? Sa compagne, son fils ? Sa fierté ne supportait pas d'entendre qu'ils appartenaient à un autre, car ils étaient même tout ce qui lui restait.

Elle sourit à nouveau et caressa du bout des doigts le visage de Végéta, qui se recula immédiatement. Bulma dit :

- Cela sera désagréable. Moi je suis habituée, et encore, mais toi…

- Je suis le Prince des guerriers de l'espace ! Comment oses-tu croire que des… terriens puissent m'inquiéter ?

- Bien majesté, soupira-t-elle.

---------------------------

- Demain soir.

- Quoi ? demanda Végéta en levant la tête de son déjeuner.

Bulma, en face de lui, répéta tranquillement :

- Ce sera demain soir.

- Que quoi ?

- Que nous sortons.

- Pardon ?

- Tu veux qu'on nous voie ensemble, m'as-tu dit. Eh bien demain soir, je suis l'invitée d'honneur d'un gala de charité organisé par le maire de la capitale. Tu viendras avec moi.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Elle se pencha vers lui avec un sourire mielleux :

- Aucune problème. Ils continueront seulement de croire que je passe des nuits torrides avec… hum… laisse moi réfléchir….

Végéta serra les poings de rage :

- Très bien. Mais je te donne deux heures, pas une minute de plus.

Bulma, avec un horripilant sourire victorieux, se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise :

- Parfait, je ne comptais pas y rester plus longtemps. Il n'y aura ni dîner, ni soirée. C'est juste une sorte de grand cocktail… avec un énorme buffet.

Une leur d'intérêt passa dans les yeux du sayian, faisant sourire Bulma plus largement encore. Elle continua :

- Je t'ai trouvé des habits qui devraient te convenir, il faudra que tu les essayes. Sinon, ne t'occupe de rien, je resterai avec toi.

Végéta haussa un sourcil méprisant :

- Je devrais peut-être avoir peur ?

- Peut-être, en effet.

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la cuisine, laissant le Prince coi… et légèrement inquiet.

------------------------------

- J'ai vraiment un goût irréprochable, annonça la voix derrière lui.

Végéta se retourna et découvrit Bulma dans l'encadrement de la porte ; il cessa de respirer un instant. Elle avait revêtu une longue robe rouge, à fines brettelles, fendue d'un côté jusqu'au bas de la cuisse. La fluidité du tissu dessinait admirablement ses courbes parfaites, le décolleté laissant juste apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine d'albâtre. Elle avait échangé ses éternelles chaussures de sport contre une paire d'escarpins assortis à la robe, mais dont les talons étaient d'une hauteur plus que raisonnable – elle ne voulait certainement pas dépasser son cavalier !

Celui-ci laissa glisser un regard de prédateur sur la jeune femme qui se sentit frémir.

Végéta haussa les épaules, sans quitter Bulma des yeux :

- Ces vêtements que tu m'as trouvés sont suffisamment confortables… pour deux heures.

- Je sais. Je ne te voyais de toutes façons pas en costume… et j'ai eu raison.

Il se détourna avec un grognement et elle se mordit la lèvre en laissant à son tour son regard parcourir le sayian : il portait un pantalon de toile noire, la taille plutôt basse, dans un tissu souple et… légèrement près du corps. La veste légère, assortie, assez sportswear, s'ouvrait sur un t-shirt à manches longues bleu roi.

Bulma soupira d'aise et Végéta se tourna à nouveau vers elle, les sourcils froncés :

- Quoi ?

- Rien… Vous êtes superbe mon Prince.

Il émit un grognement désapprobateur… mais ne put empêcher un sourire de contentement de glisser sur ses lèvres serrées.

- Allons-y, nous allons être en retard.

Elle allait quitter la pièce quand une main sur son bras la retint. Végéta la retourna vers lui, l'observa un instant… et la plaqua contre le mur, se jetant sur ses lèvres. Elle répondit immédiatement à son baiser, mêlant son souffle au sien, arquant son dos pour se coller contre le sayian, gémissant quand la main de Végéta remonta le long de sa cuisse par l'échancrure de la robe. Alors qu'il embrassait à présent le cou de la jeune femme, Bulma parvint à murmurer :

- Végéta… Pas maintenant… Nous sommes attendus…

- J'ai mieux à faire, grogna-t-il dans le cou de Bulma.

- Je sais mais… plus tôt nous serons partis, plus tôt nous serons rentrés…

Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis soupira et se redressa lentement. Elle se sentit trembler de plus belle sous l'intensité du regard qu'il posa sur elle, alors qu'il marmonnait :

- Bien. Alors allons à cette ridicule soirée. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- J'y compte bien… glissa-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Elle passa son pouce sur les lèvres du sayian qui demanda, fronçant les sourcils :

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu as du rouge à lèvre.

Il s'essuya d'un violent revers de main avec une moue écoeurée qui fit rire Bulma. Quelques minutes après, la berline noire quittait le garage de Capsule Corp.

Végéta, bras croisés, le visage sombre, gardait ses yeux noirs fixés sur la ville qui défilait rapidement. Bulma, assise en face de lui, ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés là, dans cette même voiture. Quand elle attendait Trunk, quand il lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle sourit doucement en pensant au chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble ces deux dernières années. Le guerrier, le monstre en lui s'étaient peu à peu endormis, apaisés. Et n'avaient plus aucune raison de s'éveiller, jamais.

-------------------------------

La voiture s'arrêta devant la mairie et le Prince en sortit tranquillement. Bulma murmura :

- Végéta, tu devrais…

Mais elle s'interrompit, surprise, quand il lui tendit galamment la main pour l'aider à sortir, ce qu'elle fit en souriant. Végéta fronça les sourcils quand, immédiatement, les flashs se mirent à crépiter autour d'eux. Bulma lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Ne leur prête pas la moindre attention, et conduis moi à l'intérieur.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, grinça-t-il.

- Non, ici c'est moi qui connais les règles de combat. Fais-moi confiance.

Il se tut, le visage fermé, alors que la jeune femme glissait sa main sur le bras du sayian en souriant aux photographes et qu'ils avançaient côte à côte vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Végéta restait attentif à la foule autour d'eux, se sentant soudain en terrain ennemi, guetté, traqué. Il croisa soudain un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu et reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui, lui aussi, baissa son appareil, stupéfait. Un autre photographe glissa au journaliste :

- Mais ce n'est pas…

- … le type qui a failli m'étrangler à la conférence de presse, si, mais que…

Alors, comme une réponse évidente, un sourire méprisant se dessina sur les lèvres du Prince qui, d'un geste félin, glissa son bras autour de la taille de Bulma, posant sa main sur la hanche fine de la jeune femme qui lui répondit par un sourire radieux.

Végéta jeta au photographe pétrifié un dernier regard dont la signification ne laissa aucun doute dans les esprits : « _elle est à moi._ »

Puis le couple disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-----------------------------

Ils furent immédiatement accueillis par le maire en personne :

- Mademoiselle Brief, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous recevoir dans ces murs, et nous sommes ravis que vous ayez accepté d'être la marraine de cette manifestation.

- Je vous en prie, c'est bien naturel. Laissez moi vous présenter mon cavalier, le prince Végéta.

Un silence se fit alors que tous, surpris, détaillaient Végéta des pieds à la tête. Celui-ci de tendit légèrement… mais sentit immédiatement la main rassurante de Bulma, chaude et douce, se glisser dans la sienne. Le maire s'inclina légèrement :

- Enchanté. Quel honneur de compter parmi nous ce soir une altesse royale.

Le sayian répondit par un regard glacial et serra à regret la main que le maire lui tendait. Bulma les excusa d'un sourire, et ils avancèrent parmi les invités. La jeune femme fit signe à un serveur qui vint leur servir deux coupes de champagne alors qu'un petit groupe de personnes, moins intimidées que les autres, se pressaient déjà autour d'eux. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand et bel homme, toisa le Prince d'un regard qui ne lui plut pas. Il annonça d'une voix arrogante :

- Bonsoir, permettez moi de me présenter, je suis…

- Vous êtes Peter Londam, le président d'International Engineery, l'entreprise qui s'est fait souffler le contrat aéronautique par Capsule Corp, coupa placidement le sayian.

Bulma faillit s'étrangler avec son champagne, de rire et de surprise. L'homme resta bouche bée, décontenancé, puis sembla récupérer un peu de sa superbe et continua :

- En effet, on peut dire cela. Et vous êtes ?

- Le Prince Végéta.

- Un Prince ? répéta l'homme en haussant les sourcils.

Une femme intervint, manifestement très intéressée :

- Un Prince ! Comme c'est excitant ! Et vous êtes le Prince de quelle nation ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas, répondit froidement Végéta.

- Si, sûrement, je…

- Non, vous ne connaissez pas, répéta doucement mais fermement Bulma.

La femme renonça à poser des questions, mais une autre prit le relais et Végéta remarqua immédiatement que le visage de Bulma s'assombrit. Grande et athlétique, magnifiquement vêtue d'un fourreau noir, une ample crinière blonde tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, elle tendit à Végéta une main soigneusement manucurée.

Que le Prince ne prit pas.

Un instant décontenancée, elle renonça, et dit avec un sourire éblouissant :

- Enchantée, je suis Ginger Thomas, la…

- … propriétaire d'une bonne demi-douzaine de journaux à scandale, entre autres, grinça Bulma dont les yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

- En effet, Mademoiselle Brief a comme toujours parfaitement raison, gloussa Ginger, qui ne quittait pas des yeux le regard sombre du Prince. Que bonne surprise, chère Bulma, de vous voir enfin avec un homme à votre bras ! Nous n'y croyions plus !

- Et en plus, un qui ne compte pas au nombre hallucinant de tous ceux que vous avez prétendu mettre dans mon lit, répondit Bulma du tac au tac.

- C'est vrai, un merveilleux inconnu… commenta Ginger en laissant son regard appréciatif glisser sur Végéta, qui serra les mâchoires.

- C'est que vous faites fort mal votre travail, Végéta vit à Capsule Corp depuis des années.

La blonde jeune femme lança un regard noir à Bulma :

- Je vous rappelle que c'est vous-même qui avez conçu le brouilleur qui empêche tout appareil à part les vôtres de survoler Capsule Corp.

- Oups, oui, c'est vrai, répondit Bulma avec un grand sourire.

Ginger se focalisa à nouveau sur Végéta, qui doutait de pouvoir supporter trente secondes de plus sa voix haut perchée horripilante :

- Et donc vous vivez à Capsule Corp ? Comme c'est intéressant ! Mais en quelle qualité ? Garde du corps ? gloussa-t-elle ironiquement.

La coupe de champagne se brisa dans la main du sayian et Ginger fit un pas en arrière, soudain blanche comme un linge devant les traits tendus à l'extrême de Végéta. Bulma prit doucement dans sa main le poing serré du Prince, et répondit en souriant :

- Végéta n'a jamais été mon garde du corps. Il est mon compagnon, et le père de mon fils.

Un silence total accueillit cette déclaration. Végéta jeta vers Bulma un regard amusé, auquel elle répondit par un sourire éblouissant de fierté. Il annonça d'un ton sans appel :

- Maintenant, laissez nous.

Ginger ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau… mais le regard glacé du Prince l'arrêta. Elle disparut dans la foule. Bulma demanda :

- Comment diable as-tu su pour Londam ?

- J'ai une excellente mémoire. J'ai du lire cela quelque part.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Végéta lui lança un regard noir :

- Quoi ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je pensais juste que ce genre d'informations ne t'intéressait pas du tout.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je retiens que cela m'intéresse.

Bulma regarda à nouveau son prince avec une rare fierté et, se moquant totalement des regards braqués sur eux, déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue. Végéta grimaça et grogna :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je déteste ce genre démonstration publique !

- Je sais, mais j'en avais trop envie, répondit-elle tranquillement. Allez, pour te consoler, on va faire un tour au buffet.

Bulma et Végéta étaient le centre d'intérêt du cocktail. Le Prince ne se mêlait pas aux conversations, se contentant de répondre laconiquement mais assez poliment aux quelques questions intéressantes qui lui furent posées. Dès qu'un invité se montrait indiscret, il était immédiatement tenu l'écart par une remarque ou un regard acerbe du Prince. Bulma lui glissa en souriant :

- Finalement, elle n'avait pas tort Ginger, tu es parfait comme garde du corps, tu éloignes tous les crétins !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, grogna Végéta en mangeant un énième petit four.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et sentit son agacement monter encore d'un cran :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à nous regarder comme ça ?!

Un sourire sensuel passa sur les lèvres de Bulma qui murmura :

- Ils sont jaloux. Nous sommes beaucoup plus beaux, intelligents et riches qu'eux.

Végéta haussa un sourcil amusé :

- Femme arrogante.

- Oui. Comme toi. Mais en l'occurrence, j'ai parfaitement raison.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et Bulma fit tinter sa coupe de champagne contre celle de Prince. Ils les burent d'un trait.

---------------------------

La soirée passa très vite pour Bulma, et avec une lenteur insoutenable pour Végéta qui ne rêvait que de quitter une bonne fois pour toutes cet environnement hostile. Il avait réussi à tenir à distance tous les gêneurs et, appuyé contre le mur à l'écart de la foule, suivait d'une oreille distraite le discours de Bulma et la remise du chèque qui devaient clore la soirée.

Elle l'avait impressionné : elle semblait parfaitement maîtriser cet univers, se coulant dans ses codes tout en restant la même, à la fois souriante et acerbe. Il avait noté non sans fierté que tous s'en remettaient immédiatement à son jugement, à ses avis. Elle irradiait d'une supériorité dans tous les domaines qui ne pouvait que forcer l'admiration, même celle de Végéta.

Et elle était à lui, se souvint-il avec un sourire.

Quand ils quittèrent enfin le bâtiment pour s'engouffrer dans la voiture, Bulma se laissa aller en soupirant sur la banquette et sourit à Végéta qui la regardait, bras croisés, assis sur son siège :

- Tu as été parfait.

- Evidemment, grogna-t-il.

- Voilà, c'est fini. Maintenant ils continueront de parler dans notre dos, mais au moins ils savent à quoi s'en tenir.

Végéta haussa les épaules :

- Ce n'est plus mon problème.

Bulma ferma les yeux et ôta un de ses escarpins pour poser son pied nu sur le sol molletonné de la berline. Elle gémit de bonheur et porta la main vers la seconde chaussure… quand les doigts de Végéta se refermèrent sur sa cheville fine.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit le sayian penché sur elle, son regard noir de prédateur braqué sur la jeune femme. Il murmura avec un sourire sensuel :

- Laisse, je continue.

Il fit glisser délicatement l'escarpin de Bulma et laissa lentement remonter sa main sur la jambe de la jeune femme. Un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit de Bulma alors que les mains du sayian de glissaient déjà sous la robe et elle enclencha un instant la radio qui les reliait au chauffeur. Elle ordonna d'une voix déjà haletante :

- Avant de nous ramener, faites cinq fois le tour de la ville. Lentement.

Elle relâcha le bouton et arracha fébrilement sa veste à Végéta.

_Oui, je sais, Sissi impératrice 2, le retour._

_Mais comment voulez-vous qu'un couple aussi magnifique ne fasse pas battre mon cœur de midinette ? __Et puis dans DBZ, juste avant Bu, il dit à Gohan qu'il s'en moque d'être reconnu au tournoi… C'est donc qu'il est déjà connu !_

_Et merci encore de tous vos comms !_


	22. Chapter 22

Végéta s'était remis à s'entraîner. Autant qu'auparavant, davantage même. Bulma lui avait reconstruit une salle d'entraînement dans la maison cette fois, espérant peut-être que par là il se montrerait un peu plus respectueux du matériel…

Un matin, alors qu'il répétait un kata dans le jardin, il avait senti une présence derrière lui, et s'était retourné. Trunk, âgé à présent de quatre ans, à quelques pas derrière lui, était immobile, dans la pause exacte de son père. Il n'avait pas bougé quand le regard de Végéta s'était posé sur lui. Le sayen était resté quelques instants immobile, regardant son fils sans laisser paraître aucune émotion ; puis il avait grommelé :

- Ta main gauche : les doigts ne sont pas assez serrés.

L'enfant avait immédiatement corrigé sa position. Son père l'avait à nouveau longuement observé… puis avait déclaré sèchement :

- Si tu veux te battre, fais le bien. Viens ici.

L'enfant s'était approché sans un mot, sans laisser paraître l'immense joie qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Son inquiétude aussi : il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de décevoir ce combattant exceptionnel… et si intransigeant. Son père.

Végéta passait des journées entières à exercer son corps, à renforcer sa puissance, à lutter contre un ennemi invisible. Il partait encore s'isoler des semaines entières, mais de plus en plus rarement ; ce n'était qu'en dernier recours, lorsque ses entraînements nécessitaient une violence que sa salle de gravité n'aurait pu contenir. Lorsqu'il sentait monter en lui la nécessité impérieuse de se battre vraiment, pour relâcher la pression qui montait, inexorablement, du plus profond de lui. Il était toujours là, cet appel de sa nature première qui souffrait de ne pouvoir trouver de véritable adversaire, de ne pouvoir retrouver son éternel adversaire : Carot.

Pourtant Végéta s'était remis à s'entraîner. Pourquoi, pour qui… Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Carot était mort.

Et lui, Végéta, avait trouvé un certain équilibre auprès de ceux qu'il s'était surpris à aimer.

Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change. Aucune.

------------------------

Bulma, depuis la terrasse, accoudée à la balustrade, laissait le vent caresser sa nuque à présent dégagée, et regardait Végéta et Trunk s'entraîner côte à côte.

Elle avait tout.

Sa vie professionnelle la satisfaisait pleinement, la mettant face chaque jour à de nouveaux défis technologiques qu'elle relevait brillamment.

Sa vie personnelle était un enchantement : Trunk était un enfant merveilleux, beau, doux, souriant, épanoui.

Un jour, quand il avait trois ans, Bulma l'avait emmené une après-midi chez Chichi. Les deux amies avaient laissé Trunk et Goten jouer sur l'herbe à l'extérieur et prenaient le thé tranquillement… quand des cris avaient retenti. Les deux femmes s'étaient précipitées, et avaient découvert les deux garnements en train de se taper dessus allègrement. Goten, qui n'avait pas tout à fait deux ans, avait le dessous, mais se débattait comme un beau diable.

Chichi et Bulma, dans un même élan, s'apprêtaient à séparer les combattants… quand ces derniers explosèrent de rire simultanément.

Les yeux écarquillés, les deux mères avaient regardé Trunk et Goten continuer de se rouler par terre, entre éclats de rire et coups de poings dans le nez.

Depuis ce jour, l'amitié entre les deux garçons était indéfectible, et chaque visite chez l'un ou l'autre était un moment de joie intense.

Végéta avait assisté à la naissance de cette amitié… mais n'avait rien trouvé à y redire. De toutes façons, il fuyait les après-midi bruyantes que les deux femmes et les deux enfants passaient ensemble.

Bulma soupira : oui, elle était une mère heureuse.

… et une compagne comblée : elle avait réussi à apporter à son prince la stabilité, une certaine forme de sérénité. Il restait le même, froid et distant devant toute tierce personne, mais Bulma avait appris, toutes ces années, à repérer les regards, les gestes si rares qui montraient les profonds sentiments du sayen à l'égard de sa famille.

Il entraînait Trunk. Avec calme, mesure… et une surprenante patience. L'enfant était un élève exemplaire, acceptant toutes les remarques, encaissant toutes les critiques. Il travaillait avec acharnement à combler les immenses attentes de son père… et y parvenait, en fait. Bulma assistait, jour après jour, heureuse et émue, au progrès de Trunk et, surtout, au tissage d'un lien unique entre le père et le fils.

Bulma baissa les yeux vers l'objet qui se trouvait posé sur la balustrade : un paquet de cigarettes. Elle avait déjà fumé, très peu, jadis, pour essayer, se donner un « genre », une contenance.

Mais là, chez le marchand de journaux, c'était autre chose qui lui avait fait désigner du doigt la petite boite rectangulaire sur l'étagère. Un nœud dans l'estomac, une angoisse latente, une peur tapie au creux de son être.

Une scientifique extraordinaire, une mère heureuse, une femme comblée.

Alors pourquoi ? Il n'y avait aucune raison, aucune.

Sa main trembla quand elle alluma la première cigarette.

----------------------------

Chichi avait trouvé un équilibre, même si le manque ne la quittait jamais.

Gohan comblait toutes ses espérances de mère : c'était un enfant exemplaire, qui l'aidait de son mieux, et qui était extrêmement appliqué dans son travail. L'acharnement de sa mère à le faire travailler avait porté ses fruits, et maintenant l'adolescent qu'il était devenu appréciait ses études, se montrait curieux, intelligent et persévérant.

Son père lui manquait énormément, il passait de longues heures seul à observer un ciel qui restait malheureusement bien silencieux. Il avait cependant accepté cette perte avec sagesse, et restait gai et épanoui, s'entendant à merveille avec son petit frère. Les deux garçons se vouaient une adoration touchante, et soutenaient tous deux leur mère du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Gohan s'entraînait encore parfois, rarement. C'était plus par désir de se maintenir en forme, de se défouler après de longues heures d'études, que par réel plaisir. Il avait appris tôt le prix de la guerre, il y avait perdu un père, et la violence n'avait pour lui qu'un arrière goût amer.

Chichi aurait du s'en réjouir, c'était en fait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu pour son fils bien-aimé : qu'il n'hérite pas de ce goût immodéré pour les arts martiaux, que sa vie ne tourne pas autour de quêtes sans fin semées de combats terribles.

Son Goku n'était plus là. Son Goten grandissait sans son père, sans son influence de guerrier. Chichi aurait pu, comme pour Gohan, lui apprendre tôt à lire, à écrire, le faire étudier dès son plus jeune âge.

Chichi était en paix avec elle-même, elle n'avait plus personne à combattre pour mener comme elle le souhaitait sa vie et celle de ses enfants, plus personne pour les entraîner sur le chemin tragique que Goku avait suivi.

Alors pourquoi, soudain, ne pouvait-elle pas se résoudre à suivre le chemin qu'elle, elle avait tracé pour ses enfants ?

Pourquoi avait-elle, au contraire, décidé d'entraîner elle-même son fils à se battre, à pratiquer les arts martiaux ? Elle s'était dit que c'était en hommage à son mari, à leur père : Son Goten se devait de connaître les arts martiaux.

Mais, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce n'était pas pour une raison si futile.

Elle savait que Goten devait lui aussi être prêt, au cas où, un jour…. C'était ridicule.

Car il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, aucune.


	23. Chapter 23

Les années passèrent, calmes et paisibles en apparence. Chichi et Bulma faisaient en sorte que Goten et Trunk se voient régulièrement, mais sinon chacun vivait de son côté. Le dernier grand événement à avoir réuni toute la fine équipe fut la naissance de Marron, la fille de Krilin et C18.

Végéta, Bulma et Chichi savaient, au fond d'eux, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, que quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose de terrible. Et pourtant, aucun d'eux ne le reconnut quand le premier signe de la catastrophe arriva. Il faut dire aussi qu'il vint sous la forme dela voix la plus gaie et la plus innocente qui soit : celle de Son Goku.

Quand ils apprirent que leur adversaire, ami et mari revenait parmi eux pour participer au championnat du monde, tous s'en réjouirent pour diverses raisons. Végéta, car il pourrait enfin prendre sa revanche, une bonne fois ; parce que toutes ses années d'entraînement trouveraient enfin leur accomplissement. Bulma, car elle reverrait celui qui était, après tout, son meilleur ami depuis qu'elle avait seize ans et parce qu'elle ressentait la joie du Prince. Chichi… parce que, tout bonnement, elle retrouverait celui qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle pourrait enfin présenter Goten à son père.

Bref, ce championnat commença pour tous dans une joie totale. Et une surprise non moins grande, quand Gohan et Végéta, qui supervisaient chacun l'entraînement de Goten et Trunk, réalisèrent la véritable puissance des enfants.

Végéta était resté sidéré : Trunk pouvait, à huit ans, se transformer en Super Guerrier avec une facilité déconcertante. Et Goten également.

En réalité, cela faisait déjà des mois que les deux amis y étaient parvenus. Mais, vue la première réaction de Chichi, son fils catastrophé avait pendant un temps renoncé à recommencer. Dès qu'il avait revu Trunk, il avait pris son meilleur ami à part :

- Trunk, tu t'es déjà transformé en super guerrier ?

- Comment tu le sais ? avait demandé le fils de Végéta, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je l'ai fait aussi, avec maman.

- Trop cool ! On va se battre encore mieux qu'avant !

- Attends ! Tu l'as dit à tes parents ?

Trunk s'était arrêté, surpris :

- Ben… non en fait, je voulais faire la surprise à mon père.

- Et bien surtout ne dis rien !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Mon père le fait tout le temps !

Son Goten avait secoué la tête :

- Quand me mère m'a vu, elle s'est mise à crier, elle était vraiment très triste, elle a dit que j'était un monstre.

- Oh !

Trunk s'était assis à côté de son ami, ennuyé. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi au fait que cela pourrait inquiéter ses parents… Son père le faisait constamment… Mais bon, c'était Végéta, peut-être qui lui, Trunk, n'avait pas le droit…. C'était ce que laissait penser la réaction de la mère de Goten… Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Trunk redoutait plus que tout, c'était les colères de ses parents. Il avait soupiré :

- Tu dois avoir raison. Si ta mère n'a pas aimé, mes parents n'aimeront sûrement pas non plus. Je ne vais pas le faire.

Goten avait acquiescé… et souri :

- Mais bon, il n'empêche que c'est trop bien.

- Ah ça ouai !

- On le refera quand on sera tous les deux ?

- Bien sûr ! On va commencer tout de suite tiens !

Et les deux garnements s'étaient mis en garde en souriant, laissant éclater leur puissance, leurs chevelures blondes resplendissant autour de leurs visages enfantins.

La surprise fut donc totale pour Gohan et Végéta.

Le prince réalisa en une fraction de seconde que son fils avait bien plus progressé qu'il ne le laissait paraître quand ils s'entraînaient tous les deux. Il avait commis une erreur, il l'avait sous-estimé. Il avait tellement considéré Trunk comme un simple terrien qu'il n'avait pas su exploiter l'immense potentiel du jeune garçon. Il l'avait ménagé, lui avait appris les arts martiaux de façon mesurée et ludique… et, soudain, Végéta découvrait que Trunk pouvait se transformer en super guerrier, était capable de le frapper, et, surtout, que le fils de Carot en était presque au même point.

Pour tous, l'entraînement reprit donc d'arrache pied. Plus question pour le Prince de ménager Trunk, de se ménager : Son Goku était de retour, pour vingt-quatre heures. C'était maintenant où jamais.

---------------------------

Comment tout cela avait-il pu dégénérer ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ?

Ce n'était pas lui, cela ne pouvait pas être lui.

Les mains crispées sur la balustrade du stade, Bulma regardait l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et qui lui avait donné un fils.

Le monstre qui venait d'assassiner d'un geste des centaines d'innocents.

Cette journée aurait du être celle des retrouvailles, des victoires. Cette journée avait commencé par le retour de Goku, par le bonheur de sa famille, de ses proches. Cette journée était magnifique, superbe, inespérée pour eux tous qui avaient perdu il y a des années un ami, un mari, un père. Cette journée avait été celle de la victoire de Trunk et de Son Goten sous le regard bienveillant et fier de leurs pères enfin réunis pour un ultime combat dans les règles.

Cette journée avait sombré dans le chaos, dans l'horreur.

Cette courageuse jeune fille tout d'abord, massacrée par un monstre inhumain, sous le regard impuissant et désespéré de Gohan. Le départ inopiné de toute la bande, dont on n'avait plus aucune nouvelle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réapparaissent soudain, au milieu de la surface de combat, quand plus personne ne les attendait et que Hercule fêtait son insupportable triomphe.

Végéta. Le regard de Végéta.

La joie de le revoir sain et sauf n'avait duré pour Bulma que quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle distingue son regard, son sourire.

Ce n'était pas lui, cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Ce n'était pas l'homme qui la serrait contre lui dans son sommeil, qui lui faisait religieusement l'amour, qui élevait leur fils à ses côtés, qui partageait sa vie depuis de si longues années.

Ce n'était même plus le guerrier cruel qu'elle avait rencontré sur Namek ; c'était un monstre.

L'énergie qu'il dégageait était gigantesque, débordante de puissance et de haine. Son corps semblait plus fort que jamais, ses muscles saillaient sous sa peau tendue à l'extrême.

Son visage ne reflétait que la suffisance et la haine. Ses yeux bleus fixaient Goku avec une détermination glacée, avec la délectation du prédateur qui tient enfin sa proie après une chasse de plusieurs années.

Son sourire était d'une cruauté sans nom, sans limite.

Quand il leva la main vers Son Goku et qu'il envoya à bout portant une gigantesque décharge d'énergie, celui-ci ne put rien faire ; il parvint à retenir quelques instants le tir, faisant barrage de son corps, tentant désespérément de contenir la puissance phénoménale de l'attaque. Mais même lui, Son Goku, se retrouva projeté au-dessus de la surface de combat.

La décharge dévasta les gradins, laissant un trou béant dans les murs du stade, détruisant tout sur son passage sur plusieurs kilomètres.

Tuant des centaines de personnes.

Arrachant le cœur de Bulma.

Il arma son tir une seconde fois, détruisant à nouveau les gradins, jetant à terre les rares spectateurs qui n'avaient pas encore fui dans la panique générale.

Avec toujours sur son visage cette insoutenable satisfaction, cet air de défi alors qu'il ne cessait de fixer Goku.

Shin s'était interposé entre les deux sayens. Mais ce n'était pas sa place, ce n'était la place de personne. Il n'y avait plus, désormais, que Son Goku et Végéta. Que la haine du Prince et l'atroce déception de celui qui avait cru en lui, des années auparavant.

Son Goku avait commis une erreur, avait sauvé un assassin. Il réparerait sa faute, il donnerait à Végéta ce qu'il voulait : sa vengeance, ou sa mort.

Les deux sayens disparurent à nouveau de la surface de combat, définitivement.


	24. Chapter 24

Enfin.

Enfin seul face à Carot.

Une atroce satisfaction élargissait encore davantage le sourire de Végéta.

Il était plus fort que jamais, au point culminant de sa puissance.

Il avait craint, l'espace d'un instant, de ne pas y parvenir. Alors que Carot se battait dans le vaisseau de Babidi, Végéta avait réalisé les gigantesques progrès de son ennemi de toujours. Carot était toujours, éternellement, un cran au-dessus. Pourquoi le destin avait donné à un être si inférieur un don pareil ? Mais le défi n'en était que plus passionnant à relever…

Et Végéta l'avait relevé. Végéta avait venu son âme au diable pour y parvenir, à Babidi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire davantage en pensant à la façon magistrale dont lui, le Prince Végéta, les avait tous bernés. Il avait laissé venir à lui Babidi, il l'avait laissé lui insuffler ce petit supplément de puissance démoniaque qui lui manquait encore, qui seul pouvait effacer ces sentiments si bas qui le séparaient du combattant cruel qu'il était avant de connaître tous ces maudits terriens. Il avait laissé le sorcier croire qu'il pourrait s'emparer de sa volonté, la maîtriser.

Comme si quiconque avait pu, un jour, faire plier la volonté du Prince Végéta.

Débarrassé de cette insupportable humanité qui l'avait petit à petit gagné ces dernières années, il se moquait des combats, du monstre endormi, des vies humaines ou non… Seul importait à nouveau Carot. Seul importait sa revanche, sa vengeance. Seul importait le fait de laver dans le sang la pensée insupportable de devoir la vie à ce misérable.

La jouissance que le Prince tirait de chaque coup porté à son ennemi de toujours était presque insupportable d'intensité. Ils étaient, enfin, à égalité.

Végéta se passa en souriant la langue sur sa lèvre tuméfiée, sa bouche s'emplissant du goût métallique de son propre sang. Il regardait Carot, debout face à lui, auréolé de lumière, le visage fermé. Il avait réussi à effacer son sourire niais quand il avait détruit le stade, il avait réussi à balayer cette insupportable innocence de son visage. Carot était enfin à lui, tout à lui, rayonnant de puissance et de colère.

Enfin.

C'était le combat d'une vie, le combat de toute sa vie. Végéta avait l'étrange impression de se battre face à un miroir : les coups étaient d'égale puissance, les mouvements d'une égale perfection, les traits emprunts d'une même détermination. Il lui semblait, soudain, se battre contre lui-même. Quel meilleur adversaire pouvait-il rêver d'avoir ?

Son Goku et Végéta ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer, de respecter le guerrier fabuleux que l'autre était devenu. L'instant était magique.

L'instant fut brisé.

-----------------------

- Attends Végéta !

Goku l'avait stoppé en plein élan, en plein milieu du combat, de leur combat.

Pour s'occuper de cette misérable planète, encore. Comme si ce qui pouvait lui arriver, arriver à tous ces terriens, avait la moindre importance !

La menace était ridicule, insignifiante, juste bonne à distraire cet imbécile de Gohan. Mais Végéta connaissait Goku, par cœur. Végéta savait qu'il n'aurait plus l'attention de son adversaire avant que ce problème soit réglé, une bonne fois. Or Végéta voulait battre Carot à la loyale, en pleine possession de ses moyens, pleinement concentré. Hors de question de profiter de la déconcentration de son adversaire, cela aurait été indigne du Prince des Guerriers de l'Espace. Végéta voulait une victoire totale, indiscutable.

Mais cette fois, il était hors de question que cela se passe comme pour le tournoi de Cell, hors de question qu'il ne soit qu'un spectateur des événements. Il allait régler ce problème, lui-même, définitivement. Et après, ils reprendraient le combat.

Assommer cet imbécile fut d'une facilité déconcertante. La confiance aveugle que Goku portait à son entourage était son éternel point faible, Végéta ne comprenait pas comment aucun de ses ennemis n'avait encore réussi à en tirer son parti, c'était si simple !

Il avala le dernier senzu, et partit en direction de la nouvelle source d'énergie. Il serait de retour avant même que ce crétin ait repris conscience.

--------------------------

_« Tu n'es pas mon ennemi Végéta »…._

La phrase murmurée par Goku sur la surface de combat revint, étrangement, à l'esprit du Prince.

Il avait commis une erreur, encore.

Son Goku avait eu raison, encore.

Leur ennemi, commun, se tenait face à lui, dérisoire en apparence, monstrueux en réalité. Et Végéta, le Prince des Guerriers de l'espace, ne pouvait rien contre lui. Rien.

Son impuissance le tuait plus sûrement que ne le ferait le monstre.

Il ne paierait jamais sa dette.

La solution ne vint pas de sa rage, de sa colère, de sa fierté, de son désir de vaincre tout et tout le monde.

La solution lui vint d'une voix qui perça, peu à peu, les brumes de l'inconscience dans laquelle Végéta était tombé. Une voix tremblante d'une conviction passionnée, désespérée :

- … mère m'a confié un secret, et selon elle, papa serait en fait un prince venu d'une lointaine planète… mon père est formidable… il a déjà traversé un tas d'épreuves, ce n'est pas pour nous abandonner !

Trunk.

--------------------------

- C'est toi mon fils ?

Végéta avait rouvert lentement les yeux, malgré l'insupportable douleur, et avait découvert le sourire de Trunk penché sur lui. Derrière se tenait Goten ; le visage des deux enfants ne reflétaient que la joie pure de le savoir vivant. Le Prince sentit les mains de Trunk posées sur lui alors qu'il aidait son père à se redresser. Une pensée fulgurante traversa son esprit : son fils était en danger. Bu était là, quelque part, et Trunk et Goten étaient donc en danger.

Et soudain tout fut si clair, si évident.

Il savait comment il allait payer sa dette.

Et il comprenait enfin, au moment de s'en acquitter, qu'il ne devait rien. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Goku avait agi ainsi, sept ans auparavant. Pas par honneur, par supériorité, ou pour humilier le Prince. Non. Il l'avait fait pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Et cela semblait, étrangement, d'une limpide évidence pour Végéta alors que, debout à côté de son fils, il faisait face à son destin.

Il n'avait que quelques instants, quelques malheureux instants ; il réalisait soudain qu'il avait gâché les plus magnifiques années de sa vie dans une quête vaine et stérile. Il avait passé des années à vouloir atteindre le niveau de Super Guerrier, à vouloir réaliser son rêve, et il comprenait à présent que sa plus belle réalisation se tenait au contraire à côté de lui, fixant son père de ses grands yeux pleins d'admiration et d'incompréhension.

Quand il serra contre lui l'enfant affolé, il sentit une plénitude que jamais un combat, jamais une victoire ne lui avait apportée. Les mots d'amour qui le dégoûtaient tant auparavant passaient ses lèvres avec une facilité déconcertante. Trunk résista un instant, apeuré, déconcerté… puis se laissa aller contre son père, réalisant inconsciemment lui aussi qu'il ne profiterait pas deux fois de cette marque d'affection qu'il n'espérait même plus.

Végéta, croisant le regard de l'enfant, sourit comme il ne l'avait pratiquement jamais fait. Ce n'était plus le sourire acerbe, ironique du sayen, c'était celui d'un simple père :

- Je ne t'oublierai jamais, mon fils.

Trunk leva ses grands yeux vers lui sans comprendre… ne voulant pas comprendre… Végéta sentit son cœur se gonfler d'émotion devant ce regard plein d'un amour si inconditionnel et si simple qu'il avait si longtemps refuser de voir, et qui illuminait pourtant chaque trait de l'enfant.

Sans quitter des yeux les prunelles bleues de Trunk, puisant sa force dans ce regard si pur, il abattit doucement sa main sur le cou de l'enfant. Il le vit tomber au ralenti, son jeune corps glissant au sol dans un dernier murmure : _« papa »._ Il le regarda un instant, allongé dans la poussière, si calme et si paisible qu'il semblait dormir, ses cheveux mauves étalés autour de lui. C'était la première vision qu'il avait eue de cet enfant, ce serait la dernière. Une vision de calme et de repos dans sa vie de guerrier.

Végéta sembla soudain réaliser que Goten le secouait de toutes ses forces, furieux, bouleversé ; il regarda un instant le fils de Carot.

Il se demanda comment lui n'avait pas vu ce qui était si évident pour ces enfants. Pourquoi il avait lutté toutes ces années contre le seul ami qu'il avait eu, alors que ces deux jeunes êtres avaient immédiatement reconnu et chéri le lien qui les unissait à travers leurs pères. Pourquoi pour eux se battre était un jeu, un dépassement de soi, un moyen de renforcer encore leur amitié plutôt qu'un désir de tout détruire.

Pourquoi il avait haï Goku, la Terre, quand il était en fait si simple d'aimer.

Quand Goten tomba à son tour doucement, Piccolo vint se poser près de Végéta.

Le Namek reconnaissait enfin dans les yeux du sayen ce que lui-même avait ressenti des années plus tôt ; ce que Goku leur avait appris à tous deux, malgré eux.

Il ne laissa rien paraître quand Végéta, contre toute attente, le supplia ; le Prince des Guerriers de l'Espace ne pouvait que supplier pour une chose : qu'on sauve son fils. Piccolo prit les enfants dans ses bras, sans un mot.

Ils avaient compris, tous deux, ce qui allait se passer. Végéta, en souriant, demanda juste confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà : même dans l'Autre Monde, il ne retrouverait pas Goku.

- Quel gâchis… murmura-t-il, un sourire au lèvre, les yeux déjà fixés sur son ennemi.

Mais, soudain, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'avait jamais été plus sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, de ce qu'il voulait faire. Sa vie de guerrier, de Prince, de Sayen, ne trouverait jamais d'accomplissement plus digne d'elle que dans son sacrifice totalement désintéressé. Quelle sublime ironie.

Il puisa son ultime puissance dans le souvenir des trois êtres qu'il avait aimés : dans le visage fin de Bulma, dans les yeux si doux de Trunk, dans le sourire de Goku. Sa femme, son fils, son frère.

Pour la première et dernière fois, ce ne fut pas la haine et la rage qui décuplèrent les forces du Prince, mais l'amour.

------------------------------

Bulma n'avait quasiment plus dit un mot depuis la disparition des guerriers de la surface de combat.

Assise dans le jet à côté de Yamsha, prostrée, elle se passait encore et encore le film de cette terrible journée. Elle était hantée par la vision de Végéta, par ses actes, par son visage déformé par la haine. Par la mort de ces centaines d'innocents.

Elle cherchait un signe, un sens, une impossible justification. Sa raison lui hurlait la vérité, l'atroce vérité, que son cœur refusait d'accepter.

Elle fut distraite un instant de ses pensées quand l'appareil faillit s'écraser, touché par une immense vague d'énergie.

Puis le vide au creux de son être, soudain. Un poids sur le cœur, l'impression étrange et terrifiante qu'on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle-même.

Il était arrivé quelque chose à Végéta, quelque chose de grave, de très grave.

_Oui, je sais, les combats, ce n'est pas mon truc, surtout que c'est dur de répéter ce que le manga a si parfaitement montré… Je fais des petits chapitres, j'ai du mal ! ;-) Désolée…. Bon, j'ai quand même édité celui-là pour le rallonger un peu. Pfff, suis pas satisfaite, n'hésitez pas à critiquer, hein._


	25. Chapter 25

Mort. Il était mort. Il n'en avait pris conscience que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé au Poste Frontière, devant le Gardien, la sorcière à ses côtés. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé qu'il aurait une seconde chance qu'il réalisa d'où il revenait.

Tant d'image affluèrent soudain à son esprit : Bu, son sacrifice… l'Enfer. Tant de visages : ceux, souriants, de ses anciens ennemis, qui l'attendaient depuis longtemps, qui se délectaient d'avance de lui faire payer leur commun séjour dans les profondeurs infernales. Mais, pire que tout, les milliers de visages anonymes de tous ceux qu'il avait assassinés et qui revinrent le hanter, le poursuivre.

Mais maintenant il se tenait là, face au Gardien, et il avait une seconde chance. Il n'en aurait pas d'autre, il le savait parfaitement, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Une lui suffirait, juste une. Il était envoyé pour aider Goku ; curieusement, cette idée qu'il aurait trouvée insupportable quelques jours auparavant ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il se battrait, encore, contre Bu, et le tuerait : cela seul importait.

Alors qu'il filait à toute vitesse le long de l'immense chemin, flottant au milieu des nuées d'or, la sorcière à ses côtés, les images lui revenaient encore, toujours.

Et un souvenir, un unique souvenir : celui de la puissance de Goku…

Ils l'avait ressentie jusqu'en Enfer, ils l'avaient tous ressentie : Goku avait atteint le stade ultime, mythique, de méga guerrier.

Et ce n'était pas face à Végéta… il n'en avait pas eu besoin face à Végéta.

Le Prince des Super Guerriers serra les dents, furieux de cette ultime humiliation.

Mais tant pis. Il se battrait quand même, contre Bu, aux côtés de ce traître. Il avait au moins compris cela : Carot n'était plus son ennemi.

-------------------------

- Je refuse de fusionner avec toi ! Je préfère encore être humilié par ce clown plutôt que de m'associer avec toi !

Goku, flottant dans l'air, la boucle d'oreille à la main, le regarda avec la plus totale stupéfaction.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce crétin, que tous ces crétins, lui en demandent plus, toujours plus ?? Il avait sacrifié sa vie et son honneur, il avait connu l'Enfer, il avait accepté d'aider Goku, il avait accepter de reconnaître sa supériorité, il avait foulé au pied sa propre fierté… et maintenant il fallait qu'il fusionne avec lui ??

Impossible, impensable.

Cela, il ne le pouvait pas, il ne le pourrait jamais.

Les coups pleuvaient, et les deux sayens les encaissaient de moins en moins… Même côte à côte, l'ennemi était plus fort, bien plus fort… Végéta avait récupéré toute sa puissance, et rien n'y faisait, rien. Il était furieux, hors de lui, fou de rage de devoir, encore, toujours, constater son infériorité.

Il écoutait à peine Goku qui le suppliait pathétiquement, et soudain lui cracha sa haine au visage : il avait été trahi, Carot n'avait pas joué franc jeu, il ne s'était pas battu de toutes ses forces contre le Prince, il l'avait épargné, encore une fois ! Végéta ne le lui pardonnait pas.

Goku ne sut que répondre : Végéta avait raison. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à déchaîner toute sa puissance contre celui qu'il considérait, envers et contre tout, comme son frère. Il le payait à présent, Végéta refusait de s'allier avec lui.

Pourtant la peine de Goku se mua en colère : ce n'était pas possible, ils n'allaient pas échouer maintenant ! Quelques minutes plus tôt, il désespérait de trouver un guerrier pour fusionner, et le ciel – ou plutôt son Gardien – lui avait envoyé le meilleur qu'il aurait pu espérer.

Et Végéta ne voulait pas ! A cause de sa fierté, de sa haine, de leurs erreurs, de leur rancœur… ils allaient perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient, sans aucune chance de le retrouver un jour.

Mais soudain Goku réalisa l'atroce vérité : Végéta revenait de l'Autre Monde, de l'Enfer, Végéta ne savait pas !

Alors il le lui dit, froidement et sans détour car le temps était compté : Bulma était morte.

------------------------

Jamais Végéta n'avait eu aussi mal qu'en cet instant, jamais. Même après tout ce qu'il avait souffert, enduré, ici et dans l'Autre Monde, jamais il n'aurait pensé connaître un jour une douleur telle. Une lame acérée s'enfonça lentement dans sa poitrine, y arrachant ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, le peu d'humanité qu'il avait réussi à se forger. L'intensité de la souffrance lui fit comprendre que perdre sa fierté, son honneur, n'avaient en fait rien représenté à côté de la mort de celle qu'il aimait.

Bulma n'était plus… et le monstre utilisait la puissance de son propre fils pour poursuivre son œuvre de mort.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à sauver désormais. Rien ne comptait plus, quand tout était déjà perdu. Rien n'avait plus d'importance en comparaison de la souffrance que le Prince avait ressentie. Goku et Végéta n'étaient plus vivants que dans un seul but : la vengeance.

Le Prince tendit la main vers la boucle d'oreille, soudain impatient de tenter la seule chose qui pourrait peut-être leur permettre de vaincre : fusionner avec Carot.

---------------------

L'annonce de la mort de celui qu'elle aimait avait plongé Bulma dans un abîme de douleur où elle hurlait son nom. Pourtant elle avait du se montrer forte, toujours, pour Trunk. Elle avait assisté à l'entraînement son fils, le cœur déchiré de peur, mais fière, si fière. Trunk était le fils de Végéta, et l'ultime honneur qu'elle pouvait rendre à son compagnon était que leur enfant devienne un guerrier digne de lui. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, mais elle n'en aurait pas voulu. Végéta l'avait choisie, elle, car il savait qu'elle se montrerait une mère et une compagne digne d'un sayen. Elle ne pouvait pas le décevoir. C'était leur destin.

Pourtant, même dans l'Autre Monde, il y a une seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais perdue, que personne n'avait jamais pu lui arracher : l'espoir.

Et Bulma avait eu raison, elle en avait la confirmation, maintenant que, ses yeux brillants levés vers le ciel, elle écoutait.

Elle écoutait cette voix surgie du fin fond des astres, sa voix.

Végéta était en vie.

Bulma la première tendit les mains vers le ciel, voulant lui transmettre toute la force qu'elle avait gardée en elle, pour lui.

Ils attendaient tous, côte à côte sur le perron du palais de Dendé, les yeux levés vers l'immensité où se jouait l'avenir de l'univers.

Bulma bouleversée suivait les efforts désespérés de Végéta pour convaincre les terriens ; elle percevait sa douleur, sa rage devant son impuissance à se faire obéir. Ils serraient les poings, assistant à son échec, incapables de l'aider.

Elle ferma les yeux et pensa la même chose que ceux qui, à plusieurs points de l'univers, suivaient l'appel de Végéta : c'était un Prince, son Prince, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à…

- … s'il vous plaît…

Bulma rouvrit les yeux, pétrifiée.

- … je vous en supplie… donnez nous un coup de main… soyez gentils ! Pitié ! Aidez-nous ! On a besoin de vous ! Au secours !!!

Elle vacilla un instant, manquant d'air.

Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas Végéta… Et pourtant elle reconnaissait sa voix… elle percevait sa rage contenue de devoir prononcer ces mots abhorrés ; mais elle percevait surtout son désespoir, total. Qu'avait-il subi pour en arriver là ? A quoi avait-il du assister pour renoncer ainsi, devant l'univers entier, à ce en quoi il était censé tenir le plus : sa fierté ?

Krilin, Yamsha et tous les autres s'étaient lentement tournés vers Bulma, également abasourdis de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre de la bouche de leur plus vieil ennemi. Elle ne les vit même pas, ses yeux bleus embués de larmes toujours levés vers le ciel.

- Mon Dieu… Végéta… balbutia-t-elle.

--------------------------

Végéta, le Prince des Supers Guerriers, avait renoncé à tout. Il avait abandonné tout ce en quoi il croyait depuis toujours.

Il avait fusionné avec Carot, il s'était associé à lui pour toujours peut-être.

Il avait retrouvé Trunk… pour le perdre à nouveau dans un déluge de feu, dans l'annihilation de la Terre elle-même.

Il s'en était remis entièrement à la puissance de Son Goku. Et, en le voyant se battre auréolé d'une puissance que lui, Végéta, n'attendrait jamais, il avait soudain réalisé qu'il était… fier de celui qui était, après tout, son seul ami.

Il s'en était remis aux terriens. Il avait prié, il avait supplié ce peuple inférieur.

Il avait été prêt à mourir à nouveau, définitivement. Il s'était lui-même livré aux mains du monstre, pleinement conscient de ce qui arriverait, pour donner à Goku les quelques minutes qui lui manquaient encore.

Malgré la douleur de son corps brisé, il avait senti sa gorge se serrer étrangement quand il avait réalisé que Goku avait suspendu son geste, hésitant à tuer le monstre si cela devait entraîner la mort de Végéta. Il l'avait vu encaisser les décharges de Bu pour ne pas risquer de le perdre, lui.

Il avait ordonné à Goku de ne pas hésiter ; il était prêt, plus rien n'avait d'importance que d'en finir.

Il avait pardonné Goku avant même que celui-ci ne le lui demande.

Mais il avait du la vie à un autre encore… à Hercule cette fois. Et, étrangement, cela aussi n'avait plus aucune importance. Il avait ravalé sa rage, avait tenté de comprendre patiemment le refus de ce misérable terrien de demander à ses congénères de se sacrifier à leur tour.

Il avait accepté sa décision… et de là lui était venue la solution.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il demanderait au Dragon de rendre à quelqu'un toute sa puissance, toute sa force, tout son pouvoir… et que ce quelqu'un ne serait pas lui-même, mais Son Goku.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'assister, vaincu, à terre, à la victoire de son vieil ennemi lui procurerait une si grande joie. Et pourtant, dans un ultime effort, il leva la tête vers Son Goku… et, pour la première fois, lui rendit son sourire.

Il avait renoncé à tout, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance car, à eux deux, ils avaient sauvé des vies.


	26. Chapter 26

Végéta appréhendait le retour, les retrouvailles. Les derniers jours les avaient tous infiniment éprouvés, mais lui avait perdu tous ses repères, il avait vécu un changement définitif qui le terrifiait.

Instinctivement, il se renferma cependant dès la mort de Bu dans cette carapace de froideur qu'il connaissait si bien, ne sachant comment agir autrement. Il avait besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps, bien plus qu'après Cell même.

La remarque de Goku l'avait pétrifié : Végéta était revenu à la vie, lui aussi. Il n'était pas inscrit au registre des criminels, il faisait partie des Justes. Il avait, vraiment, une seconde chance. Les dieux l'avaient pardonné… en serait-il de même pour les siens ? Il n'avait revu personne depuis le championnat du monde, et redoutait l'accueil qui ne manquerait pas de lui être réservé à juste titre.

Quand ils apparurent sur le perron du palais de Dendé, il sentit immédiatement les kis de tous ceux qui les attendaient avec tant d'impatience depuis de trop longues heures. Suivant Goku et Dendé, la gorge étrangement serrée, il s'avança vers l'entrée de l'édifice… et se détourna dès qu'il les aperçut, incapable de leur faire face, croisant les bras pour se donner son éternel air buté.

Les cris de joie retentirent, accompagnant l'élan de tous vers leurs sauveurs.

Une main agrippa soudain son bras, celle de Trunk.

Végéta n'eut pas la force de le repousser, et l'enfant leva vers son père un visage bouleversé de bonheur, se cramponnant à cette main que le sayen sentit trembler malgré lui. Le Prince lui jeta à peine un regard, mais Trunk n'en prit pas ombrage, connaissant trop bien son père.

Végéta sentit sa présence, alors qu'elle avait avancé de quelques pas, s'arrêtant à une distance respectable. Bulma aussi connaissait bien son Prince…

Quelques instants plus tard, Bu parut derrière Hercule, et il y eu quelques secondes de panique totale, que Son Goku désamorça immédiatement sans que Végéta éprouve le besoin de lever le petit doigt. Le Prince ne bougeait toujours pas, concentré sur la sensation soudaine des mains de Bulma qui s'étaient d'instinct agrippée à lui quand le monstre avait réapparu. L'instant d'après, elle s'était éloignée à nouveau, rassurée. Mais restait sur la peau du Prince l'empreinte brûlante du contact de celle qu'il avait cru avoir perdue à tout jamais.

La voix de Krilin retentit :

- Tu nous a sauvés encore une fois, Son Goku !

- Je n'ai été qu'un pion, c'est Végéta le stratège, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée du Genkidama et de faire appel au Dragon et aux terriens !

Un silence suivit cette déclaration inattendue et tous se tournèrent vers Végéta qui se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise. Il grinça sans jeter un regard vers la petite assemblée :

- ça va hein ! Garde tes flatteries !

Mais Goku enchaîna avec un immense sourire, ses yeux noirs rieurs posés sur le Prince :

- En plus, Végéta a pu revenir parmi nous car il n'était plus inscrit dans le registre des criminels ! Il a été ressuscité en même temps que tout le monde.

Soudain, le fardeau de l'héroïsme sembla à Végéta bien plus lourd à porter que celui de la culpabilité. Il aboya méchamment, levant un regard furieux pour en foudroyer Goku :

- Toutes ces histoires sont ridicules !

- Ne sois pas modeste Végéta…

- Ça suffit ! Il fallait en finir, c'est tout !

Il réalisa alors que, pour la première fois, tous les visages qui étaient posés sur lui… étaient des visages souriants, emprunts de fierté et de gratitude. Rouge de honte, il balbutia :

- Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

Un éclat de rire général lui répondit, alors qu'il se détournait à nouveau, tremblant de rage… et de gêne.

Bulma, bras croisés à ses côtés, observait son Prince avec des yeux brillants.

-------------------------

Ils mangèrent ensemble au palais, mais tous étaient épuisés, et n'attendaient plus que le moment d'enfin rentrer chez eux. Les au revoir furent en fait assez rapides, la plupart s'étant promis de se retrouver chez Chichi et Goku le dimanche suivant.

Son Goku, qui venait de téléporter Hercule, Videl, et le gentil Bu, se tourna vers Végéta et proposa :

- Tu veux que je vous renvoie à Capsule Corp ?

- Hors de question, on n'a pas besoin de toi, grogna Végéta.

- Bien,comme tu voudras.

Bulma se tourna vers son compagnon, surprise. Celui-ci, sans lui accorder un regard, ordonna à Trunk :

- Vas-y, on te rejoint.

L'enfant sourit largement, acquiesça et décolla dans l'instant, filant vers Capsule Corp où l'attendaient ses grands-parents. Sans ajouter un mot, Végéta rejoignit Bulma en deux pas, la souleva dans ses bras, et décolla à son tour. Goku les regarda en souriant s'éloigner vers l'horizon.

----------------------

C'était la première fois qu'elle volait avec lui. Bulma n'avait rien eu le temps de dire, soulevée par ses bras puissants puis projetée avec lui dans l'immensité céleste. Instinctivement elle avait passé ses mains autour de son cou et s'était blottie contre lui, apeurée.

Ils volaient depuis quelques instants quand elle se détendit légèrement, apaisée par l'étrange sensation de sécurité que dégageait le corps du sayen. Elle tenta de tourner la tête vers l'extérieur, mais le vent lui fouettait le visage et elle frissonna malgré elle. Sans dire un mot, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon, Végéta augmenta légèrement son ki, les entourant d'une bulle de chaleur et de calme. Elle murmura :

- Merci.

Un grognement lui répondit. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésita… puis se lança, le visage toujours blotti dans le cou du sayen :

- Je savais que tu réussirais, je savais que tu le vaincrais, que savais que tu me reviendrais, et que tu me ramènerais Trunk. Je l'ai toujours su.

Il ne répondit rien, mais elle crut que les bras du sayen s'étaient soudain très légèrement resserrés autour d'elle. Bulma leva les yeux vers son profil fin, sa mâchoire serrée, ses prunelles noires qui fixaient toujours un point loin devant eux. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre lui alors qu'ils filaient toujours vers Capsule Corp.

Elle ne lui parlerait pas de ce que Trunk en larmes lui avait raconté, de cet élan d'amour inespéré du Prince pour leur fils et elle avant qu'il ne sacrifie sa vie pour les sauver. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui en parler, jamais. L'important, après tout, c'était que Trunk et elle savaient.

--------------------------

Quand Végéta déposa doucement Bulma au sol dans le jardin de Capsule Corp, Trunk était déjà arrivé depuis quelques minutes et attendait avec les Briefs. L'enfant se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de sa mère qui retrouva ensuite ses parents avec bonheur. Elle suivit du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Végéta qui entrait dans l'aile des invités, mais décida de le laisser seul.

Bulma, ses parents et Trunk avaient vite décidé d'aller se coucher, la joie des retrouvailles laissant rapidement place à un grand besoin de calme et de repos. Alors qu'elle conduisait son fils vers sa chambre d'enfant, Trunk leva vers Bulma des yeux soudain graves :

- Maman… Je peux aller voir papa s'il te plaît ?

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Tu connais ton père, et aujourd'hui en plus, je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser seul.

- Mais je dois vraiment le voir !

L'accent désespéré de la voix de Trunk, l'urgence dans ses immenses yeux bleus, fléchirent Bulma. Elle ne saurait après tout jamais ce qui s'était passé entre le père et le fils, mais elle avait parfaitement consience que cela avait été terrible, et qu'ils avaient tous deux du faire face à sa mort, à elle. C'était deux guerriers, du même sang, de puissance comparable, un lien les unissait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre, sans pour autant en éprouver bien sûr la moindre jalousie. C'était leur relation de père et de fils, si étrange fût-elle, et elle devait respecter cela. Elle sourit :

- Bien, vas-y, je t'attends dans ta chambre. Mais fais vite, il doit être très fatigué, et il doit vouloir être seul.

- Je sais, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, répondit l'enfant en souriant à son tour.

Bulma, immobile dans le couloir, regarda Trunk partir en courant vers la chambre de Végéta.

------------------------

- Papa ?

Il avait frappé, mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Après avoir hésité, il entra, pour trouver la chambre sombre et vide. Mais il sentit le ki de son père, et avança vers le balcon : le sayen, vêtu à présent d'un pantalon léger et d'une simple chemise, assis sur la balustrade, les traits impénétrables, observait le ciel nocturne. Trunk, intimidé, s'avança prudemment et s'immobilisa à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte-fenêtre.

Végéta baissa lentement les yeux vers lui, et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'enfant sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, et lutta contre la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge pour répondre :

- Je… Je voulais te présenter mes excuses.

Il baissa la tête, refusant de laisser son père voir les larmes qu'il refoulait de toutes ses forces. Végéta fronça les sourcils, se laissa glisser de la balustrade et se planta devant son fils. Il demanda sèchement :

- Tes excuses ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Tu m'avais demandé de veiller sur maman, et je n'en ai pas été capable. J'ai laissé Bu la tuer, je l'ai laissé me battre. Je suis désolé.

Le Prince écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Il regarda un instant sans rien dire l'enfant qui, dents serrées, tête humblement baissée, luttait contre les larmes de colère de n'avoir pas su vaincre.

C'était tellement lui-même qu'il reconnaissait en cet instant, cette rage devant sa propre impuissance, cette exigence vis-à-vis de soi-même.

Et soudain Végéta réalisa la stupidité sans borne dont lui-même avait été victime dans son enfance : comment pouvait-on exiger une telle abnégation d'un être si frêle et innocent ? Comment osait-on mettre sur les épaules d'un enfant la responsabilité de la vie de ceux qui lui étaient si chers ?

Végéta se revit au même âge, supportant sans broncher l'entraînement, les brimades, les coups, les humiliations. On lui avait appris le goût du sang, de la victoire.

Et il réalisait soudain toute la monstruosité de ce qu'il avait cru jusque là être la seule, l'unique façon de faire d'un enfant, un homme.

Il avait méprisé Goku d'être si humain. Il s'était désintéressé de Trunk car il n'était qu'un demi sayen, un être de sang impur, et qu'après tout il ne pouvait attendre d'un.. bâtard ce qu'on avait attendu d'un Prince.

Mais c'est bien lui, Végéta, qu'il retrouvait dans ce jeune guerrier puissant et exigeant.

Or il comprenait à présent que la meilleure partie de Trunk, c'était celle qui lui avait léguée Bulma, c'était son humanité.

Il fallait la préserver, la choyer, éviter à cet être si parfait de connaître à nouveau la mort et le poids de la culpabilité.

Au prix d'un immense effort, le Prince posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, qui releva la tête vers lui. Il plongea dans le regard de son fils, et dit calmement :

- Je ne peux t'en vouloir Trunk. Je suis ton père, et moi-même je n'ai pu vous protéger, ta mère et toi. Tu as fait tout ton possible, et cela seul importe. Je suis extrêmement fier de toi.

Il vit briller un bonheur si intense dans les yeux brillants de Trunk qu'il sentit son propre cœur de serrer étrangement dans sa poitrine. L'enfant se mordit la lèvre… le geste même que faisait souvent sa mère à laquelle il ressemblait tellement. Il observa son père avec un visage rayonnant d'amour et de gratitude.

Et Végéta sourit.

La scène dura un instant, une éternité.

Puis le Prince détourna le regard et grommela :

- Bon, rejoins ta mère maintenant, tu dois dormir.

Trunk acquiesça fébrilement et quitta la chambre en courant, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa jeune vie.

--------------------------

Bulma, au comble de la surprise, vit revenir dans la chambre un Trunk radieux qui se jeta dans les bras de sa mère avec émotion. Elle ne demanda rien, l'enfant ne raconta rien, mais Bulma sut instinctivement que Végéta avait changé, vraiment, pour être à présent capable de rendre les gens si heureux.

Elle passa un long moment dans la chambre de son fils, à le serrer contre elle avant de le regarder s'endormir paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement, après avoir passé une dernière fois la main dans les cheveux mauves de Trunk, elle quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Elle se rendit directement dans sa salle de bain, jetant au sol les habits qu'elle portait depuis si longtemps. Elle passa un long moment assise sur le carrelage de la cabine de douche, laissant son corps et son esprit se détendre enfin sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Puis elle enfila un pyjama léger et, renonçant à se sécher les cheveux avant d'aller dormir, elle se les ébouriffa avec une serviette en entrant dans sa chambre.

Bulma jeta la serviette sur une chaise… et s'immobilisa.

Végéta, appuyé sur le mur près de la porte, bras croisés, la regardait en silence.

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, mais dit d'une voix pourtant parfaitement posée :

- Tu m'as déçue Végéta.

Il éclair de colère et d'incompréhension passa dans les prunelles noires du Prince… mais le sourire doux de Bulma l'incita à ne pas répondre. Elle continua :

- Je te l'avais dit après Cell. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus jamais revivre ça, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus jamais vous perdre, Trunk et toi.

Elle resta immobile, luttant sans savoir pourquoi contre cette envie dévorante de se jeter dans ses bras. Mais à l'instant même où Bulma se sentit incapable de résister plus longtemps à ce que son cœur lui hurlait, ce fut Végéta qui franchit en un instant l'espace qui les séparait encore et prit Bulma dans ses bras, serrant contre lui le corps de sa compagne, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser dévorant, passionné.

Elle gémit contre sa bouche, tout son être répondant à cet élan du Prince, se collant à lui comme pour se fondre dans ce corps qu'elle adorait tant, se cramponnant à ses larges épaules.

Végéta se sentait tomber dans un gouffre d'émotions bouleversantes alors qu'il parcourait de baisers le corps de Bulma, alors qu'ils arrachaient tous deux fébrilement les vêtements qui les couvraient, impatients de réunir enfin leurs deux êtres qui n'auraient jamais du être séparés. Chaque effleurement, chaque caresse, chaque regard les perçaient jusqu'à l'âme.

Quand ils retombèrent enfin harassés, haletants et heureux sur le matelas, Bulma se blottit contre son Prince qui entoura de ses bras protecteurs celle qu'il aimait pour l'éternité. Il ordonna doucement :

- Dors.

Elle se souleva légèrement, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux du Prince, et demanda :

- Avant, Végéta, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose, mais je comprendrais que tu ne puisses pas répondre maintenant : vas-tu repartir ?

Il resta un instant à regarder le plafond, caressant du bout des doigts le dos nu de la jeune femme, puis répondit :

- Je ne pourrai jamais totalement changer, c'est trop tard.

Elle murmura :

- Mais je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne veux pas que tu changes. Je veux que tu restes le même, aussi froid, solitaire, arrogant et odieux que toujours. Mais je veux que tu sois près de nous, c'est tout.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres serrées de Végéta, qui ajouta après un temps :

- Oui, je resterai.

Bulma ne répondit rien, trop heureuse pour pouvoir l'exprimer. Elle se contenta de se lover contre lui et s'endormit.

Végéta, le Prince des Guerriers de l'Espace, venait de faire l'ultime choix qui déciderait de sa vie et, étrangement, de tous, ce choix fut le plus simple.


	27. Chapter 27 épilogue

Goku soupira.

Chichi, installée sur une chaise depuis un moment, haussa un sourcil :

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, cela peut durer longtemps.

- Je sais… mais bon… j'ai déjà faim moi !

Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel. C18, adossée au mur un peu à l'écart, soupira avec mépris et Krilin sourit, amusé.

Des éclats de voix retentirent plus loin dans le couloir, et les deux super héros de la capitale firent leur apparition, escortés par les regards stupéfaits du personnel de l'hôpital. Gohan s'arrêta de courir en voyant toute la petite assemblée, Videl sur ses talons. Il demanda :

- Alors ?? ça y est ??

- C'est en cours, répondit stoïquement sa mère. Vous auriez pu venir plus vite ! Même Krilin et C18 sont arrivés avant vous !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, alors que Videl, ôtant son casque, tentait d'expliquer :

- On n'a pas pu, on a été appelés pour un cambrio…

- Taratata ! coupa Chichi. Toujours de bonnes excuses !

Les deux jeunes gens soupirèrent et renoncèrent à répondre. Gohan demanda :

- Et Trunk ?

- Il est toujours au collège , ses grands-parents vont aller le chercher à la fin des cours et ils viendront ici tous les trois, expliqua Krilin. Yamsha, Oolong et Tortue Géniale viendront aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Ah d'accord.

Il regarda la porte close devant laquelle ils étaient tous rassemblés :

- Et maintenant ?

- Et maintenant, on attend, soupira Goku. On n'a même pas le droit d'aller à la cafétéria, ta mère dit qu'on pourrait tout rater.

- Parfaitement ! renchérit Chichi. Et puis je te connais, tu dis que tu vas acheter un sandwich, et deux heures plus tard tu y seras toujours, en train d'engloutir les réserves !

Le père et le fils échangèrent un sourire désolé.

A ce moment là, un hurlement féminin retentit dans la pièce d'en face, et tous levèrent la tête. Le cri se prolongea quelques instants, suivi de la voix bien connue de Végéta :

- Mais tu vas te taire ! Si tu n'es pas capable de te taire, je sors !

La voix de Bulma, haletante et furieuse, lui répondit :

- Tu restes là ! Si tu sors de cette pièce, je te préviens Végéta, je demande à Goku de te tuer dans la seconde !

- Alors tais-toi, stupide terrienne !

- Prince des macaques !

Gohan et Videl, bouche bée, regardaient la porte close avec consternation. C18 grinça :

- Quel boucan. Elle n'a vraiment aucune résistance à la douleur.

- Euh, ma chérie, répliqua Krilin, je te rappelle que toi, dans les mêmes conditions, tu suppliais Cell de revenir de l'Enfer pour abréger tes souffrances…

La magnifique jeune femme blonde foudroya du regard son compagnon, qui décida de se faire encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà… Les autres sourirent, mais se gardèrent bien d'intervenir.

Dans la pièce, un nouveau hurlement de Bulma retentit, auquel répondit à nouveau immédiatement la voix de Végéta :

- Bulma je t'ordonne d'arrêter d'avoir mal, je ne le supporte pas !

- Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse, sombre crétin ! Ferme la !!

- Et arrête de serrer ma main comme ça !

- Tu ne vas pas prétendre que toi, tu as mal ??

- Bien sûr que non !

- C'est ça ! Mauviette !

- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !

- Je me fous de ce que tu…

Un nouveau hurlement empêcha Bulma de continuer.

Videl, pâle comme un linge, murmura :

- Oh lala… ça ne donne pas envie…

Elle échangea machinalement un coup d'œil avec Gohan… et les deux jeunes gens devinrent instantanément écarlates. Chichi intervint :

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Videl, c'est une formalité, cela ne fait pas mal du tout. Et au contraire, vous avez intérêt à vous y mettre rapidement, voilà déjà six mois que vous êtes mariés, j'attends moi !

- Euh… maman… tu sais Videl et moi sommes très occupés par nos études et… balbutia Gohan en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Je veux des petits-enfants, je m'en moque de vos études ! Il y a des priorités ! trancha Chichi.

Krilin et Goku échangèrent un regard stupéfait : s'ils avaient cru entendre Chichi dire cela un jour… Celle-ci continua, pointant un doigt accusateur vers Videl :

- Tu ferais bien d'y songer ma petite ! Tu ne vas quand même pas attendre d'être aussi vieille que Bulma ! C'est ridicule !

- Mais j'ai à peine vingt-deux ans ! répliqua la jeune fille, piquée au vif.

Soudain un rugissement de Végéta coupa court à cet échange :

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te …! Je vais le…. !

- Non ! hurla Bulma. C'est le médecin ! C'est normal, ne le tue pas !

Goku fronça les sourcils et fit un pas vers la porte :

- Aïe, il faudrait peut-être intervenir…

L'instant d'après, Chichi était devant lui, mains sur les hanches, sourcils froncés :

- Tu restes là Son Goku. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu veux y aller, c'est pour te rincer l'œil sur Bulma, hein !

- Mais non mais enfin Chichi…

- Ça suffit ! Tu restes ici, point !

Le sayen fut de toutes façons rassuré quand, au même instant, un homme en blouse blanche sortit en titubant de la pièce, la main sur la gorge, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Goku et Krilin se précipitèrent pour le soutenir, et l'homme parvint enfin à bredouiller :

- Il est… Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Végéta ? demanda innocemment Goku. Ah non, si vous l'aviez connu il y a quelques années, je vous assure qu'il était bien plus désagréable !

Le médecin regarda avec consternation le grand homme à la coupe bizarre qui lui souriait tranquillement… sembla hésiter… soupira… et retourna dans la salle.

Toute la petite assemblée compatissait quand les hurlements de Bulma retentissaient, de plus en plus rapprochés, toujours ponctués par des échanges d'insultes en tous genres avec le Prince sayen ; toute l'assemblée, sauf C18 et Chichi, qui semblaient trouver la situation tout à fait normale et inintéressante.

Soudain, un cri retentit qui n'appartenait plus à Bulma. Un hurlement de nourrisson.

Puis le silence.

Tous se levèrent lentement, les yeux fixés sur la porte toujours close. Quelques minutes passèrent, qui semblèrent des heures à ceux qui attendaient, immobiles, tendus.

Enfin, doucement, la porte s'ouvrit, et Végéta parut.

Il ne vit pas, tout d'abord, ceux qui l'attendaient avec anxiété.

Il semblait hypnotisé, les yeux baissés vers la petite couverture qu'il portait dans ses bras, religieusement. La couverture blanche au milieu de laquelle reposait une minuscule petite chose rose, ses immenses yeux bleus fermés alors qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. Végéta semblait incapable de pouvoir détacher son attention de cet être d'une infinie délicatesse qui sommeillait en toute confiance dans l'endroit qu'elle savait déjà le plus sûr au monde : les bras du Prince.

Toute la petite assemblée ne fit d'abord pas un mouvement : ils regardaient, émus, le Prince perdu dans la contemplation du nourrisson. Puis Son Goku fit un pas en avant et murmura :

- Alors, Végéta ?

Le sayen leva enfin lentement les yeux, semblant reprendre conscience du monde autour de lui, de la présence de ceux qui, debout dans ce couloir blanc, le regardaient en souriant. Ceux qui étaient, après tout, également sa famille.

Alors le Prince des Guerriers de l'Espace plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Son Goku, de celui qui était à jamais son meilleur ami, son frère. Un sourire enfin dénué de toute ironie, de tout mépris, de toute haine, illumina ses traits d'habitude si sévères et, le cœur gonflé d'émotion et de fierté, il annonça :

- C'est une fille.

FIN

_Voilà, c'est fini…. J'espère que cela vous a plu. _

_Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir lue !_

_Merci beaucoup de vos commentaires, si enthousiastes et si fidèles dans leur commentaire, c'est ce qui donne envie de continuer, et vite ! ;-) _

_Ps : je reprendrai la fic dans son ensemble, plus tard, mais seulement pour y faire des corrections minimes, genre orthograhe et compagnie..._


End file.
